Ella y Él
by Juupotter
Summary: Ginny y Harry se reencuentran y muchas cosas comienzan a cambiar .¿El diario de Lily ?¿Qué pasará entre Hermione y Ron ahora que el peligro esta cerca ?¿Y con Harry y Ginny ?.El cuarteto de oro a pleno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , aqui estoy por fin ! con esta historia , que al fin me anime a subir .espero qe sea de agrado colectivo , y que me dejn un review por ahi , ya que es mi primera historia y eso me haría muy feliz .De más esta decir que se aceptan críticas de todo tipo y estilo , y que espero poder cumpli mi promesa al decir que intentare responder reviews.**

**Los dejo con el primer capítulo**

"Solo quisiera poder dejar de pensar en Ti."

Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada frente a su casa practicando yoga. Muchos pensaban que esta era una costumbre que solo se utilizaba en el mundo muggle, pero por el contrario allí estaba ella. Su melena roja como el fuego y larga , sus ojos color avellana , cerrados tratando de encontrar el punto de concentración. Había crecido algunos centímetros, pero seguía manteniendo ese aspecto de pequeña , delicada y fragil. Aunque ella sabia que sabía que muchos consideraban su belleza algo extremo y la tenían como una especie de Fem. Fatal.

Ella no se lo creía , pero estaba consciente de sus encantos y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de aprovecharlos y usarlos ,solo para divertirse , para jugar , porque ella sabía ( y muchos de nosotros )que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona .

Enamorada de un chico algo y delgado, con un cabello muy rebelde , despeinado , y sexy a sus ojos, nariz resignada, labios finos , labios de fuego , según su opinión, piel suave de tez blanca , claro que no se compara con la de ella .Y unos ojos verdes, verde esmeralda intenso ,que con UNA mirada , pueden matar ... de amor.

¿Harry Potter donde estas ?

Este pensamiento interrumpió su meditación.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en posición fetal.

Dentro de veinticuatro horas el joven estaría en SU casa , par festejar la boda de su hermano y Feur De la Coeur.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ?

Él la había dejado , decía , para protegerla pero de esta manera o único que lograba era desprotegerla , haciéndola pequeña e indefensa ¿Cómo iba a lograr mirarlo a los ojos , si él , con una mirada podía desnudarla ¿'Como viviría tranquila sabiendo que iba junto a su hermano y su mejor amiga a enfrentarse a Voldemort .

Tenia miedo , mucho miedo ¿qué seria de ella sin Ron , sin Hermione , sin Harry ¡¡

¿ Porqué Harry había tenido que dejarla¿Acaso no sabia que ella no le importaba correr riesgos si estaba con él,

¿O era que ya no la quería?

No no , eso no – se dijo Ginny . Harry me quiere, es ese complejo de Héroe que lo tiene atado.

Si bien para ella esto era muy excitante , y hacia que él le pareciera , todavía, más lindo , valiente y sexy , no era muy de su agrado que hubiese terminado su relación con ella .

Suspiro.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de olvidar sus recientes pensamientos , para esto decidió tomarse un baño.

...OO...

En el camino , se encontró con su hermano Ron – Que oportuno – penso ella .

Ginny donde estabas?

En el jardín.

Te encuentras bien ?- Ron había notado el cinismo y sarcasmo que derrochaba la voz de su hermana .

Si, solo que estoy un poco ansiosa por la boda – mintió Ginny

Ohh !Si yo también . Justo acabo de recibir las lechuzas de Hermione (pudo notar como la cara de su hermana se iluminaba)y de Harry (Aunque esperaba esa respuesta , sintió , muy a su pesar , como se ruborizaba ssu cara )

Bien y ahora que respondo .¿Qué M... le respondo – pensaba ella.

- Supongo que estarás contenta no ¿, ahora que Harry es tu novio- esto último lo dijo con tono de celos , fastidio y una pizca de alegría .

Ginny quedo atónita – Potter eres un cobarde ¡!, no le has dicho a mi hermano como me rompiste el corazón no ¿

COBARDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ron , Harry y yo , ya no somos novios . la cara de Ron mostró una mueca extraña – terminamos luego del velorio de Dumbledore.

**La conversación continua , luego , en el proximo capítulo . Asi que espero review con las críticas de este .Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto , pero me salió asi . La verdad e que los capítulos son bastante disparejos ,algunos largos , otros cortos , que se yo .**

**Les dejo un beso enorme !**

**Juu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!, volvi!, si , para entregarles la segunda parte de esta historia !!La verdad , no tuvo mucha repercusión , pero me alegro por los que la leyeron .Si realmente les gusto ,se espero un review y que me hagan un poco de propaganda entre sus amistades , jaja .**

**weasley Ginny :Gracias amiga , por pasarte,me alegra que te haya gustado , pero para la proxima espero una crítica más constructiva, ehh, jaja .Para todos los que les gusta esta pareja , pasen por "Noches pelirrojas " y encontraran una gran autora .**

**Haruka.Black-90**** :Hey , enserio te gusto ? qe bueno che !, me alegro muchismo que te hayas pasado . Y si lo de Ginny haciendo yoga es un poco curioso , pero la verdad es que la que hace yoga aqui soy yo , y buenh jej , cuando estoy algo nerviosa eso me calma , a veces , otra nada me calma !!,jaja . Respecto a tu fic , habras visto que me pase por el nuevo y me gusto enserio , espero la actualizacion , lo sabes no , y bueno de Verano ... , entiendo y espero que no me pase a mi , aunque seria muy probables, igual seguire esperando , no te preocupes .Un beso enorme !!**

**doblevx3tuprimaqtqierepunto...: Ann, que alegria que te haya gustado , espero que te sigas pasando y me sigas dejando tu opinion ,Un beso , te re quiero !**

"Mi Hermana y Mi Mejor Amigo" 

Ron estaba anonadado, su cabeza no paraba de pensar:_ Desde un principio había deseado que Harry y Ginny se pusieran de novios. Sabia que él haría feliz a mi hermana favorita, mi única hermana, sabía que ella lo amaba y que su extraña belleza hacía que muchos chicos quisieran salir con ella, y antes de que cualquier degenerado pusiera una mano encima de mi pequeña hermana, yo prefería que Harry se enamorara de la pelirroja.  
Pero Harry no daba señales de querer salir con la más pequeña de los Weasley. Tardó tanto, que un día, sin previo aviso, Ginny se había puesto de novia con un tal Michael Corner, un tremendo estúpido. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue preguntar por qué Ginny ya no esperaba a Harry, me enteré de que éste ya no le interesaba a mi hermana. _

_Tiempo después cuando mi hermana dejó a este estúpido creí que pudiera haber posibilidades, pero no contaba con el poder de conquista de mi hermana, que ya había elegido un nuevo candidato amoroso. Mi EX amigo Dean Thomas. _

_A Harry esto pareció importarle un pepino. Medio año más tarde, me la encontré casi comiéndose a Thomas en un pasillo y me dio tanta bronca, celos y enojo, TODO JUNTO¿quién era ese para andar toqueteando a mi hermana? En ese momento, peleamos y Ginny lastimó mis sentimientos diciéndome cosas sobre mi vida privada._

_Ese día, Harry se portó como un verdadero amigo conmigo, pero desde ese día lo noté de un modo diferente hacia mi hermana. Y ya no me gustaba la idea de que saliera con Ginny. Me dieron ganas de descuartizar a Potter por el sólo hecho de tocarle un pelo, ni me quería imaginar lo que podían llegar a hacer en la intimidad..._

_Una tarde, luego de un partido de Quidditch, Harry entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y luego de verlo sonreír por el hecho de haber ganado la copa, lo vi acercarse a mi hermana. Ella lo miraba anonadado, pero entonces rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y él la beso de una forma que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los besos míos y de Lavender._

_Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron en ese eterno instante en mi cabeza, desde los sentimientos más profundos de odio hacia Potter, hasta los pensamientos que tendría mi familia respecto a esto._

_Pensé en la expresión de Bill y Charlie. En como reirían los gemelos, en la alegría de mis padres .Y me detuve a mirar a los ojos a ese pervertido que se hacia llamar mi amigo y pude retener esas inmensas ganas de matarlo mediante la comprensión de que él y ella estaban predestinados a estar juntos y asentí con una expresión de resignación en mi rostro._

_De allí en más, fueron muchas las veces tuve que soportar ver a Harry sonreír en sueños e imaginar qué estaría soñando, como también al verlos besarse sentir un revoltijo en el estómago. Claro que prefería que Ginny saliera con Harry antes que con cualquier otro pervertido de Hogwarts, pero de ahí a soportar como mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se besaban en medio de un pasillo, había un largo camino por recorrer y yo no me creía capaz de comenzar a transitarlo.  
El tiempo pasó y tuvimos que volver a La Madriguera. Desde el momento en que subimos al tren, la noté a Ginny diferente, y me resultó especialmente curioso que fuera a sentarse con sus compañeras de año, teniendo en cuenta que no vería a Harry por unas cuantas semanas._

_Harry, Hermione y yo, perturbados por la charla de momentos atrás, no dijimos nada en todo el viaje. Así que yo no tenía idea de la noticia que mi hermana me daba._

Pero, Ginny ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

Bueno es que…– los ojos se le volvieron de cristal, pero no lo haría, no se permitiría llorar, ella ya había llorado demasiado.- Harry tiene miedo de que me pase algo si sigo saliendo con él, por eso me pidió que acepte esta decisión que tomó. ¿Entiendes?

La verdad no. Pero¡Oh Ginny¿cómo te sientes¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny no supo qué responder, la verdad, para ser sutiles, no se sentía nada bien, se sentía bastante mal, y sí, era muy duro para ella, pero no podía admitir el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo , eso sería admitirse a si misma que Harry le importaba, que le importaba demasiado.  
Por otro lado, la hacía sentir bien el hecho de que su hermano se preocupara por ella, así que decidió que lo mejor era encontrar un punto medio entre la verdad y la mentira.  
- Sinceramente, esperaba algo así. Pero sigue siendo algo duro. Durante este corto tiempo fui muy feliz. Pero creo que lo que más tengo es miedo. Miedo por la misión con respecto al Innombrable. - Ginny se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la misión?- preguntó Ron asombrado.

- En un principio me imaginaba que Harry haría algo así, además Hermione me comentó algo semanas atrás.

Ron sólo pudo mirarla y no creer. Hasta hacía algunas semanas, Ginny todavía era su pequeña hermana, pero ahora veía claramente cómo salir con Harry la había hecho madurar de esa manera brusca.  
Sólo pudo, en ese momento, mirarla y descubrir cuánto la quería y la abrazó, sólo como un hermano puede abrazar a su hermana. Ginny se sintió protegida en los brazos de su hermano. Pudo entender que no estaba sola.

A trescientos kilómetros de distancia un muchacho llamado Harry Potter despertaba sobresaltado.

**Y que me dicen ?, espero comentarios respecto a los pensamientos de Ron , en un principio este fic se iba llamar "perspectivas ", porque mi idea era la de ir cambiando todo el tiempo la pespectiva de los personajes , pero luego me gusto más este título .Siempre quise saber que es lo que sentía Ron respecto a Harry /Ginny , y me parecio oportuno meterlo aqui .**

**Un beso enorme!**

**espero sus respuestas !**

**Juu**


	3. Yo también te quiero Pelirroja

**Hola a todos!!¿cómo andan?,espero que muy bien .Me he retrasado unos días (dos ,para ser más exactos),pero hay una noble razón,prueba de matemática,estudie como una loca ,asi que espero qeu me haya ido bien.Igual tengo una miga que es muy inteligente y que le dieron los mismos resultados que a mí , así que...**

**Ethy:Wouw!, me sorprendió tu review.Si trato d hacerla basatnte acorde con lo que dicen en los libros porque eso es lo que a mí me importa .Trate de tomar tu consejo y me vino bárbaro , lo utilize en un mont´on de partes , cada vez que escrbía me acordaba y lo ultilizaba .Muchas gracias!Gracias!!**

**Weasley Ginny:Tengo que hablar con vos, rápido ché!, que bueno que te gusto más ella y él , porque es lo qeu finalmente elegí .Con este capítulo espero tus "críticas constructivas"Gracias!!**

**Anatripotter:¡Que alegría me ha dado que te pases Silvia !, no te lo imaginas.Que si me ofendí, para nada,todo lo contrario me re sirvieron tus consejos , los utilize en cada momento en que apretaba las tecas del teclado .Lo peor fue lo de femme fatale, hace 8 años que estudio frances , si la profe se entera!!!.Me gusto eso , de"le agrego porotos ", y sí los capítulos son cortísimos , este lo alargue un montón que se yo .Vos sabes mucho mejor que yo .Cuando veas esto , seguramente ya habras vuelto de tu viaje , pero igual aprevecho para desearte Feliz viaje , que espero que la pases hermoso , y qeu salga todo bien .Yo fui hace mucho y me re gusto , me re acuerdo .Ahh , me llamo Julia , pero Juu esta bien , me encanta.Y con respecto a la busqueda, todavía ni yo lo sé , así que no puedo responderte , hasta donde llegare , pero la busqueda no creo que la escriba , eso lo dejo para Rowling!.Gracias!!**

**Ann:Amor, gracias por pasarte , sabes lño mucho que te quiero y lo feliz que me gusta que te qusten mis capítulos.Gracias!!!**

**Este capítulo es un poco argumentativo , pero tengan en cuenta que la situación recien se esta presentando.**

"Yo también te quiero , pelirroja."

No había soñado con Voldemort como había sucedido todas las noches del verano hasta el momento pero su sueño había sido duro, había soñado con ella. Siempre pensaba en ella. No podía evitarlo, era tan hermosa, siempre lo entendía, era diferente a las demás chicas, comprendía sus problemas, sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba y en que preciso momento. Era divertida y abusaba de su encantos pero de buena manera, con sonrisas, miradas, risas , chistes , en general eran chistes no muggle que Harry no comprendía pero igual se reía para complacerla y ver ese brillito especial en sus ojos .No estaba con él sólo para pavonearse, por su fama o su dinero no histeriqueaba, es más, la mayoría de las veces sonreía y con una sonrisa le alegría al día.

Su piel era extremadamente blanca y sus pecas se remarcaban a la perfección formando un contrate increíble. Él la extrañaba, la extrañaba horrores y deseaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo tener una figura paterna. Cuan bien le vendría tenerlo a James que con tanta perseverancia y simpatía había logrado conquistar a Lily o a Sirius tremendo playboy sin remedio quien le había contado historia no aptas para menores en sus períodos en GrimmauldPlace. Pero justamente, él hecho de que ellos ya no estuvieran en su vida, hacía que Harry haya tomado esta decisión. Le dolía en el alma, pero más le dolería perderla. Y aunque sabía que ella lo había entendido, comprendería perfecto que ella estuviera enojada, ofendida o aún pero , dolida. La mente femenina, era algo que él entendía no era para nada predecible.

De repente, recordó su sueño, En este la encontraba sola , como desmayada en el suelo , no entendía mucho donde estaba , era un lugar algo oscura pero él no prestaba demasiada atención porque estaba fijado en Ginny , cuyos ojos se encontraban cerradas y su expresión no decía nada .Harry trataba de animarla, la llamaba, la nombraba dulcemente para que no se despertara sobresaltada, la miraba y la acariciaba, entonces ella despertó y él no pudo evitar sonreír , hacía tiempo que esperaba volver a encontrarse con esos ojos color avellana , había estado muy preocupado y esto le traía alivio. Pero ella no correspondía su gesto con aquella sonrisa perfecta que tenia, sino que su cara , que ahora si demostraba una expresión , lo miraba con odio y le reprochaba el hecho de que hubiera terminado su relación con ella , le decía que lo odiaba , que todo lo que había pensado de él sólo habían sido ilusiones .

Estos pensamientos pasaron como ráfagas dentro de su cabeza. ¿Y si realmente fuera así¿Y si Ginny se cansara de esperarlo?. Estas suposiciones lo confundía y creyó que lo mejor era no pensar tanto, eran las cuatro de la mañana, en algunas horas partiría mediante polvos flu(el señor Weasley pediría en el ministerio que conectaran la chimenea de los Dursley , estaban seguros de que lo harían porque lo único que deseaban allí era poder congraciar a Harry para que se alíe al ministerio ) a la casa de los Weasley, debía descansar .Pero le era imposible.Sus pensamientos siempre llegaban de alguna manera a ella, por más de que intento de todo, cada cosa que veía, ya sea a Hedwig o alguna foto en algún libro, todo absolutamente todo, le hacía acordar a la pelirroja.Tenía miedo, en algún punto, podía negárselo a los demás pero no a él mismo, él tenia trazado un plan, luego de la boda, iría al Valle de Godric a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Más tarde partiría a buscar los Horrocrux, pero sabía que para eso podía tardar años y no creía que Ginny lo fuera a esperar todo ese tiempo. Ella era muy popular entre los chicos, y no esperaría toda la vida a un tonto que deseaba vengar a su familia.

Ni él era Ulises, ni ella Penélope, ella no lo esperaría toda la vida, cuando miles de hombres trataban de conquistar su corazón mientras él viajaba por un futuro incierto, sin saber que le depararía el destino. Por eso Harry quería quitarla de sus pensamientos, de esas fantasías alocadas que se le presentaban. Desde noches interminables y lujuriosas, hasta viajes, donde la soledad lo acompañe con ella. Porque él que jamas había tenido una familia, la imaginaba siempre a su lado. Hasta, en algunas ocasiones había pensado en casarse con ella , aunque tenía bien en claro que para eso tenía mucho tiempo .Por eso, los pensamientos negativos le pesaban como una mochila que llevaba con él siempre.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Su valija estaba casi lista, Hedwig en su jaula al lado de la ventana, lo miraba pidiéndole por favor que lo dejara salir , pero él quería que ella este con él en el momento de partir , ahí la dejaría libre .

El joven Potter, tenía sus dudas respecto al recibiento que obtendría por parte de los Weasley. ¿Lo seguirían tratando como un hermano más, otro hijo, alguien más en la familia, luego de su relación con la menor de la familia? .O acaso,¿ dejaría de ser un aliado, para convertirse en un traidor? .Ya había pasado por una situación similar una vez, cuando no se anima a pedirle a Ginny que saliera con él para que Ron no se enfade, no quería imaginarse que sería ahora enfrentarse no un Ron, sino cinco de ellos (n/a Percy no cuenta, jaja ).Qué considerarían Molly y Arthur que tan bien lo había tratado siempre. Y sobre todo ¿Qué sentía ella¿Traición¿Desamor¿Comprensión¿Lo seguiría queriendo?. Esas preguntas volvían a él. Necesitaba averigüarlo.

Se despertó sobresalta por los gritos de su madre , el casamiento la había puesto histérica no entendía como había aceptado festejarlo allí con todo el dinero que Fleur y su familia tenían. Organizar una boda no era nada sencillo y la señora Weasley era igual de perfeccionista que su hija , esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección .Por algún tiempo iban a tener que hospedar a algunas personas en su casa y también confeccionar los vestuarios para sus hijos y la comida ,la bebida , la organización del jardín ,todo , era demasiado para una sola mujer .Aunque , en el fondo , le gustaba , sobretodo el hecho de sentirse importante y que u montón de gente se hospitalizara en su casa . Sentía su casa muy vacía sobretodo por el hecho de que sólo vivían allí ella, Arthur , Ron Ginny , las gallinas y el espíritu del Desván aunque quería no podía dejar d extrañar el anterior ruido en la casa con Percy y los gemelos .Extrañaba a su tercer hijo horrores , ella le enviaba cartas todas las semanas pero él jamas las respondía .

Y los gemelos , aquellos dos traviesos siempre le había traído problemas y siempre os había amenazado con echarlos , pero ahora que no estaban , lo único que quería era que volvieran .Sobretodo porque tenía mucho miedo por ellos .El callejón Diagón ya no era un sitio segura , era peligroso y ellos vivían en pleno centro de este . A estos no sólo cartas enviaba sino que también todas las semanas venían a su casa a traer la ropa sucia (cosa de la que Molly se quejaba , pero en verdad adoraba que la siguieran considerando aunque sea para esas pequeñeces )y también les preparaba pasteles de calabaza, melaza y todo tipo de comidas que ellos querían guardar para la semana , pero al ser tan apetecible, comían en una sola noche .

Subió corriendo las escaleras consciente de que Ginny a pesar de sus gritos despavoridos no se había levantado de la cama, la pelirroja era un "tronco " cuando se trataba de dormir.

Al llegar al primer piso , paso por delante de la habitación de Ron que era la que quedaba justo en frente de la escalera, lego fue hasta pasó delante de su habitación hasta que llegó al extremo que tenía como medianera la pared de l frente y entró en la habitación de su hija .

La habitación estaba pintado de un color turquesa fuerte el cual para ella era horrible , pero el cual Ginny consideraba bastante adecuado para una chica de quince años , como le había rogado a sus padres en su quinceavo cumpleaños. En la pared había desde algunas cartas con mensajes de amigas en un lugar apartado , hasta fotos de ella que había ido recopilando en una agotadora búsqueda familiar .Porque Ginny era así , tenía todo lo que quería , conseguía todo a cualquier precio y siempre quedaba como una reina. La menor de los Weasley había manejado desde su nacimiento , con la sorpresa de una niña en la familia, a todos, abuelos, tíos, hermanos y sobretodo a ella y a Arthur .Sobretodo a Arthur, era consciente que Arthur había dejado de considerarla la mujer más bella apenas había nacido esa pequeña colorina con los ojos del mismo color que su madre.

Molly se dispuso a examinar un poco las fotografías, encontró una de Harry, atrás de una de ella de pequeña, oculta, seguramente la habría puesta hacía tiempo ya, cuando era una pequeña niña y estaba enamorada de aquel quien creía el amor imposible, seguramente la habría ocultado de las miradas inquisidoras de su familia. Seguramente, de eso habría pasado tiempo, porque Molly sabía que ella ya no tendría por que ocultar su amor a Harry, según las revistas del Corazón, el no lo había hecho. Molly sonrió acordándose de la mirada triste que había puesto su esposo cuando ella se lo había comentado, explico, que no era el hecho de que fuera con Harry, con quien Ginny saliera, no sentía en absoluto que él lo había defraudado, sino lo que no podía entender, es como podía ser que su pequeña hija hubiese crecido tan rápido .Recordó como había tenido que luchar contra sus hijos mayores quienes criticaban a "ese Potter, el traidor ". Molly, sabía perfectamente que el odio no era contra Harry, es más, lo apreciaban mucho a Harry, pero no podían soportar que Ginny estuviera expuesta a tanta exposición, a ella no le molestaba, sabía que su hija era lo suficientemente inteligente como para disfrutar al máximo su relación, y que eso no le afectara en absolutamente, nada.

Miró a Ginny, mal que le pasara, tenía que despertala y no había otra forma que hacerlo con sus hijos que con gritos y amenazas, lo había probado todo, pero nada había resultado más efectivo que eso.

Ginny, Hija, vamos, despiértate. Tienes que vestirte, en cualquier momento llegara Harry- Esa frase fue el colmo de la paciencia de Ginny, había logrado nuevamente aparecer en su sueño, y siempre era igual, él se iba a luchar contra el innombrable y no regresaba y a Ginny lo esperaba por meses y años. Y encima, el "dulce despertar " que le daba su madre, también estaba relacionado con él. Estaba harta y no pudo reprimir ese grito que tan sueltamente largo.

¡BASTA!. Mamá no quiero que vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera con respecto a Harry, basta , yo ya he crecido ma , ya sé lo que debo hacer –Molly la entendió y se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cara

Hija, lo siento mucho, tienes razón pero sabes , es inevitable para todos, todavía ver en ti a esa pequeña niña que vivía tras Harry Potter y , tú sabes muy bien que me encantaría que Harry este en la familia.( Si bien Molly, sabía la historia no la sabía de la boca de su hija, y ansiaba mucho escucharla)

Ginny sonrió divertida, y miró a su madre

Mamá, no estuviste recibiendo los periódicos últimamente ¿no es cierto?- Molly negó distraída

¿Y no te pareció raro el dejo que hizo ayer Ron en la cena?

¿Ginny que estas insinuando? – Molly sabía mentir, de tal palo tal astilla.

¿Cómo puedes decir que a mí ya no me importa Harry? eso sólo fue un circo para que él se fije en mí – Molly sonrió –y sabes, me ha dado resultado porque al no leer esos periódicos te perdiste de unas de las historias más románticas que jamas he conocido. Que empezó aquel día en que él entró en la sala común , y sabes que hizo mamá – sin esperar respuesta se respondió a sí misma –y me beso.

Molly lanzó una carcajada , a la que Ginny respondió con una cara de interrogación .

Es que moriría por ver la cara de tu hermano en ese momento - Ginny se sumó a las carcajadas de su madre y así.

Ginny, quiero que me cuentes todo. Necesito saber todos los detalles.

A Ginny le asustó un poco ese "todo", pero para ella su mamá era más una amiga que otra cosa y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Te acuerdas de aquel novio del que te conté, llamado Dean Thomas. Pues unos días antes él y yo terminamos nuestra relación. Dean es un buen chico, pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y nos peleábamos bastante, no estabamos bien. Harry se estaba comportando extraño conmigo, pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntos y eso me hacía sentir bien. Lo me hizo comenzar a descuidar mi relación con Dean y él no es ningún tonto, sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Harry. Terminamos bastante mal, tras una pelea fuerte en la que él me llamo arrastrada y "una imbécil que vive por un tonto que no la quiere"- Para ese entonces Ginny hablaba más para sí misma que para su madre - La realidad es que esto último me deprimió bastante ya que sentí que tenía razón, y mi ánimo y autoestima estaban por el piso. Hermione, por otro lado insistía todo el tiempo, en que algo estaba cambiando con Harry, siempre me decía "ten cuidado". Y creó que la intuición una vez más no le falló porque más de una vez me encontré hablando con Harry los dos solos sobre los más variados temas por horas.

Fue entonces cuando a Harry lo castigaron, no pudo jugar al Quidditch y yo tuve que jugar en su lugar .Ganamos y eso lo sabes porque Ron aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para contar todo el relato.

Cuando nos encontramos en la sal común de Gryffindor, yo sólo esperaba que él llegara .Pero por algún extraño motivo el destino me hacía esperar y yo ya me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando por fin se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y apareció Harry.

Si bien fue Ron quien le dio la noticia, en el momento en que fui a su encuentro - Los pudores se borraron del cuerpo y la mente de Ginny - y el me besó y sentí como si todo tuviera sentido, como si la vida me sonreía para siempre , que había encontrado la felicidad eterna .

Suspiró

Miró a su madre. Las dos sonrieron y sintieron ese contacto especial que las conectaba , esa mirada de madre e hija.

-¿Por qué ya no están juntos?

Porque él pretende protegerme y tiene miedo de mi vida si sigo a su lado- Lo dijo como un discurso aprendido y sin gracia porque para ella no tenía sentido.

- Harry es un gran chico, y ya veras que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, ustedes serán felices por siempre. Ahora más que nunca ponte bonita para que él te vea , vamos .

**Un beso y Gracias **

**Juu**


	4. El reencuentro

**Hola !!!, Perdón , sí se que me tarde más de lo debido, pero realmente no encontraba el momento adecuado para sentrame como es debido a escribir el capítulo.Perdón, perdón .Si ??, agradezco infinitamente los reviews.**

**Ery:Gracias,realmente se nota que te gusta la historia y me sente a escribir este capítulo pensando en vos , en que no te iba a defraudar .Lo de las charlas , ya vendra no desesperes, enserio , casi todo el fic, ya tiene su base, pero como con eso no basta , le voy agregando cosas , entiendes ?. Un beso enorme!**

Haruka.Black-90:**Gracias,de veras que valoro mucho tus comentarios.Bueno espero con ansias el review correspondiente al capítulo 3 y también a este.He leído el capítulo 2 de "The Good Girl", y en breve dejare un review allí, quedate tranquila. Sólo hago un pequeño comentario, ese fic rompe con todos los moldes, y me encanta.**

**Yedra Poenix:Muchas gracias por pasarte,espero que te guste, este capítulo.Me gusto muchisimo eso de " tu versión dle septimo libro .. ", con lo poquito que fata. Sólo una duda, que significa tu nickname.Un beso !!**

**Anieee: Mi amor, que fiel que sos, te juro que pense que jamas ibas a volver a pasarte , y sin embargo ... aqui estas siempre.Sabías que te quiero mucho ?.**

**"El Reencuentro "**

Hermione fue la primera de los compañeros de los hermanos Weasley en llegar .Tenía pensado quedarse hasta después de la boda .Luego, tenía otros planes.

Al llegar , salió e la chimenea y no pudo creer el calor que debió soportar, el agosto europeo era lo que vulgarmente algunos llaman un horno .Ella venía de visitar las tierras del Sur argentino donde había ido a esquiar con sus padres, y la oleada de calor le pegó fuerte .

La recibió la señora Weasley con mucho afecto y cariño .Se tenían un cariño muy especial entre ellas. A Molly , Hermione le gustaba para Ron , le paría una muchacha de lo más inteligente , con buenos ideales , pasiones y sentimientos y que su carácter fuerte ayudaría ponerle la disciplina que ella no había podido a Ron.

Inmediatamente luego de los recibimientos y la entrega de las novedades y noticias , Hermione subió rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny. Tocó la puerta y espero que ella se abriera.

Ginny no entendía quien se dignaba a molestarla ahora que estaba por empezar su sesión de yoga, si bien antes lo practicaba usualmente con los nervios que le imponía la boda , se había convertido en una actividad diaria .

-¿Quién es y qué quiere? –Preguntó con los ojos cerrados ¡¡Hermione ¡Qué alegría verte!, por fin ...- y se abrazaron como las dos necesitaban, luego de tanto tiempo.

-Ginny, amiga , tantos años !!!, cómo te extrañe!!!!- la separo un poco - ¡Qué linda estas¿ es que nunca dejaran de florecer tus encantos?.

-Basta ..., pasa ...-Las dos entraron, y Ginny se agradeció mentalmente por haber ordenado un poco su habitación esa mañana .

-¿Cómo andas?- La pregunta de Hermione no se refría sólo al estado de ánimo actual

-Bien ,aunque un poco ansiosa- La pelirroja evadió la preguntas, pero su amiga no se iba a quedar con ganas , sabía exactamente cuales eran los pensamientos de Ginny al verla , sabía que si ella había llegado , alguien más estaría allí pronto.

-Y...¿ por qué,¿por la boda? o por la llegada de cierto amigo mío ehh ...???- Ginny sonrió. Hermione la conocía tan bien .No eran amigas hacía tanto tiempo , pero sin embargo , eran tan sinceras entre ellas , que con una mirada se decían todo . Y con dos palabras podían estallar en llantos y carcajadas. No compartían clases , ni recreos , pero , sin embargo , era la relación más profunda a la que las dos pertenecían. Compartían millones de secretos . En parte , además de la confianza mutua, porque no se podían mentir mutuamente Las dos captaban en seguida que algo le pasaba a la otra, y debían confesar el pecado cometido.

- Y bueno , es un poco de todo .La realidad es que no sé si quiero verlo, por un lado no aguanto más por ver sus ojos de nuevo , pero la otra parte de mi me dice que lo mejor es no verlo, porque si ahora pienso en el él todo el día¡después no sé que voy a hacer !.

- Lo sé Ginny, pero las dos sabemos que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, el nunca querría lastimarte, vamos no seas tonta.

-Eso es porque tienes miedo.

¿Miedo ?- Ironizó Ginny.

-Sí miedo, miedo de que no vuelva , de que le pase algo , de que no logre destruir a Voldemort.

JAMAS, nunca , JAMAS vuelvas a repetir, insinuar o decir lo que dijiste recién ...-Hermione la miró , frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja como diciendo "te lo dije ".

- Bueno, esta bien , lo admito , quizá sí tenga un poco de miedo por Harry- Respondió ella seria, esperando que Hermione dijera algo , pero la castaña no dejaba de mirarla .Seguía mirándola fijamente, sabía que Ginny tenía muchas cosas dentro para contarle , había pasado mucho tiempo sola y necesitaba descargarse porque sino iba a terminar explotando.

No me mires de esa manera tan perversa , Hermy - replico Ginny , ya había hablado demasiado, no tenía más ganas si seguía iba a terminar poniéndose mal, pero también sabía que si no hablaba también se pondría mal la mirada de Hermione era tan inquisidora que no tuvo más remedio que resistir

-Es que – nuevamente aparecieron , ese nudo en su garganta y ese cristal molesto en sus ojos - para mí es muy difícil aceptar que van a correr todos esos riesgos solos, me da miedo por ustedes y aparte no entiendo porque no quiere que yo vaya , cuál es la diferencia , entre ustedes y yo .Hermione , yo lo amo y si no vuelve ¿Cómo le diré lo que siento ?- A esta altura ya estaba al borde las lagrimas al igual que su amiga .

-Yo también tengo miedo, Ginny ¿Crees que para mí esto no es difícil? Sí lo es, pero necesito hacerlo , no podemos seguir evadiendo a Voldemort y nosotras bien sabemos porque Harry hace esto , y la respuesta no es , la estúpida profecía , sino una causa , un rencor y un deseo de venganza .Y esa es la causa mayor, Harry va a ir tras Voldemort para vengar a su madre , a su padre, a Dumbledore, a Sirius , a Diggory y a todas las víctimas de Voldemort y sus mortífagos .

Ginny no pudo , ni quiso contener las lagrimas que salieron por sus ojos , ya no lloraba de pena sino de rabia , lloraba porque ella más que nadie sabía el sufrimiento de Harry y había olvidado sus verdaderas razones .él la quería y necesitaba protegerla y ella tan sólo había sido egoísta y pensado en el dolor que le causaba estar sola , que él la hubiese dejado y todo aquella , y non había pensado que el tenía sus razones para no dejarla ir en su aventura. Tuvo gana s de llorar aún más fuerte , pero no pudo porque ene se momento entro por la puerta su hermano y seguido de él , Harry,

Harry que todavía no había aprobado su examen de aparición , ya que todavía no había cumplido los 17 años.La despedida de los Dursley había sido un acontecimiento que Harry recordaría siempre.

Cuando hubo terminado de empacar y bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto hacia el living de la casa de los Dursley, le dio una ojeada a la alacena , y sonrió , pensando que jamas volvería a ahí. Sobreviviera a Voldemort o no , no se encerraría ahí jamas , nunca. Esa parte de él ya había muerto. Observo la fotos de Dudley , y sintió felicidad al comprobar el poco efecto que en el producían , cuando no tanto tiempo atrás , a penas unos años , le producían unos celos terribles.

Lego al rellano y encontró los tres Dursley reunidos , no esperaba que se fueran a percatar que ese era el día de su despedida . Pero una vez más sonrió mentalmente, para ellos igual que para él , hoy se liberaran de una tortura .por primera vez en el mundo coinciden en algo , y paradójicamente , ese momento que se podría interpretar como uno de unión , era de felicidad , debido a una separación .Pasó olímpicamente al lado de ellos, y mascullo un – Me voy - , no le sorprendió escuchar como respuesta un simple gruñido de Vernón.

Encaminándose hacia la chimenea , escucho en un suspiro su nombre , y se dio vuelta .Su tía mantenía una gran caja amarilla en las manos y lo miro fijamente .Harry pudo sentir que esa mujer era su tía y no una desconocida. Sintió que era la hermana de su madre mientras la escuchaba decir – Esto es para tí , era de ella.

La tomo cuidadosamente y volvió en su camino hacia la chimenea. Los hechos que ocurrieron minutos más tarde hicieron que se olvidara completamente de aquel extraño paquete.

Cuando llegó a la madriguera , la señora Weasley lo recibió con un cariño familiar y la misma ternura y calidez de siempre .Al instante su amigo, Ron , bajo a su encuentro .Molly les avisó que Hermione ya había llegado y que estaba arriba , por lo que Ron insistió en que Harry dejara sus cosas y subiera con él a verla , aunque claro no explicó la razón específica.

Una vez arriba , Harry se plantó la idea de entrar como si nada la cuarto de Ginny con una caja amarilla que ni idea tenía que era ,pero las ganas de verla le ganaron , aunque jamas penso que se encontraría con semejante espectáculo...

**Nota :Que pasará ?, en el próximo chap,Un beso enorme a todos.**

**Muchas gracias por estar ahi **

**Juu**


	5. Estadía en la Mdriguera

**Hola a todos ,¿cómo andan ?, espero que muy bien.Bueno aqui traje el quinto capítulo.Espero que les guste a todos.Especialmente a Ery, porque lo hice bastante largo.**

**Weasley Ginny:Tus palabras son hermosas, tens una mano para eso .Realmente me sorprendes día a día.Fue re lindo verte , me morí de risa con vos .Te juro que me acuero y me río.Espero que te guste este capítulo .a ver cuando te dignas a actualizar vos ehh!.Uhh-Uhh.**

**Yedra Phoenix:Soy chusma y te pregunto por tu nombre , jaja .Es verdad, tengo una ansiedad por el septimo libro .Los siento como un abismo .Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y aqui va la continuacion .De la caja , fuiste la unica que dijiste algo y sera algo importante en la historia , pero falta.Un beso!**

**Ery:Como ya dije espero que te guste porque es bastante largo y hay más Harry Ginny**

**Ann: Muchas Gracias por tus palabras .Es muy importante para mí.Porque es muy fácil hablar de alguien que no conoces , pero que te diga esas cosas una persona que te conoce tanto como vos a mí , es un halago.**

**Mimig2:Que bueno que te gusto .Lo de perspectivas , que se yoo, fue un impulso lo de Ella y El , y lo deje.Me gusta tu historia , pero sigo sin entender lo de Gabrielle y Ellie.Ahh y cn eso del mensaje , te referis al review que me dejaste o a otra cosa?, soy nueva en esto y mucho no entiene , jaja .Un beso , espero que sigas leyendo y me aclare esa duda.**

Estadía en la Madriguera

Aunque jamas penso que se encontraría con semejante espectáculo.

Hermione tenía sus ojos llorosos, y lanzaba sollozos de a ratos ,Ginny por lo contrario lloraba desconsoladamente .

Harry y Ron habían abierto la puerta despreocupadamente creyendo que las chicas se llevarían una grata sorpresa, sobretodo Ron que lo único que deseaba era volver a verla a su "amiga". Harry lo acompañaba y trataba de fijarse que esa era su idea principal , acompañar a Ron , aunque claro esta que lo que más deseaba era verla rápidamente a Ginny , saber que ella estaba bien .

Al notar la presencia de los chicos , las chicas los imitaron y los cuatro quedaron congelados y ninguno sabía como romper el hielo , los cuatro quedaron completamente callados .mirándose unos a los otros .Aunque Ginny seguía apoyada sobre Hermione , los había visto y odio a su hermano por no haber tocado la puerta , lo único que le faltaba a Harry era encontrarla llorando , que estaría pensando ?.Por suerte , se sentía segura entre los brazos de Hermione , pero a su amiga pareció no importarle porque instintivamente la soltó y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación

- Harry!!, Ron!! Que gusto verlos!- saludo a cada uno con un beso y luego dijo :

-¿Cómo han estado ? – se notaba que lo único que quería era disimular esa situación tan peculiar. ninguno se negó frente a ese sugerencia .

- Bien y tu – Ron le contesto y la miró a los ojos , ella sintió al intensidad de esa mirada .De repente no quiso mirar a su alrededor para no perder esa ilusión que tenías . Sentían , ambos dos, que estaban solos en aquella habitación que de pronto también resulto desconocida para ambos .Se había extrañado horrores , pero ninguno de los dos lo confesaría , el orgullo y la vergüenza eran más amplias , que las ganas y el valor, que como Gryffindor los caracterizaba .Se sentían tan bien hablando de asuntos sin sentido , en realidad , ni sabían de que hablaban , eso no era lo importante .Por el contrario era lo de menos . Lo que en realidad contaba era la alegría de encontrase con esa persona en frente , de tenerse tan cerca sin atreverse a tocarse ,de escuchar la dulce voz del otro , de olor nuevamente su aroma y perfume .Aunque pareciera superficial esa conversación de temas inútiles era una ingenua manera de confesarse lo mucho que se habían extrañado y las ganas que tenían de despertar cada mañana con alguna de esas charlas inútiles.

Del otro lado ,Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de SU Ginny , al verla sufriendo y llorando , sofriendo esas irresistibles ganas de correr y abrazarla, calmarla, tocarla , besarla. Verla ahí tan sola y desprotegida lo enamoraba aún más, si eso era posible .Lo enternecía , como a cualquier hombre , ver a su mujer llorar .Le gustaba verla tan desprotegida y frágil , lo hacía sentir importante , sentía que ella lo llamaba a gritos , que le pedía a EL que la protegiese .Por eso a Harry se le hacía tan difícil controlarse, decir que no. Lo único que lo detenía era esa maldita voz que le decía que no , que le recordaba que no debía, que no podía .

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero en un montón , un grito de la Señora Weasley, lo hizo movilizares y moverse hacia la cocina .

El almuerzo fue un momento bastante pacifico .Ron y Hermione no disimulaban sus sonrisas, y al mirarse se sonrojaban mutuamente .Harry sólo levanto la mirada del plato para responder algunas preguntas sobre el verano que le hacía la señora Weasley .Ginny estaba igual , pero nadie le hacía preguntas, aunque sin que nadie se lo pidiese, ella levantó la mirada del plato , y lo vio responderle una pregunta bastante estúpida a su madre sobre los exámenes. Entonces pudo mirarlo sin pudores y quiso gritar de placer , al reencontrarse con esos lindos ojos y esa piel suave , sonrió al ver que movía las manos como si las sintiera molesta, no era gesticuloso, y muchas veces había notado que en el momento de hablar o comentar algo sentía sus manos incómodas e inútiles. Se lo había comentado una vez y ambos se habían reído .Extrañaba esos gestos tan propios de su personalidad. Cuando vio que su mirada se volvía hacia ella , bajo instantáneamente la cabeza hacia el plato , no quería verlo .La convivencia se le haría difícil.

Luego de comer tres raciones de pastel de melaza cada uno , Ron y Harry fueron a descansar un rato .Como los gemelos irían esa tarde, Harry dormiría en el cuarto de Ron con éste y los gemelos en su antigua habitación .Al llegar allí , cuando de verdad estuvieron solos , Harry no sólo noto que Ron había pegado nuevas fotos de los Chudley Cannon , y algunos artículos periodísticos sobre Quidittch . Sino que también pudo notar cierto enojo e indiferencia por parte del pelirrojo. El joven Potter que jamas tuvo el poder intuitivo de su amiga Hermione decidió preguntar inocentemente

-¿Estas Bien?

-mmm- Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Para Harry hubiese sido más fácil que Ron le pidiera que dejara de amar a su hermana a recibir esa escueta y sin sentido respuesta , así que lo agarró por los hombros , lo hizo girar para quedar enfrentados .

-Vamos Ron , nos conocemos bien

-¿Por qué la dejaste ?- Una vez más esa pregunta , que se hacía todas las noches y que le carcomía el alma .

-Por que la quiero – no encontró una respuesta más especifica , aunque bastante poco clara .

-¡Que linda manera de querer!—Ron desplegó, como raramente , un cinismo que demostraba lo poco que le gustaba la decisión tomada por su amigo .Pero para Harry era demasiado que alguien más le reprochara esa decisión, ya tenía bastante con que ella ni siquiera se dignara a mirarlo a los ojos .

-Es mejor que pelear y pelear son realmente confesar nuestros sentimientos no crees ?- Era la primera vez que Harry hacía referencia los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione –Yo lo único que intento hacer es protegerla , no sé el la mejor manera , pero es ala única que encuentro –Si bien no estaba enojada , quería demostrar se razón .Ron se sentó en su cama, Harry lo imitó .SE miraron y aquella mirada demostró un "tienes razón" por parte de ambos. Se conocían hacia tanto, que no necesitaban hablarse, se entendían igual.

De igual manera , ninguna de las dos chicas había subido a dormir , si bien ninguna de las dos se habla y simulaban que estaban durmiendo ambas sabían que ninguna de las dos estaba cumpliendo lo que la Sra. .Weasley les había dicho. Aunque cada una estaba sumida en sus profundos pensamientos .

Ginny esta perturbadísima por aquellos ojos verdes que la habían esta observando toda la tarde mientras ello lo ignoraba .Como le hubiese dejado correr a abrazarlo a él y así dejar de sentir aquel dolor. Decirle que él lo apoyaba , que estaba con él .Que si estaba con ella jamas estaría solo.

Hermione , estaba igual. No podía entender como Ron podía estar tan alto , y tan lindo .Al igual que su amiga deseaba correr a abrazar al pelirrojo, pero sabía que no podía ¿Cuándo por fin iba a animarse a confesarle sus sentimientos ?¿O acaso él no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ella sentía ?.Ahh¿¿por qué tenía que esperar siempre que él diera el primer paso '??.Al final, se olvidaría de ella , se conseguiría otra y ella quedaría sola(como ya había sucedido en una ocasión , pero bueno eso más que una contrincante era una zorra )

Aquella tarde llegaron los gemelos y realizaron tal barullo que no sólo lo chicos despertaron, sino que según la Sra. Weasley todo el vecindario. Traían millones de paquetes , bolsas y regalos .La madre los regaño por haber causado tanto lío y traes tantos paquetes cuando estaba segura que entre todo eso el traje que debían usar en la boda de su hermano estaría todo sucio y arrugado. En el fondo Molly estaba más que feliz de que sus hijos hubieran llegado y que estén allí , pero no se los iba a decir tan abiertamente porque sabía que inmediatamente después estarían gritándolo por todos los rincones.Pero los trajes de los gemelos no era la única cosa que faltaba arreglar para la boda , todavía faltaban algunas tareas domésticas que Molly les dio a sus hijos para que realicen.

Ron, Hermione, Fred y George debían desgnomizaran el jardín .Estos últimos dos se encontraron muy molestos porque ni siquiera pudieron probar el pastel de melaza antes de ir a trabajar. Y Harry y Ginny debía debían sacra algunas doxys de las cortinas que se encontraban en el comedor.

Los gemelos y Ron protestaron hasta el cansancio , pero la testarudez de su hermana no había florecido porque sí, su madre era igual o aún peor que ella por lo tanto debieron cumplir con la tarea. su madre les dio el libro _Guía de Guilderoy Lokhart sobre las plagas en el hogar. _Fred y George rieron al ver como Lokhart les guiñaba un ojo, pensando que en ese momento no debía ni pensar que uno de sus tantos hechizos desmemorisantes sería el que arruinara su falsa carrera.

A Hermione le parecía totalmente desleal a sus convicciones realizar esa tarea y Ron sabía que se avecinaba un largo discurso sobre los derechos igualitarios entre magos y criaturas. Fred, que también odiaba esos sermones , disparo rápidamente con otro tema del que se había dado cuenta apenas llegó a su casa.

-Hermione, supongo que seguirás creyendo que las revistas del corazón sólo dicen mentiras no es cierto

-Sí, así es

-Entonces, supongo que no has estado recibiendo la revista corazón de Bruja este último tiempo?

-Pues no – respondió la castaña (aunque la actriz de la película se tiño tantas veces .. )sin comprender.

-Ah!, entonces no habrás visto las hermosas fotos de mi hermana con Harry y no has leído los innumerables artículos sobre ellos que han escrito ...- Hermione rió y Ron la miró incrédulo –

-Pues, la verdad, no necesito leer nada , ni mirar ninguna fotografía porque lo vi todo en vivo y en directo –Comentó Hermione

-¿Curiosidad no, que mamá haya decidido que trabajen en el comedor ellos juntos – Fred comentó eso con ironía y un poco de confusión debía a lo comentado por Hermione de "en vivo y en directo ".

-Supongo que mamá alberga las esperanzas de que vuelvan juntos no ?- Ron hablaba por primera vez en esta conversación con mucha sensatez y coherencia.

-No contaba con la astucia de nuestro mayor héroe , Harry Potter , El Niño que vivió y sobrevivió , el elegido ¡- Ironizó Fred - Lindo novio se consiguió Ginny , de lo más simple el chico ...

-Típico de Ginny - comentó George – encuentra afecto en los más complicados , sino su hermano favorito no sería Ron .

Cuando Ginny escuchó a su madre que debía trabajar con Harry , le lanzó una autentica mirada de amor .Harry sentía lo mismo , pero en el fondo sabía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de Ginny más fácil sería para él la convivencia. Sin embargo, fue sin protestar y divisó de lejos la cantidad de doxys que había en aquellas cortinas .La tarea sería ardua y duradera .

Los dos se colocaron sus mascaras antidoxys .Ginny que todavía no estaba del todo preparada se mareo un poco y resbalo y hubiera caído al suelo y sino fuera porque unos brazos la atajaron antes de llegar .Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró nada más y nada menos que en los brazos de Harry.

- ¿Estas bien ?

-Si, no fue nada – intentó levantarse , pero esos ojos verdes la mataban .

-No, no lo digo por eso.

-Mmm- inquirió ella con sus ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué llorabas ?- insistió él.

Ginny sonrió , le encantaba que fuera tan atento, que se preocupara por ella ,no podía decirle la verdad porque él se sentiría mal, pero sin embargo esos ojos verdes la estaban matando. Era Harry, podía mentirle a cualquiera, pero a él ,no.

-Porque tengo miedo y me siento una tremenda inútil y egoísta- A esta altura los dos estaban sentados en el piso , mirándose , sin esas asquerosas máscaras..

-¿De que tienes miedo?- Harry le hablaba en un tono cariñoso y le acariciaba las mejillas. Ambos sintieron un dulce cosquilleo , una reacción fuerte y hermosa a la vez. Se necesitaban .

-No tengo miedo de nadie .Tengo miedo por alguien. Por ti.- él sonrió .¡Cuanto la quería !

-Y me siento una egoísta porque nunca me puse a pensar en el porque de tus actos y sólo pense en mí , y en lo que yo sentía

Harry volvió a acariciala y hablo casi en un susurro

-No quiero que te sientas mal- su tono de voz era tan consolador y tranquilo , mientras la acariciaba tranquilamente , lo que la hacía sentir tan bien –y no eres ninguna egoísta , nunca lo has sido .Tu eres una de las personas más buenas y hermosas que conozco .¡Miento !, Ginny eres la persona más hermosa que conozco – Ella sintió que se moría¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno ?- Quizás no eres tan buena cuando te enojas y mandas tus famosos hechizos mocomurcielagos .Ginny rió él la imitó

-No te pases , Potter, que puedo enojarme contigo .Motivos no me faltan –él no podía resistir , escucharla, reír, con esos ojos y aquella sonrisa , estaban demasiado cerca y queriendo y sin querer se fue acercando lentamente , estaban pegados , casi rozaban sus labios .

-No , Harry , no me confundas. Acuérdate de tu promesa, por favor- Ginny se moría de ganas de volver a probar sus labios pero no podía.Pero sabía que si Harry hacía eso, jamas se lo perdonaría. Harry entendió. Se paró, volvió a ponerse la máscara y comenzó a echar la poción antidoxy. Ginny hizo lo mismo .

Después de aquellos sucesos , la tarde transcurrió , en silencio , quizá demasiado silencio , pero es que los dos estaban tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	6. Preparativos

**Hola a todos !!!como andan ?, espero que muy bien !!, yo estoy de vacaciones así que muy feliz !.Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y éste también.**

**Mimig2:Y sí, estuvieron bastante cerca pero .. Con respecto alos otros dos , falta , pero eso ya lo escribí y me necanta , no creo que lo vaya a cambiar mucho así que .Enserio te parecio triste ?, que lástima !, bueno Un beso enorme!**

**Yedra Phoenix:Hola cómo estas ?y lo conoseguiste ???, yo todavía no me lo compre , pero me lo voy a comprar estoy segura .Que ansiedad !!.Obvio, Molly es una ídola !.Un beso enorme!**

**Haruka -Black-90. Gracias por firmarme tres veces , mucho mejor para mis reviews .Voy a tratar de conseguir la canción , y lo tantos años , es un comentario que se usa mucho en la Argentina cuando hace mucho que no ves a alguien , somos bastante exagerados.Te gusto lo de la Odisea , se me ocurrió mientras lo estab escribiendo , siempre me pareció divertdio eso de tejer y detejer , Y sí las madres , als madres ,q ue cosa no ?, ojala yo tendría una conversación tan profunda con la mía , pero la verdad me da bastante vergüenza.Me alegra que te hay gustao la escena Harry y Ginny , la hice con mucho cariño , amor y esmero .Y sí son basatante lentos ron y Hermione , pero como dice la propaganda de la pelicula de los Simpsons "las cosas buenas se hacen esperar".Una pegunta que te referías con lo de el calor y el frio ?, no entendí , igula , yo también quiero ir a Bariloche .Espero con ansias que actualizes #the good Girl ", un beso enorme**

**Ery Malfoy :¿Cómo que no va a poner nada de Harry y Ginny ?, yo voy a Londres y la mato !!.En este capítulo no hay mucho Harry y Ginny , pero en las próximos sí , ya vas a ver .y sí "que linda manera de querer " suena a frase de mamá .Hermione es muy divertida a mi ver , ya va a haber más sobre ella .Un beso Grande.**

**Weasley Ginny :Y viste al final nos vimos por el día del amigo , y es más te subiste al techo de mi casa, si bien no tuvismos una convesración tan interesnate como la de Ron y Harry.Todo el mumndo dijo que le gusto el papael de Hermione en este capítulo menos vos , vas al revés del mundo , creo que eso lo deciamos el año pasado , cuanto tiempo pasó de eso che!!,el año pasado estabas tan encariñada con un "Harry " coo Ginny en este capítulo no ??. te quiero mucho!**

**Lali Evans: Bienvenida!, muchismas gracias !, enserio me halagaste mucho !Y si hay basatnte pabadas de Harry y Ginny ( yo creo que mi historia lo es ) , pero hay otras muy buenas.Firmeza ?, puede ser , creo que sé lo que qiero , si si puede ser .Muchisimas gracias .Un beso y espero que te sigas sintiendo bien cuando lees mis fics **

"**Los preparativos"**

Los gemelos no fueron los únicos en llegar , también lo hizo Charlie , quien trajo lindas noticias para todos , sobre tierras lejanas y dijo que Hagrid se pondría muy contento al saber que el "pequeño "Norbert había tenido su primera cría. Saludo a Ginny en un efusivo abrazo y luego fue , disimulando el enojo a saludar a Harry Potter.

Ginny era su hermana pequeña y ese entrometido al que su familia había acogido plácidamente y sin pedir nada a cambio lo traicionaba así , utilizándola , a ella que era una dulce criatura inocente .Si bien todos los presentes escucharon el :

- Hola ,Harry - sólo Harry escucho el susurro de Charlie con un no muy amistoso "Mucho cuidado Potter , te tendré en la mira ".Harry tragó saliva. Gracias a el cielo , Charlie no había estado esa tarde cuando limpiaban las cortinas del comedor , la imagen de los labios de Ginny todavía lo hacía suspirar , la imagen de sus ojos llorosos al llegar todavía le daba ganas de abrazarla ,pero ,Charlie tenía razón tenía que tener cuidado , pero no sólo de Charlie,(y de Bill) sino de él , y sus impulsos. Que tanto se habían agravado en los últimos años , en que sus hormonas estaban más revolucionadas que nunca.

La Sra. Weasley había preparado una cena especial esa noche con sándwichs de los sabores y gustos más variados que se acordaban con los caprichos de todos los que allí estaban. Al finalizar , retiro los platos y con un simple - Fregotego , todo quedo reluciente. Luego , mientras la mayoría de los miembros disfrutan un riquísimo pastel de fruta , comenzó a informar de la planificación del día posterior.

- Bill llegara mañana , junto con Fleur y su familia .Les ruego que se comporten - lanzó una mirada inquisidora a los gemelos - y que por favor , tengan preparados sus trajes y túnicas - nueva mirada a los gemelos - la de ustedes ya esta lista - dijo mordazmente , no es que estuviera enojada con sus hijos , sólo estaba muy nervioso por la boda. - Como sabrán comenzara a las ocho por la noche , espero que mucho antes , ya estén todos listos.- Si bien su tono era de una persona enojada, no lo estaba , sólo que todo aquello era una gran responsabilidad, que no la había dejado dormir tranquila en todo le verano y ahora se presentaba ante ella con tan pocas horas de espera . Más allá de la carga física también se presentaba como una carga emocional .Era el primero de sus hijos que se casaba .Todavía , las pocas veces que veía a su hijo lo recordaba como ese bebe que una vez había tenido en sus brazos y ahora ese pequeño hijo se iba a casar. Miro de repente a todos sus hijos , para todos llegaría el momento en que abandonarían el nido y cortarían el cordón umbilical .Todos se casarían algún día , eso sí , lo entendía , pero pedía por dios que todas sus nueras no fueran tan insoportables como Fleur .

Totalmente contrario a su madre ,Ginny estaba de lo más relajada y sobretodo muy feliz. Se sentía completa, como se iba a sentir sino .Lo había tenido entre sus brazos , comiendo de la palma de su mano , había descubierto que la seguía amando , como aquella tarde en que se besaron por primera vez .Durante la desdoxidación había sentido la misma adrenalina que en ese momento - Se había convencido de que a él realmente , ella le importaba , que le importaba demasiado , que realmente sentía cosas por ella , y aunque había tenido que detenerlo , para ella lo más glorioso fue saber que teniéndola cerca , él no se podía contener. Porque no estaba enojado con ella , como creía anteriormente , todo lo contrario .La comprendía , la comprendía perfectamente y por sobre todas las cosas, la consideraba HERMOSA, la MÁS hermosa .Ese comentario llevo a aumentar el ego de Ginny a más no poder ,se sentía híper feliz con los comentarios que Harry le hacía , que a pesar de que no era lo que se dice un hico simpático o comediante siempre lograba hacerla reír , y nada valía más para Ginny , que le robaran una sonrisa.

Suspiro, pensando en la cantidad de tiempo en que llevaba pensando en Harry Potter , aproximadamente desde el día en que lo conoció, y luego de que había pasado tanta agua bajo el puente sentía que lo amaba, con todas las fuerzas del Universo .Ginny penso, nunca se lo había dicho . ¿por qué ?

-GINNY!!!!- la voz de su madre la saco inmediatamente de ese subconsciente al que la había trasladado su imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa ?- respondió muy molesta

- Hace media hora que te estoy llamando , hija ¿qué diablos estabas pensando ?- Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando .Hermione se estaba destornillando de risa, lo que la hizo suponer que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y que ella debía estar poniendo tremenda cara de boba enamorada, como, su amiga decía , ponía cada vez que pensaba en Harry .

-¿Qué pasa ?- reformulo

-¿Sabes exactamente en que momento debes salir no ?

- Sí justo antes que Fleur , no ?

- Exacto, recuerda que tú junto con Gabrielle son las damas de Honor - dijo su madre - Y esa es una gran responsabilidad- repitieron las dos al unísono , estaba harta de escucharla decir eso

Harry había olvidado ese detalle , y se imagino que seguramente se pondría algo que la haría lucir hermosa, río mentalmente , aunque se pusiera el peor diseño existente en el mundo se vería bien igual. Y con estos pensamientos , se fue , pacíficamente a dormir .Mañana lo esperaba un gran día.

Ginny caminaba por una larga alfombra roja y le sonreía a todos los que encontraba a us paso .No distinguía las caras pero sabía que todos eran conocidos para ella y que la querían mucho .De repente vio a lo lejos una cara conocida que la miraba ansiosamente con una sonrisa dibujada .Sus ojos verdes le delataron a Ginny de quien se trataba y ella también le sonrió .Era el día más feliz de su vida . Llevaba un largo y lindo vestido blanco y Harry la esperaba en el altar con un fino y elegante traje italiano .

Harry sonrió al pensar en ese sueño que había tenido mientras se cambiaba , observó a Ron , una vez más agradecía que su amigo no supiera oclumancia. Lo miro, supo que algo malo le sucedía cuando se percato de que se estaba poniendo la túnica al revés ..

¿Estas bien?- le preguntó como para sonar sutil .

Sí , aunque un poco nervioso- Ron se percato del pequeño problema de la túnica y se apresuro a acomodársela

¿Por la boda?- Harry también estaba nervioso y por eso sus preguntas no eran demasiado inteligentes.

Si , bueno ,eso en parte .

¿Y la otra parte?- preguntó su amigo .

Es que , pues , ayer antes de irme a dormir escuche a mi madre decir algo que me quedo bastante grabado durante toda la noche .

¿Qué? - Harry se temía lo peor.

Mi mamá dice que Bill y Fleur se casan de ...-TODAVÍA EN LA CAMA ,Ron tu madre va a matarte , apúrate.!!!

Hola Hermione ¿cómo andas?, yo , muy bien , gracias por preguntar .¿Qué dices,¿Nos tenemos que levantar? no hay problema...- Era la manera menos dura que tenía de explicarle a Hermione que lo había interrumpido.

Perdón – su voz denotaba arrepentimiento- ¿de que hablaban?

Dice mamá que se levanten – esta vez la que interrumpía era Ginny

Ohh Dios ¿Harry tu has puesto un cartel en la puerta que dice "entre sin aviso"-Ron se sentía frustrado una vez que tenía una historia interesante para contar , lo interrumpían cada dos segundos.

Harry que no quería demostrar que también estaba enojado por no poder escuchar a Ron , opto por una pose más fácil.

Ginny , Hermione siéntense , Ron sigue contando.

Bueno, todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos de que Fleur y Bill se iban a casar ¿no es cierto ?

Los otros tres asintieron.

- Mamá tiene una teoría que le explicaba anoche a Charlie .Dice que Bill y Fleur se casan de apuro.

Silencio sepulcral

-¿Quieres decir que estas ... embarazada?- Hermione preguntó entre asustada y divertida

Eso es lo que ella cree – Ron encontraba esas situación muy divertida.

- Pero ..¿Cómo?

Harry miró a Hermione incrédulo.

- Hermione –Todos voltearon a verlo - ¿acaso no te lo imaginas?- Harry sonrió con malicia , y Hermione se sintió una estúpida

- Pero no sé le nota nada – Ginny hablaba luego de un largo rato de silencio , en el que los cuatro estaban reflexionando

- Bueno, pudo haber hecho algún hechizo en su ropa o algo así.

- Hey , y tu cómo sabes tanto ehh¿acaso tu también ocultas algo?- Ginny comento en tono de burla .

Harry rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja , Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada , éste paro sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron también reía.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Ronald ?- La voz de la castaña estaba impregnada de una frialdad .

Nada ,nada .Mejor váyanse que tenemos que cambiar o mamá nos va a matar a los cuatro.

Esa tarde fue interminable.

Cuando Bill llego , la Sra. Weasley explotó en lagrimas diciéndole, mientras lo abrazaba y su hijo mayor la consolaba que su "pequeño hijo " fuera a casarse.

Los gemelos explotaron de risa viendo como su madre besaba y abrazaba a su hijo mayor.

La tarde transcurrió apresurada , con gritos y corridas. Harry al ver que mucho no podía ayudar había decidido luego de almorzar , comenzar a probarse el traje que la Señora Weasley le había comprado .Al igual que las chicas , él y Ron se encerraron en el cuarto de Ron quien lo puso al tanto de lagunas nuevas novedades del Quidtich , la diferencia entre ellos y Hermione y Ginny es que a ellos se los volvió a ver durante la tarde ,pero a las chicas no.

Ya cambiados , Harry y Ron salieron a l jardín y lo vieron transformado .Por un momento debieron preguntarse si por alguna extraña razón no se habían transportado hacia uno de esos aristócratas jardines ingleses del siglo XX. En un extremo estaba instalado un altar lleno de flores blancas y rosas , que estaban combinadas con las sillas también de estos dos colores pastel. La sillas estaban todas ubicadas mirando al altar , y en el medio de ellas había un pasillo por donde ellos creían pasaría Fleur .

Harry nunca había estado en una boda , lo más parecido a una que había visto era una en la televisión en la casa de los Dursley .Ron por el contrario había asistido a muchas bodas de miembros de su familia ,pero todas le resultaban igual de aburridas, recordaba que Bill le había comentado una vez que para él también eran muy aburridas, y ahora para la boda de este , su casa había sido completamente transformada y su madre estaba al borde un ataque de nervios

Odio las bodas .Creo que jamas voy a casarme.- Dijo Ron como conclusión de la escena .

Eso es porque nunca conseguirás alguien que te aguante – Fred apareció y le respondió con la aprobación de su hermano George que afirmaba con la cabeza , aprobando las palabras de su gemelo.

¡ Cállense , no lo digo por eso .Pero realmente , miren este desastre – señalo el jardín de su casa- ¿ Ustedes se casarían ?

No – respondieron los dos al unísono – pero lo nuestro es diferente .nosotros somos algo así como "propiedad pública", no somos de nadie en particular pero de todas en general.

Harry rió .De repente escucho que lago se cía y miró a su alrededor , Y la vio a Tonks que acababa de llegar. Sabía que se ella había llegado , Lupin también , se disculpo de Fred y George , y salió a buscarlo .

Lo encontró entrado por la puerta de atrás , al verlo su ex –profesor se puso muy contento .Harry era casi un hijo para él , era le lazo que lo unía lo que le quedaba fuera del mundo de los hombres lobos , era un razón muy fuerte por la cual él todavía no se había rendido a su destino .Creía que , como amigo de su madre y de su padre debía protegerlo , y no podía aceptar que Harry fuera grande como para protegerse solo.

Sabia que quizá el chico no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para confiarle algunas cosas y eso le molestaba , por eso le ponía tan contento que fuera Harry lo hubiera buscado a él , que él a Harry .

Harry ¿cómo andas?, Tanto tiempo!! –Harry sonrió frente a ese comentario y Lupin lo imitó , entendía lo que Harry quería decirle con ese gesto .- Si , yo me siento igual.

¿Cómo ha estado usted , profesor ?

Harry hace tiempo que de ser tu profesor, Y creo que debido a las situaciones y los lazos que nos unen deberías dejar de llamarme de usted .

Si , creo que tienes razón

Harry –este voltio a ver a Lupin- sé lo que estas pensando desde que te fuiste de Hogwarts , te conozco más de lo que crees , y sé que tiene sentido .No sé nada de la misión que tenía encargada Dumbledore para ti , pero sé que él no querría que te comprometieras solo .Sólo diré una cosa, no cometas locuras , Harry

Lo mismo decía Sirius , y mira como termino –respondió cabizbajo , era la primera vez que hablaba de su padrino con Lupin – éste sonrió.

Sirius nunca se quedaba quieto , no estaba echo para eso. Nada lo hacía dejar de cometer locuras , era un merodeador.

Harry sonrió era inmenso se deseo de volver a verlo , pero sabía que era imposible. Lupin sonrió también adivinando los pensamientos de Harry , para él también era muy doloroso haber perdido a Sirius.

Siento mucho interrumpirlos , pero la boda esta a punto de comenzar , debemos ir a sentarnos – les dijo Ron.

Vamos entonces – comentó Lupin.

Fueron caminado hasta algunas sillas .Bill se encontraba ya en el altar , y la Sra. Weasley estaba con él. Ya casi todos los invitados se encontraban sentados .¿Dónde estarían las chicas?

**Donde estaran ?, en el próxmo capítulo. Pasenla lindo !!**


	7. Algunos Pensamientos

**Hola a todos !, cómo estan ?, yo muy bien .Tengo el libro 7 , esta bárbaro , me esta gustando un poco , pero es difícil y tiene mucha acción , sé que muchos lo estan leyendo y que los fics quedaron re parados por ese motivo pero si todavía hay alguien inbteresado en mi fic no quiero que se quede con la intriga por tanto timpo , así que aquí esta el capítulo justamente 7.**

**princess.noelia - green.gir...****: Me alegro que les haya gustado y ojal que realmente sigan prendidas.No me gusta mucho la pareja de draco /Ginny pero intentare pasarme por Let It Be .Un beso !**

**Yedra Pohenix: Debo agardecerte que me hayas enviado el archivo , aunque ya te mande un mail que espero hayas recibido , espero que sigamos en contacto . Un beso grande !!**

**Mimig2:ya te lo terminaste el libro ?, bueno dependiendo por donde vayas , creo que entendí lo que me dijiste de Lupin , pero no quiero poner nada aca por si alguien no lo empezo , si queres podes mandarme un mail y lo comentamos ahi .Un beso grande !  
**

"Algunos pensamientos "

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada de una pequeña siesta , había soñado que no llegaba a la boda y que la imbécil de Gabrielle ganaba protagonismo , más del que necesitaba .Estaba tan nerviosa y excitada , que no daba más .Despertó a Hermione que dormía en la cama que su madre le había preparado justo al lado de la propia. No se mostró muy contenta , pero coincidió con Ginny en que debían estar perfectas , ambas , por eso mismo comenzaron a peinarse y maquillarse .Ginny tenía más experiencia en el asunto , pero Hermione lo vivía como un juego por lo que se estaba divirtiendo muchisimo.

Ginny busco su nuevo delineador mágico que le permitía dar a sus ojos la forma que quisiera , al no encontrarlo corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y en el trayecto , tropezó con algo .Se detuvo a verla , y observo que era una gran caja amarilla .

- Hermione ¿esto es tuyo ?- Hermione observo la caja , lo había visto pero no sabía donde .

- No , debe ser para ti ,un regalo , quizá.

- No no creo - Le respondió Ginny

- Me suena conocida , a alguien se lo vi

- De mi familia no es seguro , Mi madre odia el amarillo , dice que da mala suerte - Hermione observó la caja , pensando y buscando el momento en que la había visto por primera vez .Busco en su memoria e hizo un recuento de los sucesos para dar con el propietario de esta hasta que

- Ya sé , ya sé , es de Harry , él la trajo - Es que claro , luego de la Sra. Weasley mandara su baúl hacia la habitación de Ron .Harry se quedo sólo con la caja , y al comenzar a hablar con Hermione la apoyo en el piso. La emoción del momento , lo hizo olvidarla y Ginny ni siquiera verla.

- Debe ser para ti , Ginny, ábrela.- le dijo su amiga .

-¿ Te parece? – Ginny se moría de ganas de abrirla pero , le daba un "no se que "

Dale , dale – Hermione estaba muy excitada .

Ginny agarro la caja y se sentó en su cama , atrás habían quedado las ganas de cambiarse y maquillarse .Esa caja para ella , era más misteriosa que la caja de Pandora, se imaginaba cualquier cosa .¿Qué sería ?: todo se le ocurría , un vestido , una declaración de amor , un recuerdo , un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado o adelantado según como se viera el calendario .

Empezó a abrirla , le temblaban las manos de los nervios y la emoción .Terminó de abrirla y vio , con sorpresas , papeles , fotos de no sabía quien , no distinguía las caras ya que buscaba un signo de Harry en aquella misteriosa caja. Agarro un cuaderno que no creyó sería de Harry , ya que tenía una gran flor en el centro , el fondo era negro y la flor era de muchos colores y creaba un gran contraste .

Hermione estaba igual de sorprendida que ella y curiosa como era le pidió a Ginny que la abriera .La primera hoja sólo contenía una flor como la anterior , En la segunda se notaba flores como al de las tapas en los bordes y en el centro en grandes letras y con una caligrafía prolija y apurada decía :

Hola , mi nombre es Lily Evans .

Hermione ahogo un grito .Ginny la miró tratando de encontrar una respuesta en la cara de su amiga

¿Evans¿ es quién yo creo qué es ?

Sí , es la madre de Harry , y esto – dijo Hermione mirando la caja – debe ser todo de ella , no ?

Wouw – fue todo lo que la pelirroja pudo exclamar .De repente vio una foto que le gusto mucho. En ella había una chica pelirroja con unos ojos verdes muy intensos, que le hicieron recordar muchisimo a Harry, al lado de un chico alto y muy apuesto con pelo color azabache y muy desordenado.

¿Son ellos no ?- Ginny nunca había visto una foto de los padres de Harry .

¿Tus suegros ?.Sí , si son ellos .James era extremadamente parecido a Harry ¿no ?

Ginny asintió , coincidía en eso , pero seguía pensando que Harry era más lindo.

Lily era preciosa- Cualquiera que hubiese estado observando la foto , podría negar las últimas palabras de Ginny .Su belleza era muy natural y se notaba que amaba profundamente al hombre que la estaba abrazando .

Mira quien esta ahí – Hermione señalo una foto en la que se encontraba Sirius Black , aunque las chicas lo conocieron , nunca lo habían visto joven y antes de Azkaban .Y las dos se quedaron bastante embobadas u rato . De pronto Ginny vio otra foto en la que estaban los tres.

Debe ser la boda de los Potter – Y efectivamente Hermione coincidió porque Ginny llevaba un ajustado vestido al cuerpo blanco bordado que le sentaba muy bien y James un smoking que lo hacía lucir muy elegante .En el medio Sirius sonreía también muy bien vestido .La imagen de la boda, les hizo recordar la boda a la que debían asistir dentro de muy poco tiempo , por lo que decidieron que lo mejor comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta .

Ginny asintió y guardó todo perfectamente en su lugar .Luego se lo mostraría a Harry.

Estaba conmocionada nunca había visto a los padres de Harry y verlos allí , tan felices había sido un shock para ella.

La boda estaba por empezar y esa razón era importante para ella también .No quería quedar apacado por la belleza de las hermanas De la Coeurt y menos que menos por esa estúpida de Gabrielle que se creía que podría conquistar a Harry porque una vez él la había salvado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos .Ginny lo admitía , aquella vez se había muerto de celos .Casi rompe su varita de rabia , pero luego lo penso mejor y penso que con su varita por lo menos podría hechizar a esa imbécil.

Encima ese mismo año se había enterado de que a Harry le gustaba Cho Chang . CHAN!, golpe bajo para ella .Chang era todo lo que ella no era ; morocha , con rasgos orientales muy sensual y totalmente voluptuosa.Esa chica tenía dos razones por las cuales cualquier chico se le quedaría mirando

Y en ese momento ella sólo tenía 13 años y ningún chico se fijaba en ella .La estúpida encima , había rechazado a Harry. ¡A Harry !¡Por dios que tremenda tarada! .Recordaba que Harry se había quedado sin pareja y Ron le había insinuado que fuera con ella. Mierda . Ya le había dicho que sí a Neville .

- Me quería matar – recordaba Ginny .

Definitivamente , el torneo no había sido una buena época para ella. Harry enamorado de Cho, ella sin poder ir al baile con él , Harry salvando a la estúpida y arrogante de Gabrielle y luego sonrojándose al recibir u beso de Fleur , por no contar que estaba en peligro constante de muerte. ¡Lindisimo !, para colmo ese año le vino su primera menstruación y Hermione no le hablaba por ser la hermana de "el estúpido de Ronald Weasley ".

- Ginny si no te cambias rápido no vas a llegar - Volteó a ver a su amiga que la apuraba sabiendo que Ginny odiaba que la apuraran .Le costó asimilar lo que veía :

Hermione tenía un rodete prolijamente despeinada con algunos mechones cayendo desde atrás .Se había maquillado poco , pero remarcando sus puntos fuertes , como eran sus ojos y sus labios que le daban un aire diva superada .El vestido era espectacular , de color champagne con una tira ancha y la otra más fina que dejaba ver casi por completo sus hombros .La tela era brillosa y caía con un ruedo irregular dejando ver sus delgadas piernas .Sus zapatos eran altos y combinaban con su vestido .

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta , mientras observaba a su amiga , quien estaba muy , pero muy nerviosa.

Ella jamas se ponía algo tan osado , simplemente se vía fea , no se creía linda , ni simpática y menos que menos sexy .Pero nunca viene mal tener una amiga que te levante el autoestima y el animo .Y esa amiga era Ginny , quien desde hacía dos años le decía que no sólo era linda , sino que algunas partes de su cuerpo podían despertar algo más que el instinto masculino .Por lo que recibía más de un almohadonaso..y a la larga uno se termina creyendo ciertas cosas , Ginny tenía esas cosas , Te convencía de cualquier cosa.

La boda de Bill y Fleur era para ella la ocasión perfecta para deslumbrar a cierto pelirrojo que la tenía loquita , si es que "loquita" no le quedaba chico .

Es que la sonrisa de él podía matarla , ver como se enojaba cuando ella lo retaba , la hacía sentir mejores cosas que un orgasmo (aunque claro esta , que ella nunca había tenido un ).Ese pelirrojo la había hecho sentir cosas desde que estaban en primer año . ¡Cómo la había echo sufrir !.Había sido muy cruel con ella , aunque ella admitía que en esa época ella era muy insoportable , todo el día estaba obsesionada con ser la mejor , porque de repente había recibido una carta diciendo que era una bruja y estaba aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y no había sido cualquier cosa , se sentía bastante afuera de ese mundo y por eso creía que teniendo las mejores notas podría integrarse más fácilmente .Se sentía tan sola ...Fue entonces cuando como del cielo cayeron Ron y Harry en su vida .Intercambiaron las primeras palabras alegres en una aventura peligrosa , jamas se habría pensando que su amistad estaría repleta de ellas .Jamas volvió a ser la misma .Desde ese momento su estadía en Hogwarts fue maravillosa, más allá de aquellos malos momentos de peleas intensas con Ron que donde se lastimaban tanto mutuamente.

- Estas hermosa !!!!,Más que nunca !!!, Por eso no me queráis contar del vestido !- Hermione sólo podía sonreír , le ENCANTABA que la alargaban , pero claro , no podía demostrarlo .

- Al final , voy a tener dos sobrino antes de pensarlo.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Ginevra Weasley ?- la miro de reojo previendo que se vendría una respuesta non santa .

- Que con ese vestido , no sólo Bill y Fleur - Ginny hablaba entre carcajadas viendo como la cara de Hermione se transformaba - se casaran de apuro ... - Hermione tuvo , nuevamente , que tirarle un almohadonaso , que no logro callarla , sino que por el contrario , logro que Ginny se destornillara de risa.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas tú en tu vestuario , Weasley ?- Ginny se miró en el espejo de su cuarto .Todavía estaba en pijama .

- Fleur se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea con cuanto glamour baja su dama de honor - se burlo la castaña .

Si quieres que me cambie , entonces vete. Al igual que tú o quiero que nadie , excepto mamá que fue la que me lo consiguió vea el vestido , así que Fuera – gritó Ginny en son de burla

Hermione salió riendo y dejando a su amiga , muy nerviosa.

**Espero que les haya gustado .**

**Sean muy felices...**


	8. El Casamiento

**Hola a todos !!!Cómo estan ??, Espero que un pco mejor que yo .Resulta que como les conte estoy leyendo DH , y leí un par de cosas que me pusieron muy triste , así que estoy un poco trsite por eso , auqneu por otro ladoe stoy contenta porque recomenze las clases y vi a mis amigas y eso me pone bien ,en cualquier momento retomare DH , y bueno , supongo que ya se sabía que no iba aser todo color de rosa, auqneu todavía no sé porque medio como que le deje ahi y no quise seguir asíq ue estoy entre la curisidad y la tristeza , y Dios pensar que sólo es un libro , pero para todos nosotros a veces sucede que suena más importante que otras pabadasde al vida cotiadiana no ?.**

**Carolina :Gracias por pasarte , y como veras sí lo estoy disfrutando mucho , me gusta mucho , yo tampoco puedo para de leerlo , pero intento ponerme limites porque sino ... Un beso !**

**Lali Evans : me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y a míe se epílogo también me da mucha curiosidad , pero noquiero llegar porque eso es EL final , el final más alla de todos los fanfics del mundo !! Un beso !**

**Ery Malfoy : No sé con que no tenías razón ya te lo preguntare cuando termine el libro y te dare mi opinión, en el momento que leí tu review no entendí lo de la emoción , ahoara creo que sí y esa es la causa de mi tristeza, si es que estamos habalndo de los mismo .Me alegro que te ahya gusatdo , un beso grande !**

**Haruka .Balck90:Cuando habre yo dicho so de que als cosas buenas se hacen esperar?? Hablo tanto que ya no se ni lo que digo !!! Dios , a veces pienso que hablo hasta dormida , esperoq ue este capítulo te dejo conforme respecto a eso . Si lod e la conversación de Harry con Lu´pin también me gusto mucho a mpi , sobre todo porque supongo que nceesitan estar juntos , ahora m´s que nunca y atmbién que Harry nunca hablo de Sirius con nadie y lo debe matar todo aquello .Y lo de Bill y Fleur es medio un isparate , pero me resulto divertido y lo puse . Y sí , el capítulo era un poco de transición pero bueno siempre quise saber que piensan un poco ellas también, como lo de Ginny en el Torneo .Y ciomo no vamos a tener vicio con esa pareja si son perfectos los dos , a mí me encantan .Asistencia médica y psicológica vana necesitar , jaja . Lo de gabrielle es un viejo erncor , y bueno no spe a mí no me cae para anda bien .Espero que la pases bien en esta desconectación . Un beso Grande !**

**Yedra Phoenix :No dejaría de escribir por mada , con los feliz que me hacen sus reviews , y sí ya vamos sabiendo algo de la caj , pero prntose sabra más, espro que te gsute el capítulo .Un beso Grande !**

"El Casamiento "

Hermione , cambiado , lista , nerviosa y divertida bajo las escaleras elegantemente y se encamino hacia el jardín . Casi todos los invitados ya estaban sentados , Hermione divisó varios miembros de la familia Weasley ,, a los que pudo distinguir por el pelirrojo de sus cabellos , así como también muchos miembros de la familia De la Coert , una mujer muy parecida a Fleur , Pero más madura se encontraba cerca de la Sra. Weasley quien la miraba con una mirada inquisidora , pudo divisar también algunas mujeres , y comprender , lamentablemente para ella , que había rastros de veelas en todos los miembros de los De la Coert .

Casi había oscurecido , y el jardín estaba alumbrado por velas que también funcionaban como parte de la decoración , el jardín estaba hermoso, pero el plus lo daban las estrellas que brillaban más que nunca .

Entonces vio lo que estaba buscando .En la segunda fila estaba cierto pelirrojo , Hermione , quien no estaba acostumbrado a usar tacos altos , simplemente por le hecho de que no encontraba ocasión para utilizarlos , casi tropieza de la impresión que le dio verlo a Ron tan hermoso. Llevaba puesto un traje , que lo hacía muy masculino y se encontraba despeinado al estilo Potter .Lo que nuca se imagino que eso no sería lo mejor que disfrutaría de él esa noche .

Cuando ron giró al cabeza vio algo que lo dejo duro . allí estaba Hermione , SU Hermione con un vestido que dejaba ver sus perfectas y esbeltas piernas , y un escote en el que podía perderse perfectamente .Esa noche , se dijo a sí mismo , sería una noche muy especial .

- ¡Allí esta Hermione !- dijo Harry con jubilo , y estaba harto de estar sentado esperando que la boda comenzara , si Hermione había bajado significaba que no faltaba mucho

Ya me había dado cuenta – respondió Ron con una sonrisa cómplice. Los dos rieron .

Hermione llegó hasta ellos y instintivamente Harry se corrió y le dejo su asiento , justo al lado de Ron .

- Harry¡estoy tan nerviosa !, nunca he estado en una boda mágica – comentó HERMIONE .

- ¿Hay Diferencia con las bodas muggle ?- preguntó Harry

- Yo nunca he estado en una boda muggle – comentó Ron

- Yo tampoco , es más nunca he estado en una boda – ante aquel comentario de Harry , Hermione recordó la fotografía de la boda de James y Lily , y sonrió nostálgicamente .

De repente , todos los murmullos fueron callados por una música suave y romántica de fondo haciendo que todos los allí presenten giren la cabeza para observar el pasillo por donde aparecería la novia .

- por fin va a comenzar – comentó Ron muy aburrido – esto ya me estaba aburriendo ¡!!

- ¡Qué insensible eres Ronald ¡!- Hermione Estaba in dig na da ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa ?su hermano se estaba casando y al él no le importaba un comino ¿ cómo podía ser que quisiera tanto a ese ser tan desagradable ??- ¡Tu hermano se esta por casar con la mujer de su vida y a ti sólo te interesa divertirte !!.

- Vamos Hermione , "la mujer de su vida "", creo que eses más inteligente que eso . Sólo se casa con ella porque es hermosa – A pesar del supuesto halago (es que viniendo de Ron Weasley todo podía convertirse del odio amor en medio segundo )Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que oía

- Y por que crees que se casaron entonces

- No te dije que se casan de apuro – pero no pudo terminar , con el disturbio de la agitada disputa , no se había percatado que las luces se había apagado , sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo hizo callarse , sino un susurro , proveniente de la boca de su mejor amigo .

- Ginny

Allí estaba ella , luego de tanto esperarla aparecida dejando a Harry incrédulo y sin creer lo que veía . Se veía aún más hermosa , sexy y delicada que de costumbre , Su vestuario provoco en Harry una completa revolución de hormonas, y , a pesar de que él tenía conocimiento de lo que aquella pelirroja causaba en él , no pudo evitar sentirse superado por ese autocontrol que había instaurado en él mismo .

Sus zapatos tenían taco y la hacían ver más alta , sus espectaculares piernas no sólo estaban presentes sino que hicieron suspirar a más de uno . Su vestido era negro y ajustado , por lo que marcaba sus curvas , su pequeña cintura ,como también un escote que al moreno le fascino . Fiel como a Harry le gustaba , apenas se había pintado , apenas brillo labial y un poco de rimmel , aunque antes había pensado que debía desplegar en ella todas sus sabidurías como maquilladora , luego recordó los gustos de cierto mago que la observa . Su cabello estaba recogido, lo que dejaba ver su hermoso y angelical rostro , pero lo que a Harry más le gusto fue la sonrisa que tenía y el brillo en sus ojos , porque eso le demostró , lo feliz que estaba .Nunca pudo comprender que fue lo que le hizo detenerse , y no correr a abrazarla y besarla (probablemente que se encontraba toda la familia Weasley presente ).

Tal como él lo pensaba , ella estaba radiante de alegría .Había conseguido el vestido que tanto quería y tal como lo quería , Negro , corto , de breteles y con la espalda medio descubierta .Era hermoso , y le agradecería as u madre toda la vida que la haya dejado utilizar un vestido negro que , s madre no encontraba adecuado para una boda , ya que hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel blanca y su color de pelo y ojos .Y lo mejor de todo , era que había conseguido uno de sus objetivos , que nadie se fijara en la estúpida de la Coert. La muy estirada había decidido ponerse un vestido medieval horrible y que no favorecía en nada su figura .

Miro a su alrededor , sabía que todas la s miradas estaban puestas en ella , y eso le gustaba pero la ponía nerviosa , pudo observar muchas caras conocidas .Cerca de donde estaba Hagrid , quien le sonreía , se encontraban Lupin y Tonks .Más allá estaban algunos amigos de Bill y del otro lado la familia de Fleur .Sabía que muchos miembros de la orden hubiesen querido asistir pero era muy arriesgado . En las primeras filas se encontraba su familia .Su madre la miraba con orgullo, era su mejor cómplice , y habías sido ella su ayudante en la confección y elección del vestido . Su padre la miraba entre el orgullo y la tristeza , Ginny sonrió sabía que para su padre era difícil admitir que ella , la menor de la familia , ya había crecido .Sus hermanos la miraba n incrédulos ,a hora lanzó una alegre carcajada , seguramente ahora estarían pensando – Que descarada , Cómo va a ponerse algo así ¡!.Hermione la miraba con complicidad , se llevaban de maravilla , Ginny sonrió pensado que afortunada era al tener una amiga tan confiable .Peo su mirada buscaba a alguien más .

Harry no pudo creer que su mágica mirada se fijara en él , justamente en esos momentos .Pudo observar que lo miraba con cariño pero sabía lo que sentía justo en ese instante , sabía que estaba muy nerviosa .La conocía mucho , la amaba demasiado . Quería hacerla sentir bien , entonces hizo algo , que sabía , por boca de la propia Ginny , que la hacía sentir mejor .Le sonrió .

Ella murió de amor , era increíble que supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba y en que preciso instante .Pudo ve ver un brillo especial en aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda que la mataban, muy parecido al que había visto en Lily en la fotografía .Sabía que para Harry sería muy importante ver eso y que le haría mucho bien por eso decidió que sería bueno , que luego ella se lo mostrara a él a solas en su cuarto.

Siguió caminando , a esa altura ya debería haber aparecido Fleur . Se sitió justo donde le había indicado más de un millón de veces su madre , en los ensayos , y sonrió esperando .

La ceremonia transcurrió con emoción , aunque para Harry o Ron que no encontraron sentido a los suspiros lanzados por Hermione , pero con la esperanza se no comenzar una nueva pelea , Harry alertó a Ron al ver que este habría la boca .

Una vez terminada la ceremonia , comenzó la fiesta .Por medio de elfos domésticos , las sillas acomodadas anteriormente mirando al altar fueron reacomodadas en mesas .Cada mesa correspondía a seis invitados . Harry sonrió al comprobar que su mesa sería muy divertida con Ginny , Hermione , Ron ,Lupin y Tonks . Antes incluso de que todos pudieran sentarse , Fleur anunció que tiraría el ramo el cual curiosamente cayó en mano de sus pequeña hermana Gabrielle . Ante esto , Ginny se pudo furiosa , porque no podía creer como podían tener cara para semejante espectáculo , seguramente arreglado por la fórmula De la Coert – De La coert .

¡No pueden ser tan hipócritas !!, es obvio que todo estaba arreglado para que caiga en manos de esa estúpida . Sinceramente no la Soporto – se quejaba Ginny una vez que ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa – La sola idea de tener que compartir un sobrino con ella me enferma – Loas tres chicos rieron con ganas. Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Remus.

- ¿Qué es lo que están insinuando? Remus y Tonks estaban atónitos ante las risas de los cuatro adolescentes .Ginny rió aún más fuere y Harry sonrió .

- Mamá sospecha que Bill – Ron hablaba mientras se reía , ya situación se presentaba de lo más cómica para ellos .Remus y Tonks escuchándolo contar a él una historia de lo más ridícula , con Hermione ,Harry y Ginny también escuchando y destornillándose de risa – y Fleur se casan de apuro – Harry terminó la frase por su amigo .

Lupin abrió los ojos tratándose de imaginar la cara que debería poner ¿Es que acaso no había pensando en la posibilidad de que Harry ya no pensara más que los niños venían de París ?, este pensamientos lo asustó aún más , debería estar muy viejo para seguir pensando esas cosas ¡Que pensamientos más antiguos ¡, Harry cumpliría en breve los 17 años , seguramente ya habría ... su cabeza giró hacia Ginny .No ,no podía ser . ¡Ella sólo tenía quince años!.

¿Remus ?¿ Dónde estas ?- Tonks lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de alegría – ¡Puedes creerlo la estirada de Fleur embarazada! - y siguió riendo .

- Bill , tengo mucho hambge , me convegtigue en una gogda – Todo reían , la estaba pasando

maravillosos.

Entonces cambió la música y Bill anunció que comenzaría el baile .Fleur parecía haberse preparado toda la noche para ese preciso instante .Se sentía extraordinariamente bien con toda aquella atención fijada en ella . La Sra. Weasley salió a bailar con su marido , como también lo hicieron los padres de la flamante novia , muchas parejas los imitaron , como el caso de Remus y Tonks .Dejando a nuestra mesa preferida ,en un incómodo silencio .

Ginny cansada de esperar milagros , se levantó y fue a bailar con Fred que al esperaba ansiosamente ,sinceramente no sabía que era lo que había estado esperando .A Harry nunca le había gustado bailar y menos o haría con ella , frente a todos sus hermanos .

La observó alejarse y sonrió con tristeza, sabía que la mayoría de su vida sería así , observar como ella se alejaba .Miró la mesa , y se encontró con la mirada de su amigo .No haría lo mismo con él , Ron tenía derecho a ser feliz con Hermione y entendió perfectamente las intenciones que Ron le había querido explicar con esa mirada , por lo que decidió levantarse de la mesa con la excusa de –Debo ir al baño .

Hermione lo odio y lo amo a la vez .Hacía tiempo que no se quedaba a solas con él , lo observó , él miraba el piso que parecía ser muy interesante , ya se había olvidado de la pelea de hacía un rato y esperaba que él también esa era una fiesta y deseaba divertirse , pero claro , pensar que él la sacaría a bailar era una locura .

Ron tenía un deseo , y aunque la respuesta a como expresarlo no estaba en el piso no encontró mejor solución para no mirarla , sino sus orejas comenzarían a ponerse coloradas .

¿Cómo podría expresar ese deseo ?

¿Por qué lo seguía esperando a pesar de todo ?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente hablar con ella ?

Suspiró .

Ella suspiraba , seguramente se estaría aburriendo sentada con él .Levantó la cabeza y observó el alrededor . Fleur y Bill bailaban animadamente , quizá ella tuviera razón y aunque sea un poco él la quería , pero claro estaba que querer no era el primer sentimiento que uno tenía hacia Fleur , inspiraba otras cosas

¿Qué miras ?- ella rompió el hielo , o mejor dicho le rompía la paciencia que le estuviera mirando las piernas a la ahora mujer de su hermano .

Nada

El silencio volvió a invadirlos

La miró , ella le sonrió . A sus ojos era hermosa , ella volvió a preguntar algo , pero él no la escucho sino que siguió admirando su belleza . Sus ojos eran preciosos , profundos y misteriosos . Sus labios eran finos y deseados a sus ojos .Cómo su carácter y personalidad , su belleza era especial y enigmática .Sólo él podía apreciar ciertos detalles . La manera en que se despeinaba y se ponía colorada luego de alguna pelea o como sus ojos se volvían más pequeños luego de que hubiera llorado . La manera en que trataba de abarcar más cosas de las que podía , y se frustraba por eso , el mal humor que se despertaba en ella , al no comprender en ella , sus obsesiones estúpidos , como el orden en un escritorio o el orden de menor a mayor de los libros en las biblioteca. Conocía cada punto de su carácter , cada centímetro de su cuerpo , cada uno de sus miedos y esperanzas .

La miró nuevamente . Ella sabía todo aquello o más sobre él .La notaba aburrida , eso lo alarmó ¿y si acaso se levantaba y se iba ?

Hermione – ella lo miró .temblorosamente , él sonrió y le extendió su mano .Ella sonrió nuevamente ¡ Cuanto lo quería !. Le resultaba extraordinario que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo . Le extendió la manos, y en momentos que para ellos resultaron siglos , estrecharon sus manos .Ambos pudieron sentir la energía en el momento de la unión , a pesar de todo , el mayor contacto físico que había tenido fue , quizá el pasaje de algún objeto de mano en mano. Fue un momento mágico e irrepetible para ambos .Luego él la tomo por la cintura y fue tan excitante para ambos , hacía años que lo deseaba , la atrajo hacia sí .Ella no opuso resistencia .Tenía una mezcla de alegría , miedo , angustia , temor y vergüenza , y una mezcla tan variada de sensaciones en ella , en general no terminaba bien , pero mitro por un momento su cuerpo y vio que ese día había decidido , por fin , cambiar un poco su aspecto y decidió , tal como lo había echo en el momento en que se había vestido diferente , que sólo por hoy , se dejaría llevar por todo aquello que su corazón le estaba dictando , hacía ya , tanto tiempo.

La música era suave , y ella e intentaba sobrellevar ese momento que tanto había esperando los dos , sin embargo , era difícil , mantener una mirada , no mirar alrededor y ver todas aquellas miradas fijadas en ellos . No bailaban , no graban , ni caminaban , no saltaban , ni corrían , volaban en las nubes creadas por el amor que tan mutuo era .Y así fue , que no supieron ,como pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta , estaban del otro lado de la casa , los dos solos . O al menos eso creían .

Ginny bailaban muy animadamente con Fred , cuando de repente , Giró la cabeza , y pudo detectar un destello de amor proveniente de la mes donde había estado sentada minutos antes .

Esa escena era increíble, esa noche no iba a poder dormir escuchándola a Hermione contándole como " el maravilloso de Ronald Weasley se le había declaro a menos que no viniera dormir , claro .Sonrió y recordó la noche en que ella fue al que le contó a su amiga " como el fantástico de Harry Potter , finalmente , la había besado ".Hablando de Roma ¿ Dónde estaba Harry ?

Soltó a Fred y se puso a buscarlo .

Bueno , una cosa es que creas que Potter es más apuesto que yo ,con lo cual no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto , pero ya que me sueltes descaradamente y te pongas a buscarlo a él no lo voy a permitir – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró como diciéndole " déjame de ... "

Ok , esta allá hablando con George – Ginny le sonrió y salió corriendo .

Harry la vio venir y entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería . Dejó a George hablando solo y corrió a su encuentro.

Los vis- y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar él la tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro . Tuvo suerte , mucha suerte , porque ninguno de los Weasley allí presentes lo vio llevando , en una noche tan romántica a la pequeña Ginny al interior de la casa .

**Espero que les guste !!**

**Pasenla lindo y sepan que me hacen muy feliz **

**Juli**


	9. Un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas n

**Hola amigos , cómo les va??.Espero que anden muy bien !! .Para todos aquellos que leen o leyeron Dh , les cuento qeu ya lo termine y estoy a pleno , me hizó llorar y creo que es uno de los más tristes , pero el final me gusto , aunque me encanatría comentarlo con los demás , así que espero sus mails !!!!.**

**Ery Malfoy :Me alegra que te guste mi fic y al manera en que lo desarrollo , ojala que este capítulo conforme tu ansiedad , y en breve , agregare tu mails a mis contactos así habalamos de DH .Espero que este muy bien !!!.**

**Yedra Phoenix:!Qué suerte que te fuiste de viaje !, espero que la estes pasando bien !!, espero que cuando puedas leer este capitulo te conformes , por lo menos respecto a Ron y Hermione ,para Harry y Ginny habar más después . Y no , lo de Remus , sólo fue un comentario , pero realmente , no ?, debería ser un poco más rápido , o acaso piensa que los únicos cn vida activa en Hogwarts eran los merodeadores.Un beso enorme !**

**Lali Evans :Gracias por lo de Ginny , es un personaje que he aprendido a querer e interpretar me gusta mucho ella .Espero que estes bien !!**

**Mimig2: Ante todo perdón !!, tengo un montón de capítulos tuyos sin leer !!!.Me alegra que te haya parecido tan lindo !, me puso re bien leer eso .La escena con Ron y Hermione (que termina en este capítulo )me costo mucho , y me laegro que te haya gustado . Un beso !**

saralpp:** Espero que te guste este capítulo .Un beso !!  
**

**"Un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce"**

Harry los había estado vigilando , se habían movido lentamente ,casi de manera inconsciente hacia el jardín trasero . Harry sabía que desde la puerta de la cocina se podía tener una espectacular vista de este .

Ginny , por su parte , no tenía idea de adonde habían ido , cómo o cuando . Pero , se sentía segura , estaba en SUS manos .Al llegar comprendió donde estaban , la puerta estaba abierta aunque la vista estaba impedida por una cortina . Con cuidado y precaución corrieron la cortina , sabían que detrás de ese movimiento se encontraba respuestas a preguntas que hacía tiempo se venían haciendo , aunque sinceramente , Harry no entendía bien porque él estaba ahí , era un momento intimo entre sus dos amigos , pero algo lo instaba a estar ahí . Quizá era el deseo de ver con sus propios ojos aquella unión y confirmar que no se lo estaba imaginando , porque él , había visto nacer la amistad entre esos dos y, de algún modo se sentía parte de aquella relación .Fue entonces , que Ginny lo agarro de la camisa, y lo hizo asomar la cabeza para observar la escena que el afuera les brindaba .

Hermione miraba anonada a Ron , mientras millones de pensamientos y recuerdos se le cruzaban por la cabeza .Él acercó su mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició suavemente , puso sentir como se ruborizaba a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se mojaba los labios , la imagen que le ofrecía era tan preciosa como ella y su mirada . Recordó aquella primera imagen , aquella expresión que ambos pusieron la primera que se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts . – Cualquier casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté –rió mentalmente aquella primera impresión , Cuanto le molestaba ella en ese entonces . Todo el tiempo diciéndole que debía hacer , cómo y de que manera , siempre corrigiendo a los demás y mostrando su superioridad .¡Era tan independiente y autosuficiente !. Y ahora , todo había cambiado , nada agradecido más que la casa en la que había quedado era la misma que ella , nada le gustaba más que le corrigiera sonde estaban sus errores , ver sus mejillas coloradas al hacerla enojar .Ahora , tenía entre sus brazos a aquella inteligente y autosuficiente chica , tan débil ahora , tan cambiada, tan suya .

Ella podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos en él la hacía sentir un cosquilleo intenso en todo el cuerpo .¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento ?No le alcanzaba ni los colores ni lugares , ni tiempos para contar las veces que había imaginado aquel momento con Ron ,con Ronald Weasley. Y eran tan diferente unos de otras , y más aún de la realidad , pero por primera vez , la realidad era mejor que su loca imaginación .

Necesitaba expresar eso que hacía tiempo tenía adentro , hacía tantos años , desde aquel primer momento en que lo había visto pudo notar en que gran y hermoso hombre se convertiría ese pelirrojo con la nariz sucia . Pero jamas , pensó en que tantas aventuras , secretos , pasiones , desencuentros , enojos y PELEAS m miles de ellas , iban a ocurrir entre ellos .Acercó , despacio su cara hacia la de él . El giro , y ella acercó a su oído ,y susurro con toda la suavidad del mundo – Te quiero

El mundo dejo de existir para él , o bien , si hubiese dejado de existir no le habría importado .No pudo controlar más ni sus pensamientos , ni su cuerpo , ni lo que le sucedían a sus manos que temblaban acercándose a su cuello . Pudo escuchar como lanzaba un gemido suave y , con sus ojos cerrados se acercó a ella y le susurro –Hermione – Ella abrió los ojos – tu no eres una pesadilla para mí , eres un sueño .

Eso fue demasiado , ni los versos más lindos , ni las melodías más armoniosas , nada absolutamente nada , pudo superar a lao largo de toda su vida esa declaración de amor . Giró hacia él .

De cerca sus ojos eran aún más profundos .

Pudo notar el temblor en sus labios

Y la respiración agitada proveniente de sus tan deseada boca .

Y quizá faltó la lluvia , los violines , la música el vals , pero fue el beso más increíble que cualquiera haya sentido jamas , y que ninguno olvidaría nunca , por nada del mundo .

Harry cerró la cortina , ya habían visto demasiado . Luego giró y la miró, pudo notar que etsba emocionada.

¿no son hermosos ?- él asintió .

Vamos – le dijo él pero ella se negó.

Quiero hablar con Hermione

Déjalos , necesitan estar solos

Y al parecer , Harry tenía razón porque ni a Ron , ni a Hermione se los volvió a ver , hasta muy tarde en la noche .

Ginny miró a Harry interrogando su silenció , él le devolvió su mirada explicando que había entendido la indirecta .

-¿Por qué ahora ?

¿Ahora qué ?

¿Por qué ahora se lo dijo ?esa intriga la asechaba .

- Pues , supongo que será porque tiene miedo – la realidad era que no lo había hablado con su amigo , pero estaba a seguro que esa era la razón , él también había obrado por miedo con Ginny , pero tenia la sensación de que a Ron le había ido mejor que a él .Ginny suspiró .

Harry había que se estaba metiendo en un terreno difícil , por lo que decidió cambiar la conversación .

- ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta ?- Ella lo miró y sonrió .

- No tengo algo que mostrarte- esta vez fue ella quien lo agarró de la mano y lo guío ella a él , escaleras hacia arriba , justo hacia a su habitación .

Llegaron , ella fue la que abrió la puerta y un desastre se presentó ante ellos , estaba todo tirado producto de el casamiento , y los cambios de vestuario y maquillaje , más la ansiedad , y el hecho de que eran dos en el cuarto , aunque la mayoría del desorden era de la propietaria y no de la invitada ,

.Pasa – lo invitó ella .

Ginny agarró algunas de las cosas que se encontraban arriba de su cama y als tiró al piso dejando espacio suficiente para que los dos se sentaran , luego lo invito a tomar asiento dejando al ropa tirada en otro rincón del cuarto .Él rió

Y yo que creía que era desordenado – le comentó .

- No te pases Potter , sino, no te muestro lo que tengo aquí para ti – Harry no tenía idea de que podía ser aquel enigma que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda , muchas cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza , pero nunca pensó que sería ... la caja

- Me parece que esto es tuyo – Ginny se sentó frente a él , mirando la cara de sorpresa que este mostraba , es que así se sentía , aquella caja que Ginny tenía en las manos , era la que él creía era de su madre ¿Cómo había llegado allí ?

- Si ¿cómo llego aquí ?

- Te la olvidaste , eso creo – el silenció se hundió entre ellos tras ese último comentario de Ginny , mientras Harry inspeccionaba las paredes del cuarto de se ex novia , reflexionaba la realidad era que no sabía si quería abrir la caja , allí según sabía habría cosas de su madre , y ¿Cuánto de él quería enfrentarse a todo ese pasado ?¿Cuánto era el porcentaje que quería saber ? .

Ginny lo miró y comprendió , entendía que no debía ser fácil para él . Extendió una mano y acarició su mejilla derecha . Quizá lo mejor sería empezar por el principio del asunto

- Perdón – él sonrió

¿y , por que "perdón ?

- Porque hice algo malo – declaró ella con voz inocente , él rió y mostró sus blancos dientes , Ginny comprendió que estaba logrando su objetivo , ya no sentía tan melancólico, estaba logrando que de aquella situación triste sacara la parte linda , que lograra ver cosas de su madre que lo ayudaran a comprender y conocerla un poco más – Resulta que Hermione y yo vimos la caja y – Ginny rió - ella recordó que era tuya , pero penso que la habías dejado aquí a propósito ya que era un regalo para mí y la abrimos – uso cara de perrito mojado con cartelista de "quereme ", aquella misma que utilizaba para conquistar a sus hermanos cada vez que quería algo .Él volvió a sonreír , es que ese el sentimiento que ella causaba en él , la alegría .

- Si hubiese sabido que era algo tuyo – carita de perrito mojado de nuevo .

- La hubieses abierto igual – la interrumpió él, ella lo miró indignada y el rió - ¿me lo vas a negar ? – ella no tuvo más que negar inocentemente con la cabeza , causándole una carcajada, aunque de repente su atención volvió a a la caja , y ella lo noto .

-¿Quieres abrirla ?, si quieres me voy – ella ya se estaba levantando de la cama , cuando él la agarró de un brazo y suavemente l dijo

- Quédate -.Inmediatamente ella se sentó junto a él, quien muy despacio comenzó a abrir la caja

**El título habran visto ,. se refiere al amor ... , espero que esten todos muy bien .**

**Juu**


	10. La Caja

**Hola a todos !!Còmo andan ?, sì sè que deben estar muy enoajdos conmigo pero, tengo una buena razòn para jsutificarme .El lunes tuve prueba de matemàtica , y yo me pongo còmo una loca cuando tengo prueba de matematica , y estuve estuadiando a full , para que encima no me alal ido tan bien ..., no sè cuanto me saque igual no necsitaba nota .Les cuento que el otro dìa vino el tecnico y arreglo la compu y ahora esta de diez asì que re feliz por eso .**

**Weasley Ginny: Asì que mi perfil te resulto interesante , mira vos la loquita esta , asìq ue te gusta la escena Ron , Hermione , me costo expresar todo lo que me producen , pero sinceramente me encnatan, me parecen tan divertidos ...Y sì ese Harry , del que no podes dejar de penasr , porque encima te propones olvidarlo y este tarado te trata de dar celos y lo peor es que no lo logra .Hoy hablamos de vos con Amy , y dijimos que estas mal , muy mal... necesitas un Ron , un Harry , Un James , lo que sea , UN NOVIO AMORRR **

**Yedra Phoenix:Capìtulo ùnico y exclusivamentepara vos porque tanto querìas ssaber de la caja ... sì sè que soy amal , y encima los hice esperar màs de la cuenta , horrible.Me alegro que hayas pasado bien tus vacaciones , y realmente , la privacidad es un derecho ... no ?, eso es lo que intento decirle yo siempre a mi hermana .**

**Heily Potter**** ; Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo , porque siempre me pasa que algunos firman una vez y chau chau adios !!, si leen esto les digo , no arruguen , que me hacen bien sus reviews!!. Veremos que pasa entre Ginny y Harry , paciencia!!! **

**Mimig2:Hola mirii , me alegro que te gustasen mis reviews . Ahora , còmo es eso de que nunca te enamoraste ????, no te lo creo , si no te perdes de algo tan lindo , al igual que Voldy…..Algo Harry y Ginny encontraras , pero mejor mucho no hablo .Un besote!! **

**Annie: Tanto tiempo!!, volviste ¡, se te extrañaba che!!, viste lo del "quedate" son las frases que nos gastan a nosotras , jaja.Me alegra que te este gustando al historia . Te agradezco infinitamente por lo de vos siempre estas linda , aunque yo no lo crea , gracias . y obvio tengo las re ganas de verte , nena . Un beso grande- **

"La Caja"

Su primera impresión fue que estaba muy desordenada y repleta de papeles inservibles , con una mirad superficial no pudo notar que esa cantidad de papeles inservibles eran cartas , fotos y recuerdos que lo ayudarían a construir esa parte de su pasado que tan vacía estaba.

Diviso , luego , con una mirada un poco más concreto el mismo cuaderno grande con al flor que habían visto algunas horas antes Ginny Y Hermione , lo sacó de la caja , y al dejó a un costado.

Nuevamente esa división de sentimientos se apodero de él , por un lado quería ver , leer , enterarse ,SABER, pero su lado pesimista le decía que de nada le iba a servir porque de odas maneras ellos ya no estaban , y quizá , hasta sería pero porque lo pondrías sensible o le dejaría dudas que nadie podría nunca responderle .

Tocó el cuaderno , lo acarició suavemente , como si el mismo cuaderno tuviese vida y podría sentir la incertidumbre ante la que se encontraba , como si ese mísero cuaderno pudiese darle respuestas a aquellas preguntas que tanto se había echo.

Ginny lo observaba silenciosa , podía entender como se sentía y quería ayudarlo , pero alguna parte de ella le decía que no debía interrumpir ese momento de meditación que estaba teniendo. Sin embargo , él levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

Cuando ella lo miró , él sintió una calidez que hacía meses no sentía , esa mirada dulce volvió a inundarlo de pasión , de ganas , de fuerza , esa mirada , esa simple mirada que ella le regalo le hizo recordar a aquel beso , en el que se había demostrado , por primera vez , lo mucho que se aman . Él sonrió como respuesta a esa mirada , para él , una sonrisa no bastaba para agradecerle los momentos que ella le había echo pasar , sin embargo Ginny con esa sonrisa pudo detectar a ese Harry que tanto amaba , él que por algunos momentos se relajaba de sus obligaciones y podía depositar sus energías , en reír y divertirse.

¿Quieres que yo lo abra ?

- Sí – Harry pensó que si ella con una mirada podría lograr esa paz en él , quizá su voz hasta lo haría sentirse mejor en aquella situación tan frágil.

-¿Seguro ?- Ginny entendía que para Harry la situación podía ser difícil pero algo le decía que el indicado para ver aquellos papeles era él . No se sentía arte de ese momento tan crucial en la vida de Harry .Cuan lejos estaba ella de la verdad . Para Harry que ella estuviese en ese momento con él era súper importante, le daba fuerza para seguir adelante .Fue por eso que él asintió , y ella con cuidado fue abriendo el cuaderno , el cual estaba entre medio de los dos, mientras que ellos estaban acomodados tranquilamente en la cama de Ginny .

Lo primero que Harry distinguió fue que el cuaderno debería tener sus años , porque sus hojas estaban ya amarillentas , aunque ,se disntiguia todavía en algunas de ellas , el color así como el aroma que adornaba el cuaderno cuando había sido comprado por Lily en su cumpleaños numero 17 .Luego , la letra . La caligrafía de su madre era grande , aunque prolija y clara , no tenia firuletes , era armoniosa y larga, pudo distinguir algunas singularidades con su letras , como la letra g , que era idéntica a al propia , esto lo emociono al punto de entender , lo mucho que quizás se parecía a su madre más allá de sus ojos color esmeralda .

A partir de entonces lo único importante fue el texto en si . Miro a Ginny pidiéndole que comience a relatar .

Con cariño , y miedo de desilusionar a Harry por su poca expresión con un texto , Ginny comenzó a leer

Hola mi nombre es Lily Evans .Un papel negro cubría la siguiente parte del texto , Ginny lo señalo , y Harry acariciando suavemente sus dedos la arranco para dejar al descubierto , un preciosa foto , e Lily , a los aproximadamente tres años , junto con otra pequeña , quien Harry reconoció como Petunia , a los cinco años de edad . Lily tenia ya su pelo pelirrojo fuerte, pero en la fotografía lo tenia cortito , sonreía con la boca sucia de chocolate , y sus ojos verdes brillantes . Petunia no tenia ni el pelo de su hermana , ni los ojos , pero sonreía al igual que su hermana . Abajo , se podía distinguir un pequeño epígrafe que decía "Yo y Tuney en la mañana de Navidad de 1963"

Continua Ginny – reclamo Harry al ver que al igual que él Ginny había quedado plasmada mirando la fotografía .

Nací hace unos años ,mas precisamente hace 17 años , en una calurosa noche de verano , mi madre debe haber sufrido la pobre , porque se la pasa diciendo - ¡Qué cabezota eres Lily !.

Pase mi infancia en Londres , en el barrio de Nothing Hills con algunos amigos del barrio así como también bastantes compañeritas de colegio . Siempre quise ser medica , pero ahora creo que se me va mejor al Medimagia , Aunque también me gustaría trabajar los números en Gringotts , pero creo que los duendes no me aceptarían correctamente por el hecho de ser Muggle , o quizás solo porque soy tan cabezota como dice mi madre .

Voy a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería , donde tengo mis amigos , y mis enemigos , mis buenos momentos y los malos . Me encanta estar allí porque aprendo tantas cosas maravillosas, y todos los días la vida cambia , enterándose de los últimos chismes como el último ligue de Sirius Back, o la ultima broma de los Merodeadores . Esa cosas sobre todo corren en la Torre Griffyndor , donde yo vivo con tantas otras personas .La vida allí gira entorno a los Merodeadores , aunque yo trato de zafar de todas las idioteces que se hablan y concentrarme en hablar con Mary de cosas más importantes , como nuestra sospecha de el romance de Dumbledore y Mcgonogall , estoy seguro de que esos dos se traen algo entre manos , aunque Sophie diga que deberíamos sentarnos más en la parejita Sprout , Filtwichk (Ojo , eso si que no lo creo , tan pervertida ….)

En el colegio la gente me acusa de inteligente , sabelotodo , curiosa (¿Será posible Evans que nunca puedas conformarte con al explicación que da Binns de historia de la magia y debas hacer más preguntas ?¡Será que no puedes mantener tu maldita boca sangre sucia cerrada ?, diría Malfoy , Dios mío porque ese chico no puede meterse en sus asuntos y fijarse un poco más en su prometida , Narcisa que flor de cuernos le esta metiendo Con Diggory )

Ginny tuvo que detenerse para escuchar las carcajadas de Harry , como también largar las propias .Miro a Harry cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de alegría.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto el , para ver sus ojos

- Solo me gustaría ver la cara de Malfoy , si supiera que su madre le metió los cuernos a su padre .- Harry rió pensando en la cara que pondría Malfoy .

-Tu madre era una gran observadora – Harry asintió , pensando en todas las cosas que se habìa enterado .

- La noticia del día era la nueva pareja de Sirius .

-Aunque eso no es novedad – Harry la miro

- Se sabia que Sirius era un play boy de primera

- Ah si ¿¿, y tu como sabias ¿?- Ginny rió ante esa demostración de celos por parte de Harry .

- No lo sé , me lo dijo Tonks, en aquellas vacaciones en Grindmuld Place , un dìa encontramos al fotografía de una chica rubia bastante voluptuosa , y Tonos me dijo que seguramente debería haber sido una de las conquistas Black – Potter- Mantuvo la mirada , como diciendo , hay Harry que cosas estarías pensando ?

- Conquistas Potter – Black , me suena un poco exagerado…

- No , no debería , por lo que dijo Tonks , y las deducciones que sacamos con Hermione – esto último causo risas por parte de Harry - ¿Qué , qué es tan gracioso ?

- Lo que daría yo por escuchar alguna de esas conversaciones –Ginny riò pensando que clase de conversaciones quería escuchar Harry

-¿Qué conclusiones sacaron ?- Curioseo Harry

- Que seguramente tu padre era más mujeriego que Sirius –La carcajadas de Ginny, fueron mayores al ver la cara que puso Harry ante semejante declaración .

-¿Podrías explicar tu teoría ?

- Tienes razón , más que Sirius es demasiado ….- ahora las carcajadas fueron de ambos . Solo entonces , Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la mandíbula de tanto reír , y sonreír , esa era la reacción que Ginny tenía en el , lo havia sentir la alegría que ella tenia adentro , el buen humor, y las ganas de divertirse , incluso lo hacía olvidar las cosas malas, como su próximo viaje ,Voldemort o los Horocruxes

. Solo existía en ese momento , ella ,su sonrisa y su mirada , sus carcajadas y lagrimas alegres , ella , ella y … El diario.

Lo agarro , y ella lo miro , adivinando lo que estaría a punto de hacer por lo que más tranquila , se sentó y se dispuesta a escucharlo.

-También la gente dice que "tiene un carácter fuerte Lily ", pero es que la gente es exagerada , los quiero ver a ellos , todo el santo día con el- Harry rió antes de seguir leyendo , aunque seguía sin comprender como había terminado con él – pesado de Potter . Ese chico no tiene paz , no hay un segundo en el que me deje en paz !!, es necesario que me levante y en el desayuno ya empiece a molestarme !!!!, cómo puede ser que ese y Black sean los mejores en TODO , yo estudio día y noche , y sin embargo he encontrado 7 entre mis notas a través de los años – Creo que se llevaría bien con Hermione , si le molesta un 7 – comento Ginny , pero Harry estaba más concentrado en los comentarios de su madre hacia su padre –

- En cambio ellos , nunca he visto nada semejante en su expediente , ojo no piensen que vivo atrás de las notas de Potter , y que voy como Pamela Bauer que siempre anda preguntando con sus voz melosa y sus ojos azul intenso -¿Qué nota obtuviste James??, Un Diez !!!, Qué genial !!!!, ah!!(léase cara de ascoo ..). Otra de las cosas que la gente dice sobre mí es que soy muy estudiosa , aunque el termino cambia según la persona que lo dice. Si tu vas por al escuela a hacer una encuesta sobre como es Lilian Evans respecto a los estudios , recibirías las siguientes respuestas ,Pamela Bauer y su club dirían – La ratita de biblioteca - , los demás te responderían - estudiosa , Potter diría – Cuando estudia y no le salen las respuestas de Aritmacia , es adorable. ( léase , las mil y un maneras de matar a Potter ,no no , no utilicen el método gritar frente a toda al escuela , porque lo he intentado millones de veces y con él NO FUNCIONA ¡!), y la frutilla del postre es al respuesta de los profesores- Una excelente alumna , merecedora del premio anual , y muy bien desempeñada en su rol de prefecta ( Sí , sobretodo cuando Sophie me pide que no la castigue cuando al encuentro con algún chico por las noches ..)

Harry levanto la cabeza para ver a Ginny que lo miraba atentamente .

¿Qué sentís ?- era una pregunta de lo mas imbècil pero no sabía cómo cuestionar eso que tanta curiosidad le daba ….

Pues , es bastante graciosa y algo exagerada creo no??- Ginny asintió, le daba mucha gracia la forma de relatar los hechos que tenía Lily ,

Si yo fuera ella , ya habría matado a Pamela Bauer…- Harry rió .

No es increíble??

¿Qué cosa ?

Que haya terminado con él, con James – Ginny rió irónicamente , y con autosuficiencia .

Ella estaba enamorada de él , de sus palabras y su carácter , es más estaba enamorada de él en aquel recuerdo que me contaste. ¡Te acuerdas ?-

Como para olvidarlo, había sido muy fuerte para su Harry esa primera impresión sobre su padre , se sentía tan impotente , hacia los maltratos que su padre realizaba en Snape , ahora no , ahora que había descubierto la traición lo agradecía . Pero en su momento , no sabía en que confiar , y ella había caído como un ángel del cielo. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con Sirius . Ella también lo recordaba , recordaba que él estaba afligido , y que ella creía que era por Cho , pero para su alivio, la persona con al que quería hablar no era con la oriental , sino su padrino , lo vio muy mal y entendió que era su oportunidad para hacer algo por Harry . Fue por eso que tuvo que amenazar de muerte a Fred y George para que ayudaran a Harry , ni con eso los pudo convencer , no podía amenazar con mandar cartas a su madre , porque la correspondencia estaba controlado , por lo que los recursos estaban agotados para ella, tampoco podía pedir ayuda a Hermione porque eso sería traicionar la confianza de Harry – Así fue que Fred se entero a través de una broma (¡ Para que quieres hablar con Potter¿Acaso todavía te gusta ?? Un sí disimulado por unas lagrimas mentirosas y un pedido de secreto hizo que finalmente ellos aceptaran y se pusieran en contacto con Harry , claro que mucho tiempo después recién ella pudo descubrir para que necesitaba Harry la chimenea de Umbridge .

Fue una tarde de radiante sol en que se habían escondido de Ron , en los jardines de Hogwarts , cuando ella le preguntó , y él un poco más relajado , porque el tiempo había pasado se lo contó con lujo de detalles , desde el momento en que entro Malfoy hasta cuando salio de la chimenea de Umbridge , con ella había podido descargar ese peso que llevaba encima y la presión en al conciencia que ese recuerdo le producía .

Harry miro a Ginny incrédulo No tenia dudas de que Ginny conocía mucho mejor que él , el Orebro femenino , pero no entendía la necesidad de recurrir a esa arrogancia .

¿En que piensas ?- pregunto casi sin interés , sabia que de lo contrario alimentaría el ego de la pelirroja .

-Vamos Harry , por lo que cuenta ¿no es obvio que ya estaba enamorada de tu padre ?

- No – Harry acompaño su respuesta con sarcasmo , igual que ella , lo que causa una carcajada en ella.

- ¡Lo nombra miles de veces , en un sola hoja !!, y aparte en sola una hoja nos hemos enterado de todo lo que hacia el en un día normal .James estaba todo el día encima de ella , y eso a cualquier chica le gusta , pero claro , ella que había vivido criticándolo , no podía admitir que le gustaba de un día para el otro .Entonces decidió engañarse a ella mismo . Muchas veces decidimos eso en vez de admitir las cosas que realmente sentimos….- Desvió entonces su mirada de al de Harry . Este acerco su mano a su cabeza , como pidiendo perdón aunque sabia que eso no era suficiente. Olio su perfume , olía a jazmines , ella sintió sus manos en su pelo , descendiendo por su cuello , acariciando su espalda delicadamente , y lanzo un suspiro que quiso suprimir y no pudo .La mano de Harry subió nuevamente a su pelo , y él acerco su nariz para sentir más de cerca el olor de su cabello .Entonces ella también sintió el olor masculino que el desprendida , sabia que su boca estaba tan cerca , sus cuerpos tan pegados , no debían , no debían , todos sus hermanos afuera . La boda , se había olvidado por completo de ese pequeño detalle .¡Que diría su madre si en el momento del brindis no aparecía ni ella , ni Harry , ni Ron , ni Hermione!!!!. Debían volver , y decir que Hermione no se sentía bien y por eso Ron la había acompañado a tomar un vaso de agua.

Lentamente subió su mano y sus dedos tuvieron contacto, los saco de su cabezo , giro lentamente , y todavía con los ojos cerrados , por el placer que le habían provocado sus manos en su cuello , le dijo –La boda .Fue entonces que Harry se levanto de golpe de la cama de Ginny dándose cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de la más pequeña de los Weasley mientras debía estar en el casamiento del hijo más grande da la familia. Ginny también se paró ,y guardo delicadamente el cuaderno en la caja de Lily . Despacio y sin hacer ruido ambos salieron del cuarto .

Entonces él tomo su mano entre las de él , y con delicadeza le susurro –Gracias –Ginny no sabía que responder y le quería decir que no debía agradecerle , que le encantaba ayudarlo , que estar con el era lo mejor , pero se vio interrumpida por la mirad inquisidora de su lindo hermano Charlie .

- Ginevra se puede saber donde estabas

En mi cuarto

Y tu – miró a Harry

Yo también – Harry Estaba nerviosismo , ningún Weasley le creería que solo estaba leyendo un viaje diario de su madre .

Ven conmigo Harry creo que tenemos que hablar , y tu Ginebra , mama te estaba buscando ….

Lo ultimo que vio de Harry esa noche Ginny fue su figura acompañando a Charlie al patio trasero…..

**Espero qe les haya gustado , prometo no tardan tanto la ròxima , vamos que ya llegamos al capìtulo 10!!, jeje .A todos aquellos que siempre firman les agradezco infinitamente , y a aquellos que leen y no firmen , les pido que lo hagan plis!, y a aquellos que firman una vez y chayu , cahu , dale , sigan leyendo que la historia va por buen camino , o por lo menos eso creo ...**

**Los quieroo**

**Julii**


	11. Es que el amor me enloquece

**Hola a todos !!!!!¿Cómo les va ?Espero que anden todos muy bien!!.Supongo que mas de uno me debe odiar por no haber actualizado estas dos semanas .Para todos ellos les pido un PERDÒN desde lo mas profundo de mi alma y les cuento que mi computadora se rompió nuevamente. Fue algo bastante jodido así que estuve largo rato sin computadora y me era imposible ir a un ciber porque no me puedo concentrar y aparte no tenía tiempo así que no se podía. Trate de hacer lo mejor posible con este capítulo así que espero que les guste a todos.**

**Mimig2 : Hola amor cómo estas ?Te gustó lo de LILY .Parece Que tuvo mucho éxito asì que quizà lo siga empleando para qe nos sigamos enterando de más chusmerio jeje. Ya veremos que le pasara a Harry por andar "recordando tiempos pasados "con Ginny ,jeje.Un beso!!.Ahh !!prometo pasar pronto por tu fic que lo tengo re abandonando **

**Yedra Pohenix : Hola amiga !!!!¿Cómo estas ?.Me alegro que te haya gustado la dedicatoria del capítulo .Creo que continuare con lo del diario porque a muchos les gusto todo el chusmerio del Hogwarts de los 70, jeje .Ya veras sino se preocupan por Ron , mmm .Y Harry por no decir que fue medio bolu… digamos que cuando esta con Ginny pierdo sentido de la realidad y el espacio .Un beso grande!**

**Male: Para vos me resta decirte que estoy re feliz de que nos vayamos a ver el sábado nena !!!y que le voy sacar jugo a ese diario .Ya me imagino cuando yo me muera y mi hijo va a leer con alguna desgraciada las millones de páginas con boludeces qe tengo escritas … jeje **

**Lali Evans :Me gusta que te guste como se esta desarrollando la pareja espero que igual continúe la de ¿Felizmente casados ?que sigue un poco triste ,sniff. Un besito para vos !!**

**Florencia: me alegra que te haya gustado y te doy la bienvenida espero que continúes leyendo !!!!.Un beso!!!**

**Ery Malfoy : Tu review o sobre rojo me hizo mucha gracia . Espero que te salud haya mejorado y que siga mejorando con este capítulo . Y entiendo que debe ser difícil eso de tener hermanaos mayores , imaginaré que dirían si te encuentras con un chico tan lindo como Harry en tu cuarto , jeje. Un besote !!!**

"ES QUE EL AMOR ME ENLOQUECE"

Se sentía tan cómoda entres sus brazos iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas invocada por su varita . El escenario era mágico . La simple luz de las velas , el jardín en silencio , el árbol que todavía no había florecido pero sus hojas retenían un color verde intenso las cuales largaban un especial aroma que hacía todavía más amena esa noche maravillosa . No sabia cuantas horas hacia que ambos estaban allí , acariciándose , rozando sus labios de vez en cuanto , largando palabras , quizás significativas , quizás incoherentes , sinceramente no interesaba .Lo más importante para ambos era que estaban juntos abrazando ,y que en aquellas 4 horas o quizás veinte millones de días que habían permanecido bajo el árbol había podido demostrase el cariño y el amor que habían acumulado tras unos largos siete años de aventuras , amores y peleas .La realidad era que en más de una ocasión se habían encontrados solos , y que las hormonas en esas ocasiones les recomendaban realizar ciertas acciones que no sería posible explicar sin recurrir a un lenguaje un tanto vulgar .Pero como siempre su conciencia los había traicionado e hicieron lo considerado correcto sin antes detenerse a pensar para quien era correcto .Claro estaba que para ellos no era así .

Y así lo habían demostrado esa tarde , en que ambos habían conocido la libertad que tanto buscaban , aquella que solo se alcanza cuando un libera su alma de su propio cuerpo .No se habían prohibido absolutamente nada y fueron concientes de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras .

Allí estaba ahora ella , pensando en todo lo que Ginny preguntaría y lo poco que ella respondería tratando de que la pelirroja pensara que habían ocurrido cosas que no aunque si se les habían cruzado por la cabeza.

Giro para verlo y se encontró con que dormía placidamente .Suspiro viendo lo tierno que parecía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados .Luego largó una carcajada acordándose de algunos comentarios de Ginny "duda siempre que un chico sonreía mientras duerme , nunca sobras con que estará soñando ".Ella no dudaba de él porque lo amaba ,,,, y se lo había dicho , y más se lo había demostrado . Y no solo esa noche , sino todos los día de su vida a lo largo de esos largos siete años , con cada acción , cada palabra , cada pelea y mirada , cada movimiento , grito , risa o llanto ambos se habían dicho siempre , aunque habían sido muy tercos como para darse cuenta , que se amaban más de lo que es correcto ,,,, porque entre ellos nada era completamente correcto.

Luego miro las estrellas y se acordó las tardes que pasaba de chica en su casa y soñaba con encontrar una estrella fugaz para pedirle que le mostrara el correcto camino para encontrar el verdadero amor .Ya no necesitaba ninguna estrella , porque para ella el amor ya había parecido y nada podía estar mejor de cómo estaba .

Ron se movió y ella se separo de sus piernas donde estaba apoyada .Lentamente despertó y vio sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con ternura y pensó que esa era la imagen que quería tener todas las mañanas de su vida. La de aquella hermosa e inteligente mujer mirándolo con amor , sería la clave para despertar feliz por siempre. Sonrió pensando que ella también seria la clave para una noche feliz .Para una vida .

Ella se acerco , acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le susurro

¿Dormiste bien ?- él sonrió como respuesta.

¿ Qué hora es ?- preguntó el

No sé – la verdad sabía que era una pregunta importante pero le parecía poco romántica y nada adecuada para el momento .Él la entendió porque tampoco se quería ir , pero se hacia tarde ….

Creo que deberíamos ir volviendo ¿no?

No podemos volver a la fiesta después de haber estado horas afuera Ron ….¿con que cara quieres que me presente frente a toda tu familia ahora ?

Con la misma que tienes ahora porque sinceramente es hermosa – era increíble la forma que tenia de deshacer sus enojos y por el contrario generar en ella ganas terribles de partirle la boca . Y ahora podía .Podía partirle la boca sin ningún pudor porque nadie , ni siquiera ella misma , su mayor aliada y peor enemiga a la vez, le impedía que le demostrara todo lo que amaba a ese pelirrojo.

Ron alcanzo sus labios a tiempo para entrelazarlos con los propios .la toma por la espalda y acaricio suavemente su cabellos , que tiempo atrás había dejado el perfecto peinado preparado para la boda . Hermione sintió la calidez de su dedos en su espalda , lo que la animo ella también a tomarlo por atrás y acariciar suavemente su cabello y luego su cuello ala tiempo en que el descendía con su boca por el de ella , haciéndola largar un suspiro que no tenía esperado .La mano de él descendió peligrosamente por caminos que ella no tenia esperado que transitara. Agacho su cabeza para encontrar su mirada .Él abrió los ojos y la miró .Ella le sonrío y el le devolvió su mirada , luego acerco su cara a la de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Ron …-Fue un susurro , pero para él significo todo .No sabía si ella quería que continuara o no , pero sabía que lo amaba porque el también a ella . Ese susurro demostró algo de miedo y quizás también el sintiera un poco de pudor , después de todo estaban en el jardín trasero de su casa y hasta donde él sabía hasta hacía unos hora a sólo unos metros estaban festejando la boda de su hermano con toda su familia presente .Quizás era el momento pero no el lugar .La tomo de la mano y ambos se levantaron al tiempo que se dirigían a la casa.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, ni ella sabía si prefería que Ron siguiese o no . Mucho de ella le decía que si , que no solo no le molestaba que él siguiese , sino que lo deseaba, pero otra vez ese pudor se apoderaba de ella . Esa falta de confianza en ella y en su cuerpo , en sus cualidades físicas .Era una vez más el miedo a fracasar, era una vez más el miedo a sentirse rechazada . Si tenía todo y no necesitaba nada ¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicarse todo ?.

Al notarla tan pensativa , Ron se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente, brindándole la calidez que ella necesitaba .No estaba preocupado por no haber llegado a algo más con ella , con todo lo que la amaba no necesitaba nada más , para él con ella era suficiente .Todo lo que ella sintiese lo podía comprender por una simple razón . La amaba.

Al llegar al jardín de adelante se dieron cuenta que habían estado demasiado tiempo afuera. No había ya nadie allí por lo que decidieron entrar lo más despacio posible para que nadie se percatara de su presencia tardía. En las escaleras se separararon con un último beso, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Al ver desaparecer a Ron por las escaleras, Hermione prácticamente voló hasta la habitación de Ginny, necesitaba gritar, gritar de emoción y por sobretodo necesitaba hablar con ella.

Tocó suavemente la puerta . Temía que algún milagro hubiese sucedido y estuviera interrumpiendo algo entre sus dos mejores amigos . Nadie respondió y Hermione entró . La habitación estaba a oscuras lo que le hizo suponer que era muy tarde . No sabia si llamarla o no. Quería contarle todo , aunque también quería reservarse algo para ella. Quería saber que más había pasado , pero temía que despertar a la fiera Weasley a esas horas de la madrugada no terminara del todo bien , por lo que decidió acostarse a dormir .

Se quitó el vestido y busco su pijama . Abrió la cama y se acostó fue entonces pudo ir el ruido de un sollozo. Nadie más que Ginny podía ser . Se levantó despacio y se acercó a la cama de su amiga .

Ginny ¿Te sientes bien?- por toda respuesta Ginny asintió .

Ginny no me mientas – le hizo un gesto y al pelirroja se corrió lentamente dejándola sentar a ella también allí, entonces la Weasley la abrazo y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte , Hermione muy confundida le acaricio al espalda.

Vamos Ginny , ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ?¿Finalmente mataste a Fleur y Bill se enojo ?¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado pelirroja !- Ginny trató de reír con la broma de Hermione pero aquella ultima palabra , aquella forma de llamarla , le había hecho acordar demasiado a él. Nuevamente , pese a las promesas que se había echo de no llorar de nuevo por él allí estaba ella rompiendo sus promesas.

- Te das cuenta Hermione …pasamos toda la tarde juntos , fue la mejor tarde de mi vida … y ahora no sé donde esta . Fui a buscarlo al cuarto de Ron y no había nadie , no estaba en la cocina ni en el jardín, lo busque por todos lados y no esta . Hermione … SE FUE estoy segura ….- Ginny lloro más fuerte , mientras el corazón de Hermione galopaba cada más rápido .Harry no podía haber sido tan inconsciente de irse así sin avisarle a nadie , seguramente Ginny estaría exagerando ...

Ginny , estoy segura que Harry no hizo algo así . Se debe haber quedado por algún lado o quizá te vio y no quiso mostrarse por miedo a que lo vieran tus hermanos , ¡no iba a acaso a dormir en el cuarto de Fred y George ? sí , seguro que esta allí , tus hermanos iban a iré hasta su departamento después de la boda para no ocupar tanto espacio en la casa . Ginny no llores más, amiga debe estar en alguna parte . Harry prometió que se iría con nosotros – Ginny se despego del cuerpo de Hermione entonces

¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes ?Hermione , yo también estuve en el ED , también fui al ministerio de la magia , luche el año pasado en Hogwarts y sufro tanto como ustedes cuando Harry se empeña en destruir a Voldemort , ya soy grande a pesar de no ser mayor de edad y tengo tantas o más ganas que ustedes de destruir al innombrable para poder vivir en un mundo tranquilo .

Ginny ni siguieras eres mayor deidad y sabes perfectamente que si algo te pasa , Harry jamás se lo perdonaría .No seas caprichosa e infantil por favor .Demuestra que eres una mujer madura y cuéntame de una vez por toda que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde con Harry Potter los dos solos. Finalmente Ginny pudo largar su primera sonrisa de la noche y con un gesto muy característico de ella le comentó a su amiga .

Mmmm , no se si puedo contarlo … ¿son cosas intimas, tu sabes ?

Ginevra Weasley- Hermione simulo enojarse con ella para alegrarle la noche a su amiga y porque la realidad era que ella también se sentía muy feliz , había pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida , por no decir la mejor .

No sé …- Ginny continuo haciéndose rogar en incontinuo juego que compartía con su amiga ….

Por Favor…

Bueno , puede ser .Claro que para eso deberías darme algo a cambio no ?Por ejemplo el relato completo , con todos los detalles incluidos , de que estuviste haciendo TODA la tarde con MI hermano ….-Hermione rió

Puede ser que cuente una parte pero no te aseguro eso del relato completo ¿Trato hecho ?- Ginny puso cara dudosa , aunque acerco su mano a la de Hermione y mientras las dos las estrechaban repitió .

Trato hecho.

Harry dormía casi tranquilamente cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de su amigo . Hacía poco que estaba allí dentro , ya que había pasado casi toda la noche en el antiguo cuarto de Fred y George reflexionando sobre algunos puntos .En primer lugar , el diario de su madre. Le había pateado la cabeza escuchar , casi de su propia boca todas aquellas declaraciones sobre su adolescencia .Sobre su padre , de Sirius , y tantos otros conocidos para él , pero no en aquel aspecto adolescente .Le había causado una alegría enorme saber que tenía más información sobre sus padres ya que lo ayudaría a reconstruir un poco el pasado que los Dursley se habían encargado de borrar .Pero también una gran tristeza saber , que dos personas tan brillantes y jóvenes habían terminado de la peor manera , debido a Voldemort . Una vez mas ese nombre junto al suyo ¿Algún día terminaría eso ?la verdad no tenía respuesta, y el viaje próximo era , en realidad , un intento de acercamiento a ella . Por otro lado sabía perfectamente que la realidad era , que a Voldemort de nada le servían sus padres , lo buscaba a él y ellos habían muerto en vano . Otra vez todo aquello, otra vez la culpa , la culpa por todos aquellos seres queridos que dieron la vida por protegerlo . ¿Cuántas más muertes iba a soportar el mundo sólo por él ?¿Cuántas personas más iban a tener que sufrir por su culpa ?.

Y entonces volvía esa especie de acercamiento hacia una respuesta, aunque también a la realidad que era el viaje . La búsqueda de los Horocruxes lo preocupaba .Se venían tiempos difíciles que ni él sabía como iba a sobrellevar y sin embargo se lleva consigo a dos de las más grandes personas que conocía, Ron y Hermione se habían empecinado en acompañarlo a pesar de las miles de advertencias de peligro que él les había dicho . tan grande era su cariño por ellos dos que no sabía como explicarlo, y la realidad era que sentía que nuca se los había expresado .Y ahora al saber que ellos habían , por fin , comenzado una relación que iba más allá de la amistad (aunque la amistad entre ellos nunca había sido del todo normal )se sentía muy feliz , pero por otro lado sentía que se arruinaría si lo acompañaba en ese destino incierto que tenia por delante .Hermione , la hechicera más brillante que hubiese pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, dejaría sus estudios sólo por él y sus entupidos viajes encomendados por Dumbledore de los cuales ninguna seguridad tenía , y Ron dejaría su familia, una familia de lo más maravillosa que él , Harry , no dejaría por nada del mundo , sólo por él por Harry .¿Cómo se expresaba todo lo que Harry sentía ?.Ginny no estaba tan desacertada . Harry había pensado en huir , escapar le parecía la única solución posible para batallar contra el mounstro del miedo y la culpa. De esta manera , nadie (si tenía suerte ni siquiera él mismo ) salía lastimado . Si todo saldría bien no solo conseguiría los Horocruxes sino que vencería a Voldemort y luego podía quedarse tranquilo de que había pagado por la muerte de tantos con la tranquilidad de los demás si algo llegara a pasarle después a él , pues ya no le importaba . No a el por lo menos .

Entonces aparecía de nuevo entre sus pensamientos ella . Suponía , su ego , que si que le iba a importar si algo le pasaba . Ya había sucedido aquella vez en sexto año cuando Harry cayó de la escoba y ella fue a visitarlo . Su ego le había transmitido que ella había llorado sin consuelo y aquel pensamiento , quizá algo macabro , lo había echo sentir de las mil maravillas .

Ahora le sucedía algo similar .Odiaba aquel sentimiento de culpa que lo acechaba y le decía que ella lo estaría preocupada por él y se sentiría insegura. Peor por otra parte su ego le transmitía que sería fantástico que ella lo esperara con ansias . Sacudió su cabeza .Aquellos eran pensamientos más de un actor de cine que de un mago menor de edad .

Miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba Ron . No parecía él sino una versión relajada y hasta algo fumada del verdadero Ron. Harry rió pensando en las cosas que podrían haber sucedido en el patio trasero Ron también rió adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo .Ninguno de los dos había hablado aun de lo sucedido , pero los dos sabían que ninguno era ignorante a los últimos acontecimientos .Ron se acercó hasta su cama que quedaba frente a la de Harry , con calma se sentó se quitó los zapatos y luego levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

Harry lo miró y tomo la iniciativa

Ya era hora de que hablaras con ella . No creo que nadie hubiera soportado esta situación mucho tiempo más – bromeó Harry

Tienes razón , pero no te imaginas lo difícil que fue para mí poder encontrar un espacio , momento y lugar para hablar con ella. Luego tomar la iniciativa , animar .No era fácil después de siete años de encuentros y desencuentros entre nosotros . Todavía tengo la marca de los pájaros que me envió el año pasado ¿lo recuerdas ?.-Harry asintió .-Pero ahora me siento – suspiró – tan bien ……que no sé como explicarlo- dijo tras un largo silencio .

Te entiendo- sonaba extraño pero claro que era así .Como no iba a entenderlo si él había sentido lo mismo exactamente los mismos sentimientos que él cuando el año pasado se dio cuenta y asumió sus sentimientos por Ginny , el miedo a fracasar a defraudar , la iniciativa , el calor y la pasión del primer beso , los alucinantes momentos del noviazgo , el inmenso deseo de gritarle al mundo que uno es libre de sí mismo porque ya no tiene problemas , las ganas de encontrarla siempre , de abrazarla siempre .Ese sentimiento de profunda expansión por todo el cuerpo que a uno lo aleja de la realidad y sin embargo lo vuelve más conciente de que uno esta viviendo la vida y esta solo sucede una vez.

Tras un largo silencio en que ambos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos , Ron comentó

Y la boda ¿Qué tal estuvo ?-Fue entonces que Harry calló .Contar la verdad podía ser muy arriesgado pero mentir podía ser todavía peor.

Ehh , bien…- Harry trató de evadir la pregunta de su amigo simulando buscar algo debajo de su cama.

¿siguieron bailando luego de que me fui ?- preguntó Ron

Ehh , bueno la verdad es que no me quede mucho tiempo más – Harry no encontraba una excusa creíble para inventar.

¿Y dónde fuiste entonces?- preguntó un Ron divertido por la cara De pánico que presentaba Harry

Pues , subí aquí porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer…. – Ron que comenzaba a sospechar de las respuestas evasivas de su amigo preguntó

¿Cómo cuales ?

Qué se supone que es esto un interrogatorio del Ministerio Ron , subí porque quería revisar la caí que traje cuando llegue aquí ¿la recuerdas ?- ron no entendía nada que tenía que ver la boda con la caja con las evasivas respuestas de Harry estaba muy confundido .

Creo que sí , pero no recuerdo que hiciste con ella, la tenías cuando llegaste ¿no es cierto ¿y después que paso ?

Yo también me había olvidado de ella .Resulta que la deje olvidada en el cuarto de Ginny cuando fuimos a saludarlas a ella y a Hermione la tarde de mi llegada. Fue por esto que ella me avisó que estaba allí y fuimos a verla .

Aha ¿y entonces ?- Ron encontraba muy interesante el relato .Ya había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba a éste y era la causante de ese color escarlata que estaba apareciendo en el rostro del moreno .La razón tenía nombre y apellido Ginevra Weasley

Encontramos en la caja papeles de mi madre . Una especie de diario íntimo o algo así en el que relata algo de la vida de Hogwarts de los 70.Te sorprenderías de algunas cosas .

Ohh! ¡Qué interesante ! y ¿acaso, estuvieron TODA la tarde allí ,leyendo las memorias de tu madre ?-Harry notó el tono completamente sarcástico en Ron , no muy habitué en él .

Bueno , no toda la tarde .Luego cuando íbamos a volver nos encontramos en el camino a tu hermano Charlie y bueno , realmente creo que no le gustó la imagen de nosotros saliendo precisamente del cuarto de tu hermano, aunque realmente no entiendo porque ya que lo único que hicimos fue leer las memorias de mi madre como bien tu has dicho..- Harry Continuo hablando e intentando dar excusas de porque no debía enojarse Charlie , pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto .Mentalmente se estaba riendo infinitamente. Sabía lo cuida que era Charlie con respecto a Ginny y a su lado él era u poroto y la escena que se estaba imaginando era d lo más graciosa para él aunque de lo más embarazosa para su amigo .En otra ocasión hubiera enloquecido al escuchar que su mejor amigo había estado toda la tarde en el cuarto de se pequeña hermana , pero la verdad esa noche no tenía ganas de preocuparse por nada y simplemente tenía ganas de disfrutar de los maravillosos momentos que estaba viviendo .Por eso utilizaba ese tono sarcástico que tanto asustaba a Harry , su único deseo era reírse un rato .

¿Qué te hizo Charlie ?- Harry lo miró sorprendido y comprendió que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la mangada de estupideces que había inventado .

Pudo haber sido peor – comento causando carcajadas en Ron .Harry lo miró también rió y agradeció que Hermione no tuviera hermanos porque sino Ron estaría muco peor que él ….

**Espero qe les haya gustado.Sé que la conversación entre Harry y Ron es un poco loca pero yo quería escribirla . Mañana 21/9 es el día de la primavera y el estudiante en muchos lugares .Para todos mis amigos de la web les deseo un muy feliz día de la Primavera y un excelente día del estudiante !!!!.Los quiero!**

**Julia**


	12. Una Cucharada de Crema

**Hola a todos :Como están ?Espero que el nuevo equinoccio lo este tratando bien a todos ….Estas estaciones están cargadas de lluvias y eso s esta demostrando aquí en Buenos Aires pero bueno.. se hace lo que se puede y todavía el clima no lo controlo, jeje.**

**Yedra Phoenix: Hola amiga !!!!.Así que los amenaza la lluvia torrencial , a nosotros también !, y eso que estamos lejos ehh!! Jeje .me alegro que te haya gustado la conversación de Harry y Ron , y sí se merece sufrir un poco ese no , yo veré lo que le hago , jeje .Me alegro que te haya gustado l escenita de Hermione y Ron , ya veremos que dices de este capì , ojala te guste . Así que sos profesora !!!!! se puede saber de qué ?Yo y mi curiosidad aparecen de nuevo viste , jeje .Un beso enorme!**

**Male : Vos me estas decepcionando con tus comentarios tan escuetos nena , ya estoy empezando a pensar que no te gusta el fic chè!!.Y queres que Ginny no llore , vas a ver que acá lo que menos hace es llorara , la que va a llorar vas a ser vos sino me atendes el teléfono hoy nena..**

**Mimig2: Hola mimi , cómo va ?espero bienn….Me alegro que te gusten mis reviews , pero espero que continúe con tu historia porque estoy re ansiosa porque continué de una vez por todo , me dejaste re intrigada .Y si la verdad que Ron debe agradecer no ¿ y lo de la despedida , ya veras……Besitosss**

**Ery Malfoy :Hola !!!Así que te hacen reír como tonta ¡, a mí me pasa a veces , cuando escribo .. .Gracias por deSearme una feliz primavera !!!!**

**Un beso ¡!!!!!!**

**Flor :Hola ¡!! Cómo estas? espero que muy bien! Me alegro que te gusten las dos parejas!!!, ya veras comos siguen ehh! Un besoo!**

"**Una Cucharada de Crema"**

Ginny se levantó temprano a pesar de haber tenido una noche agitada. No había podido dormir muy bien .Cuando no eran las pesadillas era el insomnio y cuando no el pajarito hermoso que cantaba todas las madrugadas ,se sentía incomoda en cualquier momento , se le corría el pijama y le incomodaba , tenía frío se tapaba y al siguiente se moría de calor, le molestaba la almohada porque se había acomodado a su habitación en Hogwarts . Todo lo resultó molesto esa noche .No era para menos con lo preocupada que estaba no era para menos …El miedo que le inspiraba la partida de Harry era cada vez mayor , no sabía como actuar .Siempre lo había tomado como algo natural , lo había aceptado como algo que debía suceder desde el primer momento pero ahora que el momento se precipitaba no podía aceptarlo y un nudos e le había acomodado en la garganta sin dejarla respirar correctamente .

Fue al baño y decidió que lo mejor ,antes de cometer al locura que había pensado o soñado difícil saberlo tras tantas horas que tenía la noche , era hablar con Harry sobre la situación que había vivido la noche anterior y también hablar con su madre sobre los actos de George sin los cuales ninguna de aquellas preocupaciones hubiera aparecido en al cabeza de Ginny .

Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con que nadie se había levantado aún , pero por suerte la boda había dejado algo más que muchos platos que lavar .Tortas , pasteles , y paltillos exquisitos .Se dispuso a probar todos los dulces que no había comido la noche anterior . Aunque claro que ella había estado con un dulce aun más adictivo.

La cocina había quedado desecha . Platos sucios, botellas vacías , papeles y demás cosas. Examinando un poco encontró un álbum fotográfico de la familia. Casi automáticamente se paro y lo agarro .

Al abrirlo , lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el diario de Lily , por las fotos y por los miles de recuerdos que eses diario albergaba .Encontró fotos de todo tipo .La boda de sus padres y de todos sus hermanos cuando eran chicos más un seguimiento por toda la vida de cada uno de ellos .

Sonrió pensando la cara que pondría su madre si viera aquella fotografía de Bill cuando solo tenía tres años , solo unas horas después de su boda.

Entonces fue cuando escucho pasos en la escalera , por ella vio lo vio descender a él , que no al dejaba dormir y la intimidaba con sus ojos , que la libera con una sonrisa ,como la que le estaba brindando en esos instantes, tímida y atrevida , vestid de inocencia aunque guardaba ilusiones que no lo eran en lo absoluto , era cercana , aunque sus ojos estaban distantes .Ginny lo noto y le preocupo , algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

Antes de sentar en la silla que Ginny lo invitaba , miro hacia las escalera para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí .No sea que volviera George a encontrarlos a solas.

_Flash Back_

- Ginevra se puede saber donde estabas

En mi cuarto

Y tu – miró a Harry

-Yo también – Harry Estaba nerviosismo , ningún Weasley le creería que solo estaba leyendo un viaje diario de su madre .

-Ven conmigo Harry creo que tenemos que hablar , y tu Ginebra , mama te estaba buscando ….

Harry caminaba nervioso tras George , le faltaba el valor , le valor Griffyndor que lo caracterizaba , le faltaba esa adversidad que tenia para enfrentar situaciones difíciles , dónde había quedado el chico que había luchado contra el mago más temido de todos los tiempos , dónde estaba ahora el "niño que vivió y sobrevivió "pues Harry pensaba que había quedado en el cuarto de Ginny ….. ahora se encontraba vacío e indefenso.

-Potter – la voz d e George había cambiado radicalmente y ahora era dura , pesada y arrastraba las apalabras – Creí que habíamos hablado de esto , que debías tener cuidado con ella. Creí en ti sabes ? mama me convenció –George pudo notar que la cara de Harry se aflojaba ala pensar que la Sra. Weasley había tratado de ayudarlo – sí , todos en este familia confían en ti sabes ?, todos creen que eres un buen chico , pero yo …..- silencio tenso .Harry alternaba la mirada entre sus manos y los ojos de George, los nervios lo estaban matando, sabía que las preguntas se avecinaban y n encontraba evasiva para responderlas , los recuerdos de los últimos momentos con Ginny le estaban matando al conciencia y Harry rogaba una vez más que los Weasley no supieran legeremancia- no sé si puedo creerlo, sinceramente reo que buscas lo mismo que cualquiera .Ahora bien Potter ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo con mi hermana ?- Harry tomo coraje centro un punto y acudió a Merlín y todos los dioses para que lo ayudaran .

- La verdad es que , por más que pienses cualquier cosa , ella y yo ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación y sólo nos llevamos bien y nos entendemos , pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo , mi última intención es lastimar a tu hermana , o a cualquiera de los Weasley – cualquiera de las cosas que George estuviera imaginando era mejor que las olvidara , sino terminaría enfermándose pensando cosas raras….

-Mas te vale Potter que no le pongas una mano encima porque las buenas impresiones que creaste en mi familia pueden cambiar - y sin más palabras se dio vuelta y se fue dejando a un Harry muy confundido y riendo de la expresión de Potter aunque satisfecho por haber dejado las cosas en su lugar de una vez por todo. Tenía cualquier chica que quisiese y se venía a meter justamente con Su hermana.

Harry respiro , quizás por primera vez desde que se había ido Ginny , tomo aire un para de veces , luego bajó hacia la cocina y buscó un vaso de agua y luego se dio cuenta de uqe ne aquellas condiciones de tensión y sin Ron no podía volver a la boda , todavía tenia en la cabeza los recuerdos del diario y las manos de Ginny descendiendo por su espalda.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se sentó y la miró a los ojos .Era hermosa , hacía falta aclararlo ?No . Desprendía sensualidad por todos los poros , incluso ahora que comía pastel como si fuese lo último como hiciese en su vida .Lentamente se acercó una cuchara cargada de crema a la boca y al comerla lo hizo tan lentamente que Harry deseo con toda su voluntad ser esa cuchara ….La crema le manchó el cachete y Harry no pudo resistirse y acercó su dedo a su cachete limpiándole la crema ,Acto seguido , y sin pensarlo se llevó el dedo a la boca .

Ginny lo miró y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió la ansiada necesidad de tirarsele encima , sin importar el lugar ni el momento . Mientras el disfrutaba el sabor de la crema se levantó rodeo la mesa y llegó hasta donde estaba él que todavía conservaba los ojos cerrados

Fue un susurro , lo llamó dulcemente y arrastrando cada letra –Harry. Lo siguiente que recuerdo Harry fue el suave sabor de sus labios y su mano alborotando su cabello oliendo su aroma, aspirando su esencia , apretándola contra su cuerpo con desesperación .Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba sentada encima de él a horcajadas revolviéndole el cabello mientras él acariciaba su espalda. No existían las palabras porque sus labios estaban ocupados tratando de saciar una sed desesperada ,que habían acumulado durante tantos meses que era imposible saciar sin el cuerpo del otro .Sus manos se recorrieron con violencia de un modo del cual nunca lo habían hecho .Quizá fuera el miedo , el tiempo o la esperaza de persuadirlo a quedarse , pero algo en ellos en ella hacía que ninguno de los movimientos la hiciera detenerse , que nada dentro de ella la hiciera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo , la manera en que las manos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo no el producían pudor sino placer .

Sin pensarlo sus manos se introducieron por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama de Ginny , escucho un suspiro por parte de ella, que lo excitó aun más y abrió los ojos para observar su expresión , pero al visión que se encontró fue otra.

Dado a ciertos obvios factores , y con la rapidez del momento , ni él ni ella se dieron cuenta de que seguían nada más y nada menos que en la cocina de la casa de los Weasley y que en cualquier momento cualquier de ellos podía bajar y encontrarlos en aquel intimo momento. Lentamente quito su mano del cuerpo de Ginny y con la separo de su cuerpo .Ella abrió los ojos , lo miró y se enrojeció , ambos , suponía tenían los labios hinchados y los pelos despeinados .

-Ginny … -susurro el con ternura pero ello lo interrumpió sabía lo que venía ahora

- Sí , Harry sí podemos , me tienes harta con el rollo de que no debemos , no se si debemos sólo se que podemos y sobretodos las cosas que queremos –Ginny se sonrojó al pronunciar la última palabra pero así se sentía .

-Ya sé que podemos , también que queremos- dijo acercándose a su oreja,-pero- susurro-no creo que lo mejor sea en la cocina de tu casa. Ginny rió , no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle .

- Vayámonos entonces …- sugirió ella.

- Ginny – dijo él mientras era trasladado por ella hacia la pequeña cabaña donde solían jugar los Weasley de pequeño- espera- ella se paró y lo miró –Hay algo que debes saber, en estos momentos tu y yo n somos … pareja y la realidad es que mañana , quizá pasado yo …me iré y lo sabes ….yo no quiero lastimarte solo quiero que sepas que –hacia tiempo quería decírselo , quería pronunciar eso que ella le hacia sentir , esas incontrolables ganas de reír y ese sentimiento de paz- Que yo …, a pesar de mis decisiones , yo … Ginny yo Te quiero ….más de lo que nunca quise a nadie , más de lo que jamás creí querer a nadie . Si la noche había sido agitada para Ginny , más lo fue la mañana .Jamás pensó que un a simple cucharada de crema pudiera producir tanta sensualidad y excitación en él , jamás pensó que se animaría a decir que sí que ella quería tener sexo , por primera vez , con él ,pero cualquiera de esas cosas incluso podían haber sido imaginadas ,lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado fueron esas palabras que salieron de los mismos labios que hasta solo unos minutos contenían los suyos .Quedo pasmada tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras . Una mezcla de sensaciones se apodero de ella , y lo primero que sintió fue unas tremendas ganas de correr al baño y gritar , gritar muy fuerte , luego fueron irresistibles ganas de reír y por último el deseo de abrazarlo y confirmarle con sus gestos que ella también lo amaba y que lograría , a pesar de las tristes despedidas que ,pasara lo que pasara ella siempre lo iba tener presente que él siempre sería lo primero durante toda su vida, porque desde que tenía uso de razón que amaba a Harry Potter , desde que simplemente podía pensar , desde que era una nena , desde que sólo tenía 10 años estaba enamorada de ese chico de aquel chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos verdes .Y él que tarde había caído en que la "pequeña "hermana de su mejor amigo no era nada más y nada menos que una mujer , y que mujer , impresionante como le recordaba sus ojos cada momento que la veía , sensual , espontánea , divertida .Ella

**She may be the face I can't forget **

**The trace of pleasure or regret **

**Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay **

**She may be the song that summer sings **

**May be the chill that autumn brings **

**May be a hundred different things **

**Within the measure of a day**

Cada beso era una declaración de amor ,cada caricia era una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido

**She may be the beauty or the beast **

**May be the famine or the feast **

**May turn each day into a Heaven or a Hell **

**She may be the mirror of my dreams **

**A smile reflected in a stream **

**She may not be what she may seem **

**Inside her shell...**

Cada suspiro era , para él música en sus oídos .Cada gemido era para ella satisfacción y le quitaba el poco pudor que todavía quedaba en ella.

**She, who always seems so happy in a crowd **

**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud **

**No one's allowed to see them when they cry **

**She maybe the love that cannot hope to last **

**May come to me from shadows in the past **

**That I remember 'till the day I die**

Los abrazos interminables que se daban y los besos fueron poco a poco calmando esa sed , interna que mantenías en sus cuerpos .

**She maybe the reason I survive **

**The why and wherefore I'm alive **

**The one I care for through the rough and ready years**

**Me, I'll take the laughter and her tears **

**And make them all my souvenirs **

**For where she goes I've got to be **

**The meaning of my life is **

**She...She **

**Oh, she...**

Harry la abrazó y entendió que ella era la razón por la cual el subsistía , por la cual el luchaba , era su futuro , su meta a alcanzar , un mundo de paz , con ella .Y venía protegiéndola , inconscientemente desde hacía tiempo , desde aquel momento en que la vio inconsciente en la cámara secreta cuando aún eran niños , hasta ahora en que se demostraban puramente su amor , ambos se amaban y eso no lo cambiaria nadie .Ni siquiera Voldemort y la profecía que marcaba su destino.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Y????Conformes??.Espero toneladas de comentarios y pensamientos acerca de este capítulo . A mi. en particular me encanto , espero que a ustedes también y que me lo hagan saber!! .La canción es de Elvis Costello y la deben conocer por qué quien no sueña con que le dediquen la canción , si saben ingles léanla o pónganla en el traductor de google y si pueden leer el cap. Con esa canción van a sentirlo muy diferente … van a ver **

**Un beso grande !!! **

**Juli!**


	13. Miedos  y Reconciliaciones

**Hola a todos !!!!!** Espero que estén muy bien ¡!Bueno volví con un nuevo capítulo , espero que les haya gustado el anterior y aquí en Buenos Aires sigue lloviendo a cantaros , todo el tiempo , pero y no estoy tan romántica sino un poco deprimida que se yo .Antes que nada quería disculparme porque en el capítulo anterior me equivoque terriblemente y puse que George los encontraba y es Charlie , cuando Ery me hizo dar cuenta me quería matar !!, Perdón , soy al peor !!

**Heily Potter :** Me alegro que te haya gustado .Puede ser que el capítulo sea largo solo por la canción pero al gracia era que e leyera la canción no estaba de adorno era parte del capítulo y muy significativa , y se leía con la canción todavía mucho mejor , igual me alegro que hayas vuelto y te haya gustado , ojala este también y aparte es más largo

**Yedra Pohenix:** Así que maestra de primaria que lindo !!!, feliz día del maestro atarazado (aquí es el 11/9).Bueno parece que la lluvia me pone romántica jeje ,y la verdad que tienen suerte y si coincido son todos temibles igual yo le tengo más miedo a los hermanos Weasley , jeje , igual ya veremos si tiene la suerte completamente de su lado …Un beso enorme para vos ¡

**Florr:** gracias Flor , me alegra que te guste che ¡!!Y si quien no desearía ser Ginny que levante la mano … Bueno espero que estés muy bien y que te guste ¡ Un beso grande ¡

**Ery Malfoy** : Las disculpas por lo de George y Charlie están arriba cuando me di cuenta me quería matar .Me hablas encero cuando me decís que se te aguaron los ojos?? .. que ternura lo tuyo ery!!!Muchas gracias por brindarme tanto apoyo che ¡!Un beso grande!!!

**Lali**: si es una peli hermosa esa a mì me encanta y la canción es preciosa aunque es anterior a la peli .Me alegra que te guste .¡Un beso enorme para vos !

**De miedos y Romances**

El Sol d la tarde entraba por las ventanas de la pequeña cabaña haciéndola suspirar , había pasado , podía decir la mejor tarde de su vida , junto a él Harry el amor de su vida . Había entregado todo en cuerpo y alma y no se arrepentía de nada , mas allá del increíble dolor que sentía .Desde así tiempo se había plantado la idea de vivir ese momento de intimidad con Harry .cuantas veces se lo había propuesta Dean??? incontables , pero a todas había respondido con la misma respuesta , que no estaba preparada , que les esperara un poco más , excusas y más excusas para justificar el no amor que sentía hacia su ex novio . Y luego había comenzado a salir con Harry y sus ideas eran más claras no le importaba que solo tuviera 15 años como a menudo le recordaba Hermione , ella lo amaba con todo su corazón pero el era muy respetuoso y jamás en las largas sesiones que compartían juntos en los terrenos de Hogwarts incluido el bosque prohibido , Harry le había propuesto algo que ella no quisiera . Hasta esa tarde en que las hormonas de ambos se habían despertados y habían decidido enfrentarle al amor con fuerza y unión .La experiencia maravillosa , el momento fantástico , Harry irresistible , ella con ansias de disfrutar , el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos , insoportable .

Con al espalda desnuda hacia el sol y tapada boca abajo , tanteo en la pequeña cama, para encontrar a Harry pero la cama estaba vacía .Se desperezo y solo entonces abrió los ojos .No había nadie allí , encontró su ropa en el suelo tirada y se vistió rápidamente .¿Dónde podía estar Harry ahora ?.Decidió Salir a buscarlo . Pasó por al baño y pudo comprobar que los efectos se mostraban en su cara , una luz la iluminaba y un chupón estaba instaurado en su cuello , trato de taparlo con su cabello para que nadie lo notara y evitar misteriosas preguntas .Salió al jardín y comprobó que habían pasad varias horas desde que se había despertado , ya que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse .Entró rápidamente a la casa por al puerta trasera de la cocina procurando que nadie la viera .Su madre estaba en al cocina muy preocupada al igual que Charlie que prepara algo de té , entonces Vio a Ron bajar las escaleras y lo escucho :- Arriba no esta ni tampoco en el sótano , no sé donde puedo haberse metido esta chica .- Ginny quiso para de respirar .L estaban buscando , iba a tener que dar MUCHAS explicaciones …..cuando finalmente se decidiera a aparecer .

Harry estaba en su habitación guardando sus pertenecías tratando de no pensar en las consecuencia que podía traer su viaje …..Se sentía tan insólitamente bien a pesar de haberla dejado sola .No solo había pasado con ella una de las mejores tardes de su existencia , no solo había podido probar con ella eso de que el sexo es la verdadera demostración del amo , no sólo había podido gozar hasta el infinito de su sensual y especial cuerpo que lo volvía loco y lo transportaba a terrenos impensados sino que por fin había podido , por primera vez en su vida confirmarle con palabras a alguien el sentimiento de amor que tenía en su corazón , nunca jamás lo había echo ya hora , se sentía tan bien , se sentía tan bien estar con ella , ella lo hacía sentir tan bien … y sin embargo debía partir , pese a los pronósticos que ella albergara de que él se quedaría .

Escuchó entonces un grito de desesperación que lo asustó y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron temiendo lo peor . Era la Sra. Weasley que gritaba desesperaba por la desaparición de su hija .Harry se quiso matar , ya casi había olvidado que no estaban solos en la casas , tenía que salir a buscarla pero no pedía ir solo ya que seria muy sospechoso que luego de todo una tarde en que prácticamente los dos estuvieron desaparecidos ella volviera muy campante de su mano . Entonces como respuesta a todos sus problemas , Hermione entró por al puerta .Harry para reprimir esas inmensas ganas de abrazarla :

-Sé que sabes donde esta Ginny y quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente .-Harry se sorprendió de la reacción de su amiga, pero inmediatamente asintió .Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación tras un susurro que se pareció mucho a un "espérame aquí".

Hermione bajó a toda prisa por la escaleras y se encontró con un Ron y una Molly muy preocupados, Ron al verla bajar se acercó.

-Mantén entretenida a tu madre , mientras yo busco a tu hermana , no te preocupes …esta bien .-Ron muy confundido asintió y ala tarea fue , hablándole a su madre de cualquier otra cosa mientras Hermione corría escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Harry de nuevo .

Éste estaba en el mismo lugar que Hermione lo había dejado esperándola estático .Ella entró y lo miró con una ceja levantada , aquella inexpresiva facción de Harry no el dejaba adivinar cuales había sido los actos que habían llevado a su amiga a esconderse.

-Vamos esta afuera …- susurró Harry y allí no más fueron .

Ginny no entendía nada desde su posición casi de espía d la Cia solo sabia que la estaban buscando , pero no entendía porque Harry no había dio a buscarla , por que no se había quedado con ella , porque no la había acompañado esa tarde bajo el sol en la cama donde los dos se habían amado profundamente …¿Por qué Harry , el valiente Griffyndor , la había dejado sola esa tarde ?Podría estar buscándolo en ese momento … podría… pero no lo haría.

Los dos amigos se miraban , ambos con millones de preguntas para hacerse mutuamente ….

-¿Y dónde fue que se metieron ustedes dos anoche ?- preguntó Harry inconscientemente ,Hermione no pudo negar una sonrisa

-Atrás , en el jardín ….

-Me imagino que estuvieron hablando ,nada de cosas raras ….. – Harry se estaba divirtiendo viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba y como una vez él al estaba intimidando

-Pues fue una charla muy amena y divertidas sabes ? Y sobretodo muy variada , hablamos de diversos temas – los dos rieron mientras avanzaban por le jardín hacia la pequeña cabaña ….

-Oh ya entiendo , estuvieron discutiendo temas muy interesante , como política internacional o desarme mundial ….-

-Bueno en realidad los temas de conversación no fueron tan interesantes , sino que lo divertido fue la forma en que nos expresamos ….

-Ya entiendo , una forma muy expresiva me imagino …-Hermione se sonrojó completamente y Harry largó una carcajada y la abrazó lentamente .

-Ay, Herms no sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti y por Ron , ya era hora de que algo así sucediera , se lo merecen son los dos grandes personas – Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las ganas inmensas de llorar que le había producidos las palabras de su amigo ,realmente ella también creía que se merecían una buena relación con Ron porque ambos venían luchando hacía ya muchos años .

-Gracias Harry , son muy lindas tus palabras , enserio .Tu también te mereces ser feliz con una chica y conozco una que tiene ganas de darte todo su amor , si es que todavía no te lo entrego –esto último lo susurró casi para sì misma , aunque sabía que Harry la iba a escuchar ….

-No sé que estas tratando de insinuar Hermione …-Los roles cambiaron de nuevo y ahora era él nuevamente el acorralado .

-Hay Harry ¿crees que soy tonta ?

-Jamás creerla una cosa así, sería lo último que se me podría ocurrir.

-¡Harry que tonto eres !, no lo digo en ese sentido …

-Y entonces¿ en cual ?

-Pues cree que no me percate del pequeñísimo detalle que cuando te pedí que me dijeras donde estaba Ginny no dudaste ni un segundo en afirmarme que sabias. Es muy curioso , tu no apareciste en toda la mañana y dijiste que simplemente habías dado vueltas por el jardín y Ron me dijo que te levantaste temprano esta mañana y Ginny igual , no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta , ahora bien Harry ,¿ Dónde estuvieron ?

-Aquí – se encontraban frente a la cabaña , Harry sintió un escalofrió en la espalda recordando al textura de la piel de Ginny , sus gemidos y el movimiento de sus cuerpos sobre aquella cama vieja .-No hay que ser ningún genio para imaginarse que estábamos haciendo … tú los haz dicho .-Hermione se quedo estática , se lo había imaginado pero nunca creyó que Harry fuera a confirmárselo , no creía principalmente que el tuviera tanta confianza con ella en general esas cosas se las comentaba a Ron no a ella, claro que en este caso comentárselo a Ron seria un poco suicida .Además había creído que realmente Harry y Ginny no habían tendió nada durante este tiempo aunque las ganas siempre habían estado presentes entre ellos dos .Finalmente , la sorprendía , y hasta le causaba una envidia insoportable , ella claro que quería tener relaciones sexuales con Ron , al que finalmente podía tratar como su novio , pero por una lado tenia esa desconfianza en su cuerpo que la hacía sentir mal , aunque claro estaba que las caricias de Ron la descontracturaban , pero cuando al oportunidad se les había presentado estaban nada más y nada menos que en el jardín de los Weasley y no era en lugar indicado .Sin embargo su amiga nunca había tenido problemas de desconfianza y esto se lo confirmaba .Quien sabía cuanto tiempo ella llevaba ocultándoselo a Hermione a quien le decía siempre era su mejor amiga.

-Entonces ustedes ….

-Hoy fue la primera vez – Harry se sentía un niño pequeño confesando un pecado- peor por favor no sé lo digas a Ron ….- Hermione se sentía una entupida había desconfiado de su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo . Se había creído fuera de un momento tan importante por esos celos enfermizos y esa desconfianza en los demás , lo menos que podía hacer era…

-Claro que no pienso decirle nada a Ron ¿Estas loco¿ Que quieres que te mate ??- sonrió ella

-Hermione por favor es un secreto , yo , no te digo que me lamento , porque estaría mintiendo pero la verdad es que no debí estar con ella , pudo mantenerme los suficiente alejado durante estas semanas no sé porque tuve que acercarme justo hoy cuando apenas falta poco tiempo para que nos vayamos.-suspiró .Hermione SE acercó y le palmeo la espalda .

-Harry no seas así contigo mismo , tu también tienes derecho a sentir felicidad no te aflijas …. No hiciste nada malo , ella sabe como son las cosas con vos , te conoce y conoce tu historia , y todos sabemos que ninguna intención tuya es más lejana que la de lastimar a Ginny , tu la amas y eso no lo cambiara nadie , no pudiste evitarlo y tampoco tuviste por que evitarlo .Sólo asegurate de que los hermanos Weasley no se enteren porque te matan…. – Harry intentó sonreír como agradecimiento a las palabras de su amiga, cuando vio la puerta de la cabaña , tocó la puerta para que Ginny saliera, pero no obtuvo respuesta , con Hermione decidieron entrar .Hermione entró a la habitación donde estaba la cama y encontró todo muy desordenado pero ninguna Ginny , decidió ordenar todo (pensando que Ginny estaría en le baño) por si alguno de los Weasley llegaba a entrar y encontraba eso en ese estado … pero fue inútil esperar que Ginny saliera del baño , pasó el tiempo y Hermione abrió la puerta y allí no había nadie .Desesperada salió de allí y se encontró con Harry en la parte delantera de la cabaña

-Ginny no esta –Harry trató de asimilar las palabras pero no pudo ..

-¿Cómo que no esta??

-No esta …

Inmediatamente Harry salió corriendo en busaca de la pelirroja , entró corriendo a la casa de los Weasley pasó fugazmente por al lado de Bill quien hablaba muy animadamente con Fleur de su próximo viaje a Francia como Luna de Miel. Subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de Ginny corriendo y efectivamente allí estaba Ginny …en ropa interior .

Un silencio se apoderó de los dos , en el que Ginny aprovechó y se tapó con lo primero que encontró, acto seguido , Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Ginny mientras esta se secaba el cabello y lo miraba incrédula de que pudiera ser tan hipócrita. Ginny buscó su peine y él la llamó con un dulce susurro , pero ella no se dejó vencer por sus hermosas palabras .

-Ginny – intentó él nuevamente

- Te pediría que te vayas de mi habitación , estoy cambiándome por si no lo notaste

- estas enojada conmigo

- No Potter , es solo tu imaginación

- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo ¿Qué hice acaso ?

- Si tu no sabes ….. te pediría que te vayas

- Ginny , no seas terca ….

- YO , soy terca no Potter ?….. YO soy terca , Yo hago siempre todo mal no ?Pues entonces ¿puedes explicarme que haces todavía acá ?- a esta altura Ginny había tirada el peine a la mierda y la simple conversación se había convertido en una agitada discusión entre los dos .

- Yo no dije que tu hicieras las cosas mal , sólo te pregunte que fue lo que hace mal , y no me respondiste …

- Si que lo hice, solo que una vez más no me escuchaste Potter , dije que si tu no sabias sería mejor que te vayas

- Antes de irme quisiera saber donde estabas , todos estaban muy preocupados ….

- Acaso tampoco sabes donde pase toda al tarde ?

- Si , lo sé Ginny , pero fui a buscarte y no estabas ….y entones vine corriendo porque estaba muy preocupado

-Te hubieras acordado antes , sabes ¿ por que se ve que cuando llegaste ya era demasiado tarde .Me desperté y te busque y no estabas , entonces me vestí y vine para – Ginny hacía fuerza para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos –aquí , a buscarte y me encontré con que toda mi familia estaba desesperada buscándome, pensando lo peor y tu , vaya a saber donde estabas sin disponerte a buscarme rápidamente antes de que todos se enojaran conmigo , tu no has tenido que enfrentar la mirada llorosa de mi madre , esta muy preocupada ….pero eso no es lo peor , a últimamente te has vuelto muy egoísta sabes – de sus ojos salían lagrimas y de los de Harry amenazaban por salir ,sobretodo luego de las última palabras , por suerte había entendido ahora el mensaje de Ginny y podría defenderse aunque sabía que ella tenía razón .

-Ginny-ella lo miró –Quiero que sepas que no pensé que causaría tantos disturbios y en cuanto oí a tu made desesperada salí con Hermione a buscarte y quiero que también sepas que si me levante antes que tu …. Y que si me fui fue porque … porque …necesitaba estar solo un rato y pensar en lo que pasó hoy ….te quiero Ginny no me cansó de repetirlo..

-Eso no me alcanza , porque solo pensaste en ti mismo , que te costaba quedarte conmigo un rato … acaso Voldemort te estaba esperando del lado de afuera de la cabaña y no podía esperar que terminaras de hacer el amor con la "mujer que quieres ",….

- No Ginny no es así , pero …. Ginny no quiero que pienses que solo me acosté contigo porque estaba re caliente porque no es así – a esta altura Harry se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a Ginny para quedar junto a ella que seguía llorando – nada más lejos , enserio Ginny que si quiero puedo a tener a cualquier mujer en mi cama , pero yo no las quiero a ella , yo te quiero a ti .Ginny se Abrazó a Harry a pesar de su promesas a sí misma .El le besó el cabello y ella se acercó a sus labios pero él la apartó

-Ginny , no ya basta

-Pero Harry si me quieres y yo te quiero a ti, cual es el problema , ven aquí…-Y Harry al beso ,sin importarle ya más nada , ya nada era importante para él , porque Ginny Weasley , la muchacha más linda e inteligente a sus ojos , la más loca , pasional y divertida , lo quería

**Nota de la Autora** :Espero que les haya gustado , y que estén mejor que yo que ando bastante deprimida , aunque igual me senté y escribí este capítulo , así que más vale que me feliciten por eso , jeje . Espero que les haya gustado todo el enrollo , y que yo .Yo disfrute mucho la conversación entre Hermione y Harry porque me encanta la amistad tan sincera que tiene y quizás Rowling a ella siempre la trató al y buen.. e suna de mis personajes favoritos , por no decir el que más me gusta …y la relación con Harry me encanta .

Quizás algunos me digan que Ginny nunca llora , pero mi Ginny es más latina y llorona , gritona y expresiva ( quizás un poco parecida a mí ) y vamos que es adolescente y los adolescentes cambiamos de animo cada dos segunodos por eso en un momento al besa y luego lo odia y así …. Es un poco loca , pero …jeje.

¡Que estén todos bien !La próxima semana no actualizo seguro y la otra no sé así que un beso grande!

**Juli**


	14. Vanidades

**Hola a todos !!!!** sí seguro que me quieren matar , pero realmente me siento muy Culpable pero era eso o las peores notas del universo. Pensaba actualizar el 30 pero me atrase un Poco aunque aquí estoy y pienso ( si es que la inspiración y ustedes podrían ayudar en eso con algunas ideas )actualizar todas las semanas o cada dos de ahora en más .También estoy pensando en subir en cualquier momento una nueva historia y espero poder cumplir mis palabras .

**Zafiro Potter** : Es un honor para mí que te hayas pasado por mi historia .Me emocione mucho cuando lo vi y me alegré más todavía .espero que a pesar del retraso que he tenido vuelvas a pasarte y sepas disculparme !.Agradezco la observación que has tenido y yo también creo que ha habido una evolución muy notoria sobretodo desde el primer capítulo que creo , a mi ver era muy vacío. Espero estés muy bien .Saludos por alli. Gracias por pasarte y perdón por la demora !!!

**Yedra phoenix**: Mi lectora más fiel ¿cómo estas ?espero que muy bien con tu trabajo y tus cosas .respecto al carácter de Ginny ¿te gusta? Jeje .Y la conversación de Hermione y Harry fue algo que me encanto hacer ! Gracias por pasarte y perdón por el retraso !

**Mimig2 :** Me encantó lo de supercalifrastilipicuaspalidoso ( no sé si lo escribí bien , pero al peli me encanta ).Si imaginate la cara que habra puesto Hermione y Harry jaja .Por otro lado me tiene intrigada con detrás … ese fic esta cada día mejor nena!Gracais por pasarte y Perdón por el retraso !

**Ery Malfoy** : si te gustan los pensamientos de los personajes , en este chap hay bastante de eso !!! cómo va ¿ me debes querer matar por el retraso !!mil perdones !!y te prometo que sigoescribiendo aunque venga voldy con un tute rosa jeje .Besos

**Floor **: Y quien en algún momento no deseo ser Ginny no ? creo que todas lo deseamos , lamento haber cortado así el fic cuando estab realmente interesante .en este capítulo no hablo tanto de lo de la otra vez sino retomo otro episodio, aunque igual deseo que te guste . Disculpas verdaderas y gracias por la constancia !Besitos !

**Male**Me imagino tu caraimaginadote a mí riéndote , muy loco todo eso nena … y buen Harry es un hombre y como todo hombre tien una dosis de ego importante no ? jaja .te quiero !!!

"**Vanidades "**

"Querido amigo de papel "(cursilería barata , debería decirte pedazo de papel convertido de árbol en papel en el que escribo los típicos comentarios de una adolescente ) Hoy fue un día de esos los cuales me gustaría recordar en años venideros cuando sea vieja y arrugada .

Como cualquier día normal me levante temprano por la mañana , levante a Mary y a Sophie que como cualquier día jueves ya nos soportan la rutina y desean continuar con el sueño profundo(y después el sábado se levantan temprano para poder aprovechar a broncearse con el sol …Dios ¿en qué mundo cabe ?).Bajamos las tres a desayunar , yo accediendo a utilizar los pantalones aquellos que me Obligaron (literal) a utilizar , aunque muy ajustados eran hermosos y eso fue lo que me hizo aceptar .Según la mirada de Sophie medio Hogwarts se encargó de mirarme el culo …la odie cuando me dijo eso, una cosa es que uno tenga un cuerpo con ciertos atributos dignos de admiración (aunque yo no tengo ninguna pretensión puesta sobre mi trasero ) y otra cosa es que venga tu amiga que encima es una chica hermosísima y te diga –Se comenta en el baño de hombres que tienes un culo increíble – pero que poco tacto que tiene esa chica !y cómo fue que se metió en el baño de hombres me pregunto yo …(hay cosas que mejor no saberlas )

De repente bajó las escaleras y me encuentro con Snape que me mira con asco … sonrió entre furiosa y acostumbrada a las reacciones violentas de parte de él .

Lo que no sé es que le hice .. yo le pareceré una asquerosa sangre sucia ,pero él es un amargado señores …Seguí subiendo y en mi camino encontré la causa de la cara de espanto de Severus , los merodeadores estaban arriba con Potter descostillándose de la risa de seguramente alguna broma que habrían planeado la noche anterior(Dios sabe que hacen esos por la noches … no hay noche en que duerman en su cama , sé que se traen algo entre manos y creo que Remus tiene mucho que ver con ese tema pero no quiero decir mis sospechas todavía porque de ser erróneas me sentiría muy mal).

Muy enojada , me acerque a Potter y el dije :

- Es que tu vida es tan vacía que necesitas joder a los demás para llenarla un poco

- Lilita (no hay peor jodido que él que me llama "Lilita ")cuál es tu problema ahora – dijo con sonrisa de gamberro y voz de "Its evrthing all right".Es increíble que aún cuando es tan ,tan … arrogante , insolente , mentiroso, molesto , creído, egoísta, y "llevapordelanteporcreersesuperiordebidoalp··quiditch".Inclusive en esos momentos , siento ..(¿qué siento ?)Mary esta convencida de que es amor ,pero sé que no lo es .Jamás podría enamorarme de alguien así pero, sin embargo , cosas raras suceden cuando me sonríe así , aparte claro de el odio y la risa por los métodos de cursilería barata que utiliza para conquistarme… demás de todas esas cosas , siento un rubor cuando me agarra de la cintura , una satisfacción cada vez que me invita a salir , una impotencia cada vez que un sí esta por salir de mis labios y nuevamente una sensación de alivio,cuando a pesar de la constante pregunto ,le respondo :

-No Potter no saldré contigo ,ni siquiera aunque lo pidas de rodillas …-

Volviendo a la conversación respecto a Snape :

-Pues sabes Potter , yo no creo tener ningún problema , sin embargo creo que el problema lo tienes tú …realmente no sé que te haya hecho Snape pero no creo que merezca que lo trates así Potter , es que tu mente tan arrogante no te deja pensar que serás premio anual y sería bueno que emplearas tu tiempo en cosas más importantes que andar jodiendole la vida a los demás …

- Lily ,Lily .. creo que sé cual es la mejor forma de emplear el tiempo , sería buenísimo que .. saliéramos juntos , como representantes de Griffyndor , ambos somos premios anuales, tu eres prefecta y yo rompo las reglas , yo juego al Quidiitch y tu me admiras ..

-Creo que sería ideal , salvo por un pequeño detalle , no te admiro … y menos que menos saldría con la misma persona a la cual Pamela Bauer ha besado brutalmente ayer en la noche …- y sin más que decir me fui de allí con humo en las orejas . Desde ayer que no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de James besando desesperadamente a esa rubia despampanante …no me malinterpretes , no es que allá perseguido a James pero es que cuando uno hace rondas de prefectos le agarra hambre y tiene ganas de ir a la cocina y que cuando llego lo primero que me encuentro es aquella imagen y que me quedo acá , en la garganta atragantada ."

Ginny cerró el cuaderno y sonrió … la noche había sido muy larga sin Hermione y había decidido continuar con la lectura del cuaderno de Lily , las observaciones que hacía la madre de Harry le estaban permitiendo reconstruir el pasado de Harry en su mente ,sabia que el pelinegro tenía mucho engorro con eso de su pasado y la relación de sus padres .

Aquella mañana también era una que ella recordaría en años venideros . A pesar que Harry no se lo había dicho , sabía que esa mañana partían hacia Godric Hallows y un destino incierto, lo intuía y los movimientos de sus compañeros podían ser difíciles de interpretar para su madre ,que no los conocía en acción, pero no para ella que no sólo los conocía por años de observación ya admiración sino porque había sido cómplice y participe de cada una de aquellas aventuras que habían puesto en peligro sus vidas .Ya no tenía miedo , desde aquel último momento , desde aquel beso en su habitación , la misma habitación en la que se encontraba ahora recordando todos aquellos momentos, todo hacía cambiado , no eran novios de nuevo pero una relación oculta estaba ahí , hablaban con mayor confianza de nuevo y por largos ratos se ahuyentaban en donde hablaban y se reían de las vanalidades más grandes existentes que los hacían felices y eso era lo único importante ,la relación era fuerte a pesar de los riesgos .

Ginny sabía que algo había sucedido ( y había muchos algos significativos en aquel pequeño fin de semana )para que Harry cambiara de opinión y que si bien ese algo no dejaría de ser importante para Harry, cuando él mismo partiera la relación se cortaría y las cartas no llegarían ,la razón seguridad de ambos dos .Cuan excitante era salir con un "súper héroe " pero cuan difícil también era. Todavía lagunas de dudas tenía en su memoria , cómo soportaría no recibir una noticia simple de él y su hermano , su amiga….Pero tenía que ser fuerte , debía regresar a Hogwarts y luchar contra la tiranía que sufriría ahora el pobre colegio sin el director , con un Snape traidor , el mismo que Lily defendió a muerte , el mismo al que James marcó como su peor enemigo , la muestra extrema del desprecio y cuanta razón tenía …

Miró una vez más en la caja, allí se alzaba pocas fotos de Harry las pocas que Lily, con gran habilidad como fotógrafa (tanto mágica como Muggle ) había podido obtener , en todas se mostraba como un chico feliz , travieso, enamorado de su familia ,una familia feliz y joven con ganas de vivir y sobrevivir … y en materia de lo físico solo un miembro lo había logrado pero sin embargo en la memoria nadie podía hablar mal de la familia Potter y mucho menos de Harry , Su Harry( y que Lily la perdonara pero ahora era solo suyo )

En aquella tarea sentimental estaba cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y por ella entró muy campante y como si la noche nunca hubiera pasado Mrs Hermione Jane Granger, saludó a alguien que le tiró un beso desde afuera(aunque Ginny no lo vio sin mucha sorpresa imaginó quien era)cerró la puerta y lanzó un suspiro , luego camino hasta su cama y allí se sentó, miró el techo y descubrió pegada una nueva foto en ella estaban Ginny , Luna y ella en una tarde de sol en los jardines de Hogwarts , aquella imagen la volvió hacia la realidad y la hizo recordar a su amiga quien la miraba incomprendida y enojada desde el suelo donde estaba ubicada entre un mar de fotografías y papeles ,Hermione le sonrió atontada sin entender lasituación en laual Ginny le presentaba esa cara .

-¡Qué cara ¡Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma …!-Ginny largó una carcajada, la más cínica e hipócrita que pudo

- Así que pareciera como si yo hubiese visto un fantasma .. jaja no le encuentro la gracia

- ¿Estas un poco amargada hoy o es mi impresión ?-Ginny no entendía si la staba cargando o se había vuelto medio lela de un instante al otro

- Mmm te parece a voz ¿por qué debería estar amargada yo ?acaso hay alguna razón , que se yó .. no se me ocurre ..como por ejemplo que no viniste a dormir , que no sabía donde estabas, que estoy segura estabas con mi hermano haciendo "Dios vaya a saber que cosa" o que me has dejado toda la noche sola .. quizá eso me puso un poco de mal humor ,pero ¿amargada¿yo ? pero para nada!!!( léase Cinismo total ) – Hermione primero rió pensando que era una broma, pero luego comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la expresión de Ginny no cambiaba y seguía con su tarea como si fuese algo de vida o muerte comenzó a preocuparse

-Ginny – la pelirroja no respondió – Ginny ¿no te habrás enojado enserio no es cierto ?No habría razón ¿no crees ?-Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina que demostró su respuesta negativa –Vamos Ginny !Tienes razón , Perdóname .. no me di cuenta .. no creí que te importara tanto ,Discúlpame ,realmente no me di cuenta …

-Lo que me molesta no es que no hayas venido , bueno quizás sí un poco si tenemos en cuenta que es su última noche en la casa ,pero Dios yo entiendo todo el rollo del amor pero si así seguirán todo el viaje el pobre Harry va a sentirse muy solo , mira como entraste hoy como si siquiera existiera ,tengan cuidado , si encima que no quiere que vaya están distraídos jugando a los novios felices , tendrán problemas con él y es probable que efectué de tal manera que los termine convenciendo de que ustedes se vuelven y lo dejen a él continuar con su camino y eso es lo último que querría en el mundo , por mucho que me duela que ustedes también se vayan y no saber cual es su destino tampoco menos querría que este solo en ese camino el cual no entiendo pero sé que solo estaría desprotegido y solitario y creeme que son dos adjetivos que combinados son como un cóctel de alcohol y pastillas , mortales - Hermione no sabía como comenzar a responderle todo ese monologo a Ginny..cómo sabía todas esas cosas, aquellas conclusiones eran dignas de una mujer madura , que había pensado y vivido mucho y no de su amiga enamorada de Harry Potter dolida por el despecho que había salido de su Hogwarts hacía tan solo unos meses.

-Creeme tu a mí que en esta vida haría cualquier cosa menos abandonar a Harry , sé la protección que él necesita ,por más fuerte que sea o parezca sé que nos necesita y más que eso , yo , nosotros , todos lo necesitamos a él , jamás lo abandonaría y me preocupa que desconfíes de mí o de tu hermano quien sé tampoco dejaría a Harry estamos con él desde que lo conocimos , desde que me rescato del troll y jamás nos vamos abandonar. Por otra parte , sí estoy enamorada , estoy disfrutando de algo que soñé desde hace siete años y no le voy a desaprovechar ahora que sé que como bien sabes ( aunque no sé como ) sí estamos partiendo hoy y nadie debería saberlo, -ni siquiera tú pero por alguna extraña razón lo sabes- me consta que sabes el riesgo al cual nos estamos arriesgando y es justo , creo yo ,que queramos disfrutar de estos últimos momentos de paz , aunque en realidad no lo son porque una guerra se esta alzando afuera mientras nosotras discutimos nuestras vanalidades –a pesar de la conversación fuerte y profunda , por lo menos para ellas , y la sensación de alivio y sobresalto que iba sufriendo Ginny al escuchar y responderle a su amiga ,por fin pudo sonreír frente a tan cierto y trágico comentario -

-y Por Dios creo que ya he dejado demasiado como también perder los buenos momentos que puedo pasar con Ron.

Ginny, por favor no pienses que por estar más con tu hermano te voy a querer menos a ti, solo nos divertimos juntos –una sonrisa se alzó en sus ojos y un brillo se deslumbró en sus ojos al mencionar todas esa tardes de amor que pasaban juntos ,cariños y cálidas pero sin ser excesivamente empalagosas –Vamos !que hemos tenido la misma conversación tiempo atrás … cuando eras tu la que estabas en mi lugar y yo al que te reclamaba tiempo .. recuerda los gritos que pegaste frente a "pedante reclamo "-Ginny rió , había contenido esa carcajada mucho tiempo ,la conversación volvía a resultarle insensata ,pedante y por sobretodos las cosas muy divertidas , a pesar del dolor propio que le había significado pronunciar alguna de sus palabras Hermione la acompaño en la carcajada , les costó parar de reírse ¿Quién sabía cuál sería la próxima vez que volverían a reírse ?

Tienes razón sabes, nadie más que tú se merece ser feliz con él , pero jamás me referí a que no debías estar con mi hermano , me encanta la relación que tienen ,en serio no me mires con esa cara Herms ..pero ya lo conoces a Harry , sabes perfectamente como es y si ve que ustedes están , como decirlo más cariñosos que de costumbres " pensara que no se merecen estar allí y que deben volver para vivir una vida feliz inventara algún tipo de plan para que ustedes caigan y finalmente se perderá el solo y quien sabe en donde irá a parar …,tengo miedo que solo cometa una locura ,Herms- dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano a su amiga – solo tiene 17 años y somos muchos los que lo queremos …si yo pudiera iía a cuidarlo yo misma … lo he pensado de muchas maneras , pero ninguna me convence … si tan solo tu me ayudaras ….

Pues ,eso no va a pasar Ginny , jamás sería cómplice de algo así … sabes perfectamente que no podría abandonarlo. Sé que toda esta situiacion es difícil pero no al ahgamos más difícil de loq eu realmente es … -ambas se abrazaron como signo de fortalaza de esa herí osa amistad que ambas tenían …fue en eso que Hermione vio tirado en el suelo el famoso cuaderno de Lily , separandose un poco de su amiga lo tomo … irradiaba u olor extraño ..como l mañana de navidad , sulce , suave , tibio , que llegaba pero no embriagaba .Descubrió una foto , en ella pudo ver a una pequeña Lily de unos 14 años junto cn dos compañeras , una morena y muy bonita y otra flaquita y castaña ,Ginny observó la fotografía .. había reconocido a la primera como Sophie debido al cuerpo de la susodicha y la descripción que hacía Lily de su amiga y sus aventuras en Hogwarts .

Hermione hojeo el libro y encontró varias foos y recortes interesantes de periódicos tanto muggles como mágicos .

Uno de ellos era sobre , ella creía uno de los primeros ataques que Riddle había cometido en nombre de Voldemort .. le pareció interesante la fecha y el lugar … extraño ataque en las afueras de Londres … lejos de cualquier lugar donde ella había escuchado Voldemort se había localizado .Sin ningún esfuerzo logro extraer el artículo y guardarlo en su bolsillo , la partida estaba cercana y aquel pequeño artículo podía servir.

Luego Ginny comenzó a pasar las páginas y juntas comenzaron a leer algunas de las aventuras de Lily:

"Fue el viernes antes de la noche de Navidad cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes partían y yo dormía tranquilamente hasta que llegó la Bauer a mí habitación e hizo un escándalo de los mil demonios .Yo estaba que la quería asesinar estando de vacaciones había finalizado mi tarea tarde en al noche del jueves para poder dormir el viernes y esta loca se avecina en mi cuarto y armo semejante escándalo , no entendí quien había sido el degenerado que la abrió la puerta pero sospecho que fue laguna de las chicas que escucho la puerta y con tal de seguir durmiendo abrió para dejar de escuchar le barullo que estaba haciendo Meme( como la llaman sus amigas aunque yo sospecho que es su nombre comercial).Quien sea que la haya abierto la puerta ,a penas lo hizo volvió como un perrito hacia la cama, y entonces empezó Bauer a gritar como una marrana .. vaya uno a saber que decía .

Yo me tapaba con la almohada para no escucharla pensando que era un sueño hasta que escuché salir de su boca un Evans finito …y claro con esa voz de pito que tiene la insoportable me despertó!! . Entonces abrí los ojos y pese al enojo tuve que contener la risa viendo con que ropa de puta Profesional iba a viajar hasta su casa la muy imbècil , lo mejor era que no había llegado a cambiarse los zapatos y todavía andaba con sus pantuflas de conejito …la imagen era patética , como toda ella esta claro .

-Qué es lo que quieres y qué haces aquí?

- hablar contigo Evans .Estoy partiendo esta tarde hacia Nueva York haciendo escala en Chicago y Ottawa y luego daré un pequeño tour por la Europa Muggle aunque no creo que alguna vez hayas ido a Paris , Berlín o Roma pero supongo habrás escuchado porque de allí provienes no ? – siempre dije que la arpía aquella debería estar en Slytherin con aquellos comentarios sobre sangre que siempre me dice …yo podría decir tantas cosas de su color de cabello rubio platinado .

-Qué es lo que quieres Bauer ?

- Evans , yo no sé que te pueden ver a ti que no tienes gracia y a tu culo le falta gimnasia y pues que te sobran algunos kilos , no muchos pero… sin hablar de aquellas pecas y otras problemas , como tu cabello que tiene un color que no combinan con absolutamente nada menos que menos con tu piel , niña que necesitas un baño de sol …No sé que te han visto , pero más vale que mientras yo no estoy , no te hagas la viva y vayas a hablar , siquiera te acerques , porque terminaras pero que los duendes en la guerra por sus derechos ….entendiste Evans ?- lo primero en sorprenderme fue que Bauer tuviera conocimiento de la guerra de los duendes , pero el orgullo señores qué satisfacción !! pensar que ella diosa entre las divas , ella , aquella rubia despampanante , la misma que había besado sin escrúpulos días atrás a Potter , la mismísima Pamela Bauer , estaba que explotaba de los celos por mí .Porque todos creían que mi culo era el más chulo de todo el colegio ( y bueno tanto le dicen a uno que se lo termina convenciendo )y porque era lo única chica a la que Potter le había pedido una cita tres años seguidos sin interrupción semana a semana . Que lindo que es la envidia ajena no?".¡Que preciosidad la vanidad!

Las carcajadas de Ginny y Hermione fueron interrumpidas simplemente por Molly , quien entró con una pila de ropa limpia , toda de Ginny .La ropa de Hermione ya estaba toda empacada ,las horas para partir estaban cercanas y ella debía estar preparada.

Molly miró a Hermione y carraspeó la garganta indicándole que Harry al esperaba afuera. Si no puedes contra ellos únete a ellos .Aquella había sido al posición tomada por la madre de la familia, Harry le pidió su ayuda antes de partir y ella aceptó a cambio de una carta al mes con al menos un dato , los chicos sabían que aquella cláusula era casi imposible de cumplir pero encontrarían la forma para al menos cumplir una vez con Molly quien siempre aunque sea impidiéndoles cometer sus actos necesarios siempre de los siempre había intentado , y en su mayoría logrado, protegerlos.

Hermione miró a Ginny y la abrazó, Ginny la correspondió sorprendida ,se despidió banalmente ,sin ser profundo , no quería que su amiga se enterase que por dentro se estaba muriendo porque esa sería la última vez que la viera en mucho tiempo o para siempre…

Molly miró la escena emocionada y tuvo que enjuagarse una lágrima pensando en los peligros que correrían aquellos niños , hoy convertidos en adultos .

Ginny quedó sola cuando su madre se fue tras Hermione tal y como había entrado sin decir una palabra .

Solo entonces notó cuan doloroso era el sonido de la soledad .Cuan vació era el silencio .Descubrió el significado de ese abrazo y los gestos de su hermano en la mañana así como aquel último "hermosa" que le había pronunciado Harry .Se recostó en su cama , desordenado la pila de ropa que su madre le había dejado para que acomodara . Se sentía sola , muy sola , quizá por primera vez se sentía completamente sola

En medio de tanta tristeza descubrió que su madre había cambiado la forma de lavado de la ropa y por eso estaba tan dura o algún libro se había colado en la pila.Giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a desparramar la ropa .Allí escondido entre medio de pijamas y túnicas encontró un sobre color madera .Se sentó firme y lo abrió .Despacio fue sacando , lentamente una especie de libro … al menos eso creía ella .cuando por fin lo tuvo afuera completamente , vio un libro con una mujer sentada de espaldas en la playa dibujada en la tapa .Al abrirlo descubrió que menos la primera página todas estaban vacías Se dirigió a aquella que era al excepción.

_**No de todas las experiencias se sacan cosas malas …sería bueno que comenzaras oras vez esta hermosa tarea que es escribir los sucesos , buenos y malos , las experiencias y sobre todo las descargas y emociones que sientas .Para eso un libro vacío para que completas las páginas con las más bonitas palabras . Te quiere Harry**_

**Nota de la Autora **:no se quejen porque fue bastante largo . Pido de nuevo disculpas por el retraso pero próximamente estaré subiendo lo próxima entrega si me ayudan con un poco de inspiración , ideas , aliento y lo que se les ocurra. También quisiera saber si les pareció demasiado depresivo y meloso…espero , sinceramente , que estén muy bien … y que el verano o invierno respectivamente los este tratando bien …

Les cuento que estaré en momentos breves subiendo una nueva historia ( sii!) que todavía no sé cual es porque tengo dos en mente , jeje y las dos a medio escribir .

Un beso grande!

**Julita**


	15. Para no Olvidar

**Hola a todos !!!!!**Como van ?espero que el 2007 se este despidiendo bien de ustedes .Traigo aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia que esta medio a la deriva , pero que leyendo algunas cosas quise subir de nuevo para agradecerles por haber sido tan importante para mí en este 2007 que ya se me va .

**Yedra Phoenix:** Hola !!!cómo estas ? espero que bien , sabes a ti te mande un mail por fin de año , espero que te haya llegado , házmelo saber. Y verás que pasará en este chap Leí tu nueva historia y me gustó , pronto subiré la otra pero por ahora no tengo fecha , pero segura será el año próximo !!!! .¡Felicidades en este 2008!

**Flor :** Linda, no tengo tu mail, y no te pude mandar ningún mail de agradecimiento ¿me lo darías ?sí pasaran cosas entre interesantes …¡felicidades en este 2008!

**Mimig2**: Hola !!!Creo que a ti también te he enviado un mail ,espero que te haya llegado ..espero con ansias que actualices Detrás …..No llores por la soledad de Giny porque ella podrá con si misma en la soledad ..Ya verás ..

¡Felicidades en este 2008para ti !!

"Para no Olvidar"

Harry se levantó sigilosamente en la noche , sentía(o eso necesitaba que los demás creyesen )la impetuosa necesidad de ir al baño .Atravesó le segundo piso en silencio , conocedor de que muchos ojos estaban puestos en los movimientos que se producirían esa misma noche .Llegó allí y cerró la puerta , luego buscó bajo el tapete la pequeña llave al estilo Muggle que Hermione había instalado días antes y cerro la puerta dulcemente , para que nadie escuchara .Abrió despacio la pequeña caja donde se guardaban los instrumentos curativos de la señora Weasley y encontró entre medio de libros de "Los más prácticos consejos de Guilderon Locktart para los accidentes mágicos de cada día " y "Las 100mejores pociones curativas ",una pequeña bolsa donde habían conseguido , gracias a un hechizo expansivo guardar todas las cosas que creían necesarias para el viaje .Del mismo modo que la carpa del Mundial de Quidditch, la pequeña bolsa se expandía por dentro mientras que por fuera parecía un simple bolsa Muggle .

Tomó la pequeña bolsa y trató de disimularla entre su ropa de cama , luego salió con precaución del baño .Antes , guardó la llave nuevamente en el lugar de encuentro y cerró la pequeña caja – botiquín.

Salió despacio y se dirigió a la cocina con la bolsa disimulada debajo de la remera de su pijama .Una vez allí agarró un vaso de agua y lo lleno con agua , aguardando la señal.

Aquel plan ideado y confeccionado por Hermione había sido el mejor de todos los que se les habían ocurrido para salir de la madriguera sin ser descubierto , no sólo por los miembros de la familia Weasley sino por Mortífagos y allegados al señor de las tinieblas .Harry debía ser el primero en salir y una vez en la cocina debía esperar que Hedwig llegara hacia él para dirigirse nuevamente hacia su habitación y una vez allí esperar a que Ron apareciera y realizar la aparición conjunta .Ron por su parte debía permanecer toda la noche en el jardín hasta que viera volar a Hedwig y entonces se ocultaría detrás d la carpa donde se había realizado la boda de Bill y Fleur y se dirigiría nuevamente a su cuarto mediante al aparición y allí encontraría a Harry. Hermione, por otro lado se encargaría de permanecer en su habitación y lazar a Hedwig a la hora convenida , mientras miraba a través de una especie de cámara al estilo Muggle que había instalado en al cocina para asegurarse que Harry hubiese llegado allí sano y salvo y entonces desaparecería ella también.

De esta manera , al estar los tres en partes diferentes distraerían cualquier que pudiese buscarlos , los actos de Harry a pesar de volver nuevamente al cuarto que compartía con Ron ,servían para despistar a quien quisiese espiarlos , mientras que ron había permanecido un tiempo en el jardín después de comer durante varios día por lo que se podría considerar las actitudes como cotidianas .Hermione sería la que más responsabilidad tendría pero menos riesgo …. Al menos eso creían los chicos , porque ella no tenía la misma visión .Al estar allí controlando los últimos detalles para la salida con Ginny al lado , intentando dormir se sentía vulnerable como una presa acechada por su depredador .Ginny le lanzaba una mirada mortal cada milésima de segundo , y ella intentaba no mirarla para no largarse de un momento al otro en un llanto porque sería la última vez que vería a su amiga en mucho tiempo. Sabía que no debería haber regresado a la habitación de su amiga y que debería haber respetado su privacidad , pero sin embargo , cambiándose de habitación el plan no funcionaría .Así que ahora estaba en la habitación de Ginny espiando por la cámara los movimientos de Harry intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Los sentimientos se le mezclaban .No solamente referidos a Ginny , su amiga , sino a todo lo que dejaba a su merced :Padres , estudios , familia ,amigos …

Sin embargo , ahora debía ser fuerte y afrontar lo que sucedía .Lentamente levantó la cabeza y observó , nuevamente , a Ginny quien miraba sin pestañar, callada ,la pared , sin darse vuelta simulando dormir ,lanzando sonidos que intentaban ser ronquidos para darle versatilidad al sueño que estaba claro no era cierto y aquellos sonidos ,estaban más que demás ya que la pelirroja , contrariamente a su hermano no roncaba.

Luego observó la cámara y vio que era hora de mandar a la lechuza a darle a sus amigos la señal convenida .Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la ventana y soltó a Hedwig .

-Ve hacia Harry. Conoces el plan- le susurró a la lechuza tan blanca como la nieve .

Luego agarró sus cosas ,desconectó la cámara y en vez de destrozarla ,cómo se suponía debía hacer, decidió guardarla .Nadie sabía cuando podía serle útil. Por último, se dirigió hacia la mitad de la habitación, dispuesta a partir .

Suspiró

Vio a Ginny lentamente , casi sin pensarlo susurró:

**No hay versos que expliquen mis sinceros sentimientos**

**No hay canciones que mencionen siquiera una parte de mis deseos**

**No hay poetas que amen**

**Ni mañanas que brillen**

**No hay palabras que suenen**

**Ni letras pronunciadas**

**Para explicar el dolor, la angustia**

**Que son para mí**

**Tus palabras de adiós**

Y entonces, sólo entonces desapareció ,son un simple ¡pop!.Aquel verso era una simple mención de cómo había comenzado su amistad y quizá representaría para su amiga el dolor que ella sentía ,ahora que debía decirle "adiós ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es raro volver a estar aquí escribiendo, es un diario .Claro que no es lo mismo que la última vez, esperemos que no sea así porque de lo contrario ,caeré en sinuosos problemas.

La verdad es que me resulta muy extraño estar escribiendo esto sabiendo que no estas, la realidad es que todos estamos muy conmovidos desde que te fuiste.

Apenas se levantó hoy, mamá (como cualquier madre con su instinto )tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió hacia la habitación que hasta hace algunas horas compartías con mi hermano. Obviamente no encontró nada ahí .Es claro que se fueron por la noche. Yo ya lo sabía pero de igual manera dolió, dolió saber que te fuiste , que mi hermano no tuvo la prioridad de decirme "adiós", dolió el poema de Hermione .

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que lo leí por primera vez.

-------------------------Flash Back------------------

Ginny deambulaba por Grindmuld Place observando y dándole vueltas a esa enorme casa que s había convertido en su nuevo hogar .Cansada , luego de haber registrado los casi cuatro pisos que la misma constituía, regresó a su habitación , la cual compartía con Hermione .La castaña se había convertido en una amiga en el último tiempo ,desde el Mundial de Quidditch ,cuando tras los ataques ,ella la protegió a pesar de ser sólo un año mayor .Desde aquel momento había comenzado forjar una relación amistosa .Ambas tenían cosas en común y eso ayudaba ya que se complementaban mutuamente.

Aquel verano ,Ginny había aprendido además que Hermione era una persona en la cual se podía confiar plenamente .

Se sentó en su cama y vio , justo enfrente , sobre la cama de la castaña un cuaderno ,abarajando con pequeños detalles románticos .Se acercó sigilosamente como un gato (al que la curiosidad mató)y lo abrió lentamente en la hoja marcada por un señalador del estilo del cuaderno , floreado y muy femenino .Ginny pensó que extrañamente pertenecería a su amiga (porque si , ya podían llamase así )ya que aquello tan floreadamente romántico , no se comparaba con el estilo de Hermione.

Lo abrió y leyó , en la hoja marcada algo que parecía un poema debido a estar escrito en versos .Jamás se había interesado demasiado por ese tipo de cosas , le parecían aburridas y complicadas , pero de igual manera se entregó a la lectura.

------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------

Recuerdo estrictamente que Hermione llegó en la mitad y me retó por haberme metido en sus cosas (de la misma manera que lo hace mamá)pero yo había quedado pasmada por la fuerza de las palabras , al intensidad con la que se transmitía la pasión por un amor ,de la misma manera que yo sentina por Harry , por ti…

Se lo dije y sonrió .Nunca lo admitió pero siempre supe que es ella la que los escribió u sé que los sigue escribiendo y la mayoría de ellos están basados en sus sentimientos hacía el , sí hacia mi hermano .

Todavía no sé porque te hablo como si alguna vez fueras a leer esto, es raro pero estando aquí arriba escuchando la radio y escribiendo, sin escuchar los sollozos de mi madre o la llegada de Lupin o Hagrid me siento bien .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas se encontraron , los tres se miraron y aunque los tres temblaban de miedo e incertidumbre , sonrieron tratando de darse fuerza unos a los otros , a pesar de que ninguno tenía .

Harry tomó la iniciativa tras el prolongado silencio que se había producido y sacó de su bolsillo , el mapa del merodeador , sabía de los peligros , pero de igual manera lo tenía decidido, al primer lugar a donde se dirigirían era a Hogwarts .Respuestas a muchas preguntas lo esperaban allí

Ron también creía que era un buen plan , allí había gente que podía ayudarlos Y Dumbledore había dejado en claro que era casi seguro que un horcrux estuviera allí. Por otro lado si querían dirigirse a la escuela de magia y hechicería debían hacerlo en esos momentos , debido a que el primero de septiembre estaba cerca y cualquier operación era imposible de realizar con millones de niños dentro .

Hermione , creía que sus movimientos se rían muy obvios y tenía sus dudas respecto a la seguridad del colegio tras la muerte del Director .No entendía , por otro lado , aquel repentino cambio repentino , de planes , respecto a Godrics Hollow.

-Te he dicho miles de veces, Hermione , que creo que hay prioridades y aquel viaje …no sé si es el momento .Ni de tiempo , ni emocionalmente hablando –repetía Harry

La verdadera razón era bastante más complicada.

En primer lugar , Harry creía que el lugar donde todo había acabado no era un buen lugar para empezar un viaje que no tenía rumbo ni destino .En segundo termino si sobrevivía ,Harry quería mostrarse en la tumba de sus padres como vencedor y desmotarles que los había vengado en la manera en que ellos se lo merecían .

Por otra parte , pese a que Ron y Hermione , eran sus mejores amigos , no eran la compañía que él buscaba para enfrentarse a presentarse en el lugar donde su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Pese a no ser del todo cierto , los argumentos convencieron a Hermione , quien aceptó regresar a Hogwarts para cumplir con la misión siempre que Harry recorriese el camino bajo los efectos del hechizo desilusionador .Harry aceptó y se sometió.

Luego , los tres convencido y los preparativos terminados , los tres emprendieron un largo camino .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es extraño pero ayer cuando estábamos en la clase de "pociones avanzadas "con slugron (quien por cierto es mi "profe" preferido )y James (eso también es extraño ,no entiendo porque mi mano escribió INCONSCIENTEMENTE James en vez de Potter )me preguntó:

-Lily, linda ¿saldrías conmigo?- sentí cosas diferentes a las que siento cada vez que hace esa bendita pregunta .Pero diferentes a qué , te preguntarás tú y todo el mundo mágico (que exagerada , ni que mi diario fuese tan famoso , yo creo que si dos personas aparte de mí lo leen es demasiado y obviamente esas dos son Mary y Sophie ¿quién sino ?).

Distinto a las dos cosas que siento .A las ganas de cortarle las partes nobles a Potter debido a su arrogancia, egocentrismo , los apodos que me agrega como "mi vida, hermosura , belleza, dulzura , pelirrojita mí (grr)…etc".

Y distinta también a ese pequeño , pequeñísimo sentimiento de satisfacción que sentí desde la primera vez que él hizo la polémica pregunta …

-----------------Flash Back----------------

Lily caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts , extrañamente sola ,. Cuando de repente escuchó detrás suyo unos pasos y una risa a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada tras cinco largos años perteneciendo a la casa Griffyndor .La extraño sin embargo no escucharla acompañada de otra voces , las cuales jamás lo dejaban , sin embargo siguió caminando .

Cuando ya casi estaba llegando a su destino sintió una mano que la tomaba sensualmente de la cintura. Su cuerpo sintió como otro cuerpo masculina , se apoyaba lentamente en el suyo y luego , una boca que se acercaba lenta , muy lentamente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja , entonces arrastrando las palabras dijo :

- Evans , dulzura tu sueño se ha hecho realidad. Esta noche en la torre de astronomía te estaré esperando y pasarás la mejor noche de tu vida junto a James Potter.

----------------Fin del Flash Back -----------------

OK, ese día el espanto fue muyo mayor a la satisfacción. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan sexual conmigo y aunque nunca le tuve miedo al sexo , eso sinceramente fue demasiado .

Pero luego de aquella vez (la cual fue también fue la primera vez que mande a Potter a la mierda ) cuando él , contrariamente a lo hacía siempre con Black volvió a pedirme una cita , al satisfacción fue creciendo por ser la primera chica a la que le pidió que saliese con él unas 3.985 veces (no me preguntes como sé el número exacto ).

Sin embargo, no sé que fue lo que me paso exactamente con James m el jueves cuando, con su voz , masculina contrariamente a siempre muy sencillamente y sin aquella sonrisa gamberra estúpida que le gusta a Pamela Bauer (creanme que la que hace cuando sonríe enserio es muchísimo más linda )con los ojos brillantes pero no de codicia ni por la satisfacción de saber que en cualquier momento estaré en su cama (¡ja!) sino de …no sé que sería pero lo hacía ver adorable . (Creo que debo dejar la clase de pociones avanzadas , el humo me esta afectando el cerebro ).Y por sobretodos las cosas , me mató aquel adjetivo calificativo **"Linda"**¿Digname si no es adorable ¿¿no suena mucho más dulce de lo que ya de por sí es en sus finos labios ¿

¿Finos Labios ?

¿Por qué pase de odiar a la bestia a amar al príncipe ?

Odio las hormonas y la sensibilidad menstrual .

**Nota de la autora :**¿y mis amores , les gustó ?.Espero que sí .

Me gustó al idea de que Ginny narrará en su diario como si le estuviese escribiendo a Harry porque al fin y al cabo es él quien le hizo el obsequio.

Espero muchos reviews llenos de preguntas ¿qué pasará en Hogwarts ?¿y en la casa de los Weasley ?¿que sucederá con el diario de Lily ?¿Quién lo esta leyendo ?¿Qué pasará con Ron /Hermione ahora que declarado el amor debieron partir…?

Cómo les dije antes la excusa de este capítulo es decirle a todos GRACIAS , gracias a todas las que lo leyeron a las que dejaron un review a las que me acompañan a las que me agregaron a favoritos , gracias a todas chicas por hacer maravilloso este 2007.Espero que todas tengan un maravilloso 2008 , lleno de buenos momentos y sentimientos y mucha risa , diversión y amor !!!!!.

Gracias de verdad

Y por sobretodo Gracias a Male , nena gracias por todo … no sé donde estas ahora pero sabe que no pasa un día sin que piense en vos .Te quiero .

Un beso enorme a todo/as!

Juu (30/12/07)


	16. Busquedas y Recuerdos

**Hola a todos!!! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Como siempre agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior y les dedico este capítulo a todos los que me firmaron y leyeron…**

"**Búsquedas y recuerdos"**

Ginny cerró el cuaderno con la gran flor en el medio antes de descostillarse de la risa. La ocurrencias de Lily eran impresionantes, nunca había imaginado a la mujer pelirroja que vio en las pocas imágenes que Harry le había mostrado, como una adolescente tan ocurrente, espontánea y divertida.

Todavía no entendía como era que Harry no había trasladado con sí mismo la caja , aquella caja, la misma que había visto llegar días atrás.

Sólo días habían pasado desde que él llegara y sin embargo, para ella eran siglos .

Dos días habían pasado desde que él se había ido y sin embargo ella todavía no cabía en la cuenta de que quizá nunca volviese a verlo. Suspiró e intentó pensar en lago más alegre, algo que no la hundiera en la profunda depresión que no la había dejado dormir en toda la bendita noche.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la caja y la pregunta nuevamente apareció en su mente ¿Harry habría dejado eso allí a propósito o sin querer?.También cabía la posibilidad de que aquello fuese un estorbo en aquel viaje tan intrépido, la caja tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de una caja de zapatos por lo tanto quizá fuese demasiado grande para trasladarla, Y puede ser que también fuese un estorbo emocional para el joven pelinegro…

La abrió lentamente, como siempre lo hacía, y encontró las fotos. Lily ,siempre tan linda y jovial , James parecía como que nuca borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro cuando estaba junto a su amada, Sirius, muchísimo más apuesto y joven de lo que ella jamás lo había visto, Lupin de igual manera que su amigo y Colagusano, tan hipócrita y cínico sonriendo junto a quienes serían las victimas de su traición .

Si algo odiaba Ginny en su vida era la traición y nunca podría comprender como alguien podría traicionar así a sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos del alma.

Mientras cavilaba, alguien golpeó al puerta y ella susurró un dulce

-Pase –entonces la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a un Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, sonriéndole, como podía ya que mostraba su cara pálida y ojeras muy marcadas como si la Luna llena hubiese estado cerca, demacrado, cansado pero aún así intentado sonreír.

-Profesor Lupin¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí!-Lupin captó aquel saludo como un OK para poder entrar, por lo que se adentró en la habitación de la adolescente.

-Ginny, hace tiempo que deje de ser tu profesor por lo que creo que deberías dejar de llamarme así-Ginny sonrió ante el comentario -¿Puedo pasar?-Ginny asintió ante el pregunta y le extendió una silla que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio y que sorpresivamente estaba vacía.

-Ginny querida, sé que este no es el mejor momento porque tu debes estar tan dolida como todos nosotros, pero allá abajo tanto tu madre como Dora y otros miembros de la Orden Del Fénix, estamos preocupados igual que tú y necesitamos que nos digas si sabes algo que nosotros no, sería de gran importancia ¿sabes ?.Esto no sería para nada traicionar a tus amigos, todo lo contrario nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos también –Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera diciendo un sin fin de excusas sin sentido –

- Profesor Lupin si supiera algo, lo cavilaría antes de comentárselos a ustedes, pero la realidad es que no sé nada, solo se que se fueron anteanoche y que Hermione se despidió de mí como si fuese a hacer un viaje muy largo …-Agachó la cabeza para no largar un nuevo suspiro, luego sintió la mano de su antiguo profesor en su cabeza acariciándola como lo hacía su padre cuando ella era pequeña .

-Ohh Ginny, lo lamentó no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero pensamos que quizá ellos hubieran confiado en ti –Ginny volvió a interrumpirlo –

-No, no lo han hecho, no soy lo suficientemente confiable se ve…

-Ginny, no digas eso.¿ Acaso crees que es por eso que no te han dicho?¿ Por qué no confían en ti?¡No seas ingenua! los chicos no confiaron en nadie.¿Crees que no consideran a tu madre confiable¿O a mi?¿¡¡Vamos Ginny, eres una niña inteligente !! Siempre lo has sido … No intentes engañarte con pretextos idiotas .Esto es una guerra nos guste o no … y los chicos decidieron luchar …luchar solos

- Pero eso no es justo, yo quiero luchar con ellos también, pertenecí al ED, luché en el ministerio, tuve que soportar a los Mortífagos y las torturas de Umbridge.

-Ya lo sé Ginny, lo sé, tu eres tan valiente como ellos, pero no lo hacen porque no confíen en tu valentía, sino por miedo de que algo malo te sucede. Ya has visto como han terminado algunos …tu hermano para ser más preciso, mira lo que le ha pasado.¡Un hombre lobo lo mordió! y vamos , tú entenderás que ellos no quieren que algo así te suceda a ti ¿no es cierto ?

-Yo sé cuidarme completamente sola –Ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas al llegar a este punto

-Todos creemos eso, hasta que aparece la guerra y entonces ni el más poderoso de los magos podrá defenderse.-Ambos permanecieron en silencio, los dos ocultos tras sus cavilaciones, escuchando dentro de su cabeza los pensamientos, ir y venir , ir y venir, armando montañas y películas de aire, retorciéndose y tratando de sacarse un poco de todas las preocupaciones que tenían encima.

De repente, Remus se levantó dispuesta a marcharse y dejar a la joven tranquila, cuando descubrió algo que le llamó la atención. Aquel cuaderno…aquella flor, él ya la había visto en algún lado pero …¿Dónde?

-Disculpa Ginny, no quiero ser entrometido pero este cuaderno ¿es tuyo?-Ginny observó lo que Remus estaba señalando, luego de aquella conversación se había olvidado por completo del cuaderno de Lily.

-No, no es mía. Es de Harry, más precisamente de –entonces recordó que Lily había sido compañera de Remus y que seguramente habían sido amigos, comprendió por que el interés de su antiguo profesor en aquel diario juvenil.-Su tía se lo dio, era de su madre, junto con todos aquellos objetos allí en la caja-La cara de Lupin, si bien estaba sorprendida, no demostraba todo su entusiasmo. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¡Claro que había visto ese cuaderno! Lily lo llevaba siempre a todas partes, era una especie de diario íntimo y ahora era de ¡Harry!, OH recordaba la voz de James, diciéndole

-¿Qué escribes allí, condenada mujer?- Y ella siempre contestaba lo mismo

-¡Tonterías James! Cosas de chicas.

Ginny comprendió la emoción de su antiguo profesor, y tomó lentamente su diario intimo y una pluma así como también un tintero y lentamente se escabullo de su habitación dejando a Remus solo con todos los recuerdos.

Remus hojeo levemente el cuaderno. La emoción que le causaba volver a ver la letra de su amiga era enorme. Ella ,quien había sido su compañera en las noches de prefectos y con quien estudiaba tarde tras tarde. Lily siempre había sido una gran persona, una excelente amiga , la mujer indicada para James. Eran el complemento ideal.

La capacidad de Lily por entender y husmear los asuntos más complejos era increíble. Ella logra sacra las mejores cosas de cada uno. El antigua profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras rió recordando las obsesiones que tenía como, el orden de sus libros o cómo debían estar colocados los libros en la mesa cuando uno estudiaba, ella y sus amigas sufrían de ataques de histeria interminables en los que cualquier cosa podía irritarlas, desde el desayuno hasta una nota baja (aunque en el caso de Lily las mismas eran escasas, por no decir inexistentes.

James la amaba profundamente. Recordaba como la molestaba tratando de lograr que ella saliese con él, los interminables

-Evans, sal conmigo. Tendrás la mejor noche de tu vida.-Las negativas por parte de ella eran agresivas de la misma manera que los pedidos de cita de él eran insistentes

-Potter, no saldré contigo ni aunque venga el mismísimo Merlín y mi obligue.

Finalmente el destino se había encargado de contradecirlos a ambos. Habían terminado juntos, felices y habían dado a luz a un ser maravilloso, aunque no había podido disfrutarlo.

Remus observó la fotografía donde se encontraban ambos con una pequeña mata de pelo azabache y despeinado. Harry era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, pero no solo físicamente, tenía las virtudes de ambos y eso es lo que lo hacía fuerte y valeroso .Ahora estaba solo y él, a pesar de las promesas de que nunca iba a dejarlo solo, no podía ayudarlo, solo esperaba que él estuviera bien, y entonces el mundo volvería a girar para él.

----------------------------------------------------00000000000-------------------------------------

Llegar a Hogwarts no era nada fácil con los terrenos controlados y los medios de comunicación interceptados pero los tres sabían y creían que iban a lograrlo.

Al aparecer en el pequeño pueblo mágico, bajo el manto de invisibilidad los tres amigos habían, a pesar que Hermione se negó y los otros dos no lo consideraban una buena idea, hechizado a un mago de manera que les consiguiese una reserva en las tres escobas. Una vez que el mago hubo hecho la reserva para las tres personas y que se lo hubo conducido a la habitación, los chicos entraron y aplicaron mediadas de seguridad al lugar para no ser descubiertos.

Luego, Hermione llevo al mago desconocido a un callejón cercano, bajo le manto de invisibilidad y lo desencantó y dememorizó. Tras eso, volvió al hotel con los chicos.

En el camino a su habitación, Hermione caviló sobre muchos temas en general, intentando no tocar le tema que la consternaba, pero simplemente no pudo.

Desde hacía varios día no compartía intimidad con Ron, aquella podía deberse a que estando los tres en semejante misión no había tiempo para el amor, sin embargo Hermione sospechaba que algo más esta interrumpiendo aquella bella relación, tan anhelada por ambos que había comenzado.

Hermione sentía que ron, por alguna razón, no quería compartir intimidad con ella (y cuando se refería intimidad se refería a lago más que las simples charlas tan divertidas que compartían en los jardines de la madriguera.

Necesitaba averiguarlo y lo haría rápido.

Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, vigilando que nadie estuviese cerca y luego entró en la misma. Se dirigió a un pequeño sillón amarillento donde Ron estaba sentado y se sentó ella también

-Ron, necesitamos hablar .

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: espero que les haya gustado y ya veremos que pasará entre estos dos, jeje.**

**Ojalá estén bien y quiero que sepan que el jueves pasado fue mi cumpleaños ehh!**

**Besos **

**Julia**


	17. Decisiones

"**Decisiones"**

**Hola a todas!!Espero que anden de las mil maravillas y que les guste el capítulo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Mimig2 que sé no esta pasando un buen momento. Mimi, amiga Fuerza!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ron la observo deteniéndose especialmente en su mirada, sabía que aquella expresión: sus ojos pequeños, sus cejas muy juntas, sus labios apretados, sus mejillas levemente rosadas, y sus manos sudorosas y juntas significaban solo una cosa. Ella sentía una curiosidad muy fuerte que solo él podía calmar. Sonrió para sus adentros, los años le habían dado cierta confianza sobre sus movimientos con ella que lo había ayudado la  
noche de la boda así como también muchas veces después cuando había estado con ella a solas. Ahora, refugiados en esa pequeña pieza entendía que la ausencia de esos momentos era la causante de esa inquietud. ¿Cómo?, (el no era un tonto, la comprendía como cualquier persona que vivió enamorado de otra persona durante siete años puede comprenderla a través de sus movimientos, gestos y miradas. Además el también sentía la necesidad de estar con ella otra vez, de tocar suavemente su piel, besar sus labios carnosos con pasión, tomarla de la mano y disfrutar ambos de la compañía del otro.  
-Y ¿De qué quieres hablar, Herms?  
-Pues, de nosotros, tú sabes ...de nosotros -Hermione no sabía que palabras utilizar para expresar lo que sentía, porque simplemente no las encontraba .  
-Sí, sé de lo que quieres hablar - el tono de sus mejillas pasó de rosado a rojo carmesí en solo unos instantes.  
- Quiero decirte profundamente que no me arrepiento de nada, ni pienso que ha sido un error pero por le contrario creo que debemos cuidarnos para cuidarlo a Harry también, él esta solo aquí y no creo que sirva de nada que nosotros estemos -  
-Creo lo mismo - lo interrumpió ella.  
Ambos sonrieron al comprobar que pensaban lo mismo sobre una situación, lo que nunca se enteraron los enamorados, que ahora terminaban esa conversación con un beso, era que los dos habían sido influenciados por una adolescente de cabello color pelirrojo.  
-------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------  
Ron caminaba tranquilamente por sus casa, descalzo y consiente de que había pasado una muy buena noche junto a una castaña extremadamente sensual .Se detuvo al pie de la escalera porque escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era la voz de su hermana, tan clara y aguda como siempre que necesitaba algo de los demás. Giró lentamente y respondió a su llamado  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Ven, por favor, estoy en mi habitación.  
Allí se dirigió el pelirrojo de ojos azules, consciente de que cualquiera fuese el pedido de su hermana, alguna restricción presentaría para su vida.  
Llegó allí y la puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrió lentamente esperando encontrarse con su hermana sentado esperándolo como cada vez que alguna idea le saltaba a la cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente los planes que armaban los dos cuando siendo pequeños deseaban ir a Hogwarts antes de los once años de edad, miles de maldades habían sido planificadas por esa cabeza pelirroja y muchos de ellos creados bajo la influencia de los  
gemelos.  
Su hermana lo esperaba sentada y leyendo lo que parecía ser un gran cuaderno con un flor en el centro, levantó la cabeza al verlo y lo invitó a sentarse, la comodidad y la amabilidad de ella, la tranquilidad y la picardía de sus ojos fue lo que lo asustó.  
-Ron, quiero pedirte algo.  
-Me lo imaginaba...  
-Ron, no me pongas esa cara, es importante.  
- ¿Qué es?  
-Se trata sobre, tú sabes , sobre ...Harry  
-¿Qué hay con él ?- creía que esa "reunión" sería pura banalidad por parte de su hermana pero no pensó en un simple caprichoso amoroso adolescente .  
-Es que, pues verás. Yo sé que tanto tú con Herms y él se irán dentro de unos días -Ron asintió- y lo único que quiero pedirte es que, pues bueno ,que lo cuides, que no lo hagan sentir incomodo, tú sabes como se pondría Harry si ustedes están muy acaramelados, se sentiría culpable y haría algún movimiento para que ustedes lo dejen solos, y eso es justamente lo que no quiero, que se quede solo, porque entonces ¿Quién cuidaría de él?.Vamos ¡Haz esto por mí!, Cuida de él.-Ron sonrió, le sorprendía a cada instante el amor que Ginny le tenía a su mejor amigo, y aunque a veces le molestaba, enfurecía o simplemente irritaba sabía que era sincero y eso era lo que valía.  
-Claro que sí, enana, no te preocupes.  
Y así fue como Ginny Weasley abrazó a su hermano como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.  
----------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------

El viento soplaba pero no excesivamente fuerte, tranquilamente y despacio como una suave brisa marina. Su pelo se movía al compás del viento pero no le molestaba, por el contrario sentía como una caricia ese gesto del viento. La hierba bajo sus pies le hacía cosquillas. Tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió. Aquel pequeño instrumento se había convertido en una vía de escape al mundo que se le presentaba real y precipitante de una manera que haría caer a cualquiera, pero ella sería fuerte .Fuerte.

"Si hubieras estado conmigo en el momento que acabo de vivir, hubieras sentido lo horrible de la guerra en una sola mirada. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Remus, al ver la letra de tu madre, la cara sonriente de Sirius o a tu padre sosteniéndote. Si a ti te emociono a él lo desbastó emocionalmente. No debe ser fácil, luego de tantos años encontrarse con todo eso que le recuerdo a los momentos más felices de su vida. Me llegó muy adentro, porque Remus siempre pareció una persona fuerte y por primera vez lo vi sufrir como debe sufrir una persona que pasa por todo lo que pasó él.

Digamos que a perdido a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos del alma, las personas que el necesitaba para seguir viviendo feliz, todos ellos ya no están con él.

Se me pone la piel de gallina al pensar en como se debe sentir, porque ¿sabes algo? tengo miedo, miedo por ustedes, que se han embarcado en un viaje sin rumbo, un destino incierto, solos sin confiar en nosotros que solo queremos ayudarlos, y ¿sabes algo más? me da bronca, porque todos nosotros tenemos buenas intenciones y solo queremos ayudarlos y sin embargo … no confías en nosotros, no nos lo merecemos .

Creedme, cuando vuelvas te pondré los puntos sobre las ies, Potter …no sé puede ser tan desagradecido."

----------------------0000000000000000----------------------------------------

"Luego, de aquella locura que pase con Potter (me refiero, claro esta, a aquel día después de haber visto un film, Muggle por supuesto, demasiado romántico par ser verdad, que me dejo demasiado sensible y me hizo amar los comentarios de Potter) he estado pensando muy seriamente en lo que el destino nos deparará no sé que pasará ahora que este mago tenebroso se ha alzado. Muchos dicen que no debemos preocuparnos porque es lo que él quiere, y si bien al principio yo me lo creía ahora creo que debido a mi condición y mi origen debo tener un poco más de cuidado.

Hoy lo hable con Sophie y me dijo que no debo preocuparme por eso y que por el contrario debo buscarme un novo nuevo. ¿Es que esa chica tiene la idea fija?.Yo creo que sí, ella fue la que me consiguió, mi primer y único novio, el señor David Bister, un chico muy bueno, capitán del equipo de encantamientos, un bombón por el cual muchas moríamos que adoraba el Quidditch tanto como a Melanie London .Sí hace fue, salimos seis meses (en los que Potter me siguió acosando sin pausa y con frases del estilo – sabes que es mejor que una cita, una cita secreta tocándole la puerta al adulterio)y luego, el adulterio se me apareció en la cara así como así. No lo culpo, él era más grande que yo al igual que Melanie, y ella era extremadamente sensual (pueden preguntárselo a Black) pero sinceramente me dolió que no haya confiado en mí con las palabras

-Querida Lily, lo nuestro no va más, hay otra chica para mí.- El muy cobarde hizo correr el rumor para que me enterara así, rata.

Como ven, mis experiencias con el amor no han sido muy buenas en general. Lo he cavilado mucho y entiendo que el momento no fue le adecuado pero creo que en algo tiene razón, necesito que alguien me ha compañía .Mis experiencias han sido desastrosamente pobres .Pero claro, la muy terca me dice que yo debo salir con Potter y todo porque les confesé lo que sentí el otro día, y no, no es así, lo del otro día fue ¿Qué fue?, sinceramente no lo sé, pero sí sé que no puedo, por más que quiera, ir y decirle .

- Hey Potter¿sabes que?, pues resulta que he cambiado de opinión y quiero que salgamos y nos revolquemos en tu cuarto .

Hay algo que David Bister me enseño y es que cuando las cosas no salen como uno las quiere hay que anteponerse a la situación y resguardar el orgullo ante todo.

Mary dice que eso es una reverenda idiotez y que quizá por hacer caso a mí orgullo me pierda de dejar que Potter entre en mi vida y la cambie radicalmente .Lo que ella no entiende es que es imposible que James me cambie más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

----------------00000000000000-----------------------------------------------

Mcgonagall se sentó en su escritorio, en Hogwarts .Aquellas no habían sido unas vacaciones fáciles, la muerte del director a manos de, nada más y nada menos, que un colega y ex alumno suyo, la había dejado desvastada. Aquellas vacaciones no había viajado a visitar a su familia como lo hacía siempre sino que había preferido quedarse en el colegio para planificar comos serían los asuntos de allí en más.

Lo primordial era cuidar a sus alumnos y para eso debía contar con la ayuda de ellos. Eso lo tenía claro .Sabía que muchos Slytherins se creerían los dueños de establecimiento ahora, pero ella intentaría que todos estuviesen bien y en lo posible alejados del poder de la guerra, pero nuevamente esa idea entraba en su cabeza, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los mismos alumnos.

La idea rodeaba en su cabeza desde hacía varios días, quizá un mes o más. Necesitaba juntar fuerza entre ciertos alumnos, necesitaba ayuda de aquellos en los que sabía podía confiar. Se paró lentamente y buscó entre sus papeles uno que no le había pertenecido pero sí a alguien a quien ella apreciaba.

Allí estaba, un papiro arrugado, protegido por un hechizo muy poderoso con el título de Ejercito de Dumbledore. Era hora de formar su propia Brigada, hora de utilizar los mismos métodos que su enemiga.

Sabía que era un método un poco arriesgado para sus alumnos, pero sabía que podía confiar en la mayoría de los Gryffindors. Solo necesitaba la ayuda de los demás jefes de las casas, y por sobretodo el apoyo incondicional de la Orden del fénix y Slugroh, necesitaba que el ex Slytherin le garantice que cuidaría y protegería al colegio de sus alumnos más rebeldes.

Se dirigió a la sala de profesores, donde sus compañeros más antiguos estaban tomando un café. Se sentó al mando de la mesa y luego se dirigió a ellos.

-Profesores, llegó la hora de que nos arriesguemos –en ese mismo instante Hagrid, el gigantesco guardabosques, recibía una carta desde no muy lejos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al abrirla se emocionó al reconocer la letra pero se endureció al leer el contenido, para él también había llegado el momento de actuar.

"_Hagrid, quédate tranquilo, esta carta solo llegará a ti, hemos hechizado el papel de manera que solo reconocerá al dueño destinado de la misma, sino eres tú el que la leyese la carta dirá otro texto alternativo que hemos planeado con Ron. Necesitamos de urgencia que nos ayudes, nos dirigiremos a Hogwarts, la próxima semana y como debes saber no nos podemos aparecer en los terrenos por lo tanto necesitamos que nos ayudes a ingresar y nos guardes resguardo en tu cabaña, procura que nadie se entere de esto pero si necesitas confiárselo a alguien procura que sea la Profesora Mcgonagall ya que necesitaremos su permiso para registrar el edificio, estaremos en contactos _

_Cariños,_

_Hermione_

_P.D: Los tres estamos bien, no hables de esto con nadie"._

**Nota: gracias por leer, espero reviews!**

**Agradezco especialmente a Yedra,Malena yHaruka(amiga que alegría tener noticias tuyas de nuevo !!!).Chicas las adoro,gracias por su fidelidad siempre!**

**Besos!**

**Juli**


	18. Bye Bye Loneliness Hello Happiness

**Nuestra historia ya es mayor de edad, capítulo 18!!!**

"Bye Bye Loneliness , Hello Happiness"

"El tiempo pasa lento cuando estas sola, no sé si alguna vez lo has notado. Supongo que sí, cuando todavía estabas en la casa de tus malditos tíos, sé que son tu famita y no tengo ningún derecho a criticarlos tan abiertamente .Pero sinceramente no sé como has soportado tantos años de tu vida sin mandarlos al carajo. Al igual que tú en aquellos momentos, cuando estabas, no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente, yo hoy estoy sola. En la casa hay mucha gente, Remus no deja de entrar y salir junto con Tonks. Tu partida le afecto muchísimo, a pesar de que era algo que ya esperaba. Supongo que claro, siente una gran responsabilidad sobre ti. Por suerte Tonks esta con él, porque es la única persona que logra convencerlo de las cosas y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Dile a Ron, que finalmente tenía razón. Bill y Fleur anunciaron que en pocos meses traerían un niño (o niña) al mundo. No soporto demasiado la idea de compartir un/a sobrino/a con la engreída de Gabrielle, pero creo que tendré que hacerme la idea y aflojar un poco con ella, quizá no sea tan mala después de todo. Imagina la cara de mi madre cuando supo la noticia, no sé si será que es muy buen actriz o si se olvido de sus sospechas porque pareció más sorprendida que todos los demás. Lloraba a lágrima viva, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de felicidad.

Sinceramente, no me alegrado del todo la noticia. Va a ser raro ,tener que criar a un niño en una casa donde la pesadumbre y la soledad de la guerra ¿No lo crees?. Pero sólo ver las lágrimas de felicidad de mi madre y mi padre y la cara de Fleur y Bill bastó para que me alegrara aunque sea por un rato.

Mi baúl esta listo hace una semana, lo que demuestra que me estoy aburriendo olímpicamente. Faltan todavía un mes para comenzar Hogwarts y bien podría haberlo preparado luego, sin embargo debido a la poca cantidad de actividades con las que cuenta aquí en casa, me decidí a armarlo.

La guerra se hace cada día más aguda por estos pagos, no quiero preocuparte solo contarte. Ha habido un ataque Muggle cerca de aquí y desde ese momento se ha impuesto un toque de queda en casa. No salir luego de las seis, nada de ir a trabajar con Fred y George como ellos me propusieron para sacarme del aburrimiento, ni de invitar a Luna, ni a nadie unos días a casa. Nada, nada, nada.

Y cumplo, mira si seré buena que nunca en mi vida he obedecido a nadie más que a un diario que me pudo haber llevado a la muerte y ahora te obedezco y cumplo, cumplo con mi promesa."

-Ginny baja a comer.- Allí se dirigió la pelirroja, el pelo suelto le caía por los hombros y la espalda como una cascada de agua. Estaba más flaca desde que los chicos se habían ido, eso preocupaba bastante a su madre y su pare que no podían creer que algo hubiese acabado con el apetito Weasley.

Mientras bajaba vio una lechuza completamente gris, pero igualmente hermosa. Su vuela ,la libertad de sus vueltas ,el giro que hacía a medida que iba bajando luego volvía a subir, le hizo pensar a Ginny la libertad que debía de sentir y desea ser ese pequeño animal. Se imagino a sí misma reducida al tamaño de aquel animal volando y espiando la vida de la gente, cuidando de Harry, de todos aquellos que estaban en peligro. Y tan sumisa estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando la lechuza más gris y más espectacular que nunca se posó en su regazo para desagrado de su madre y abandonó en las piernas de la chica una carta con el sello de Hogwarts, pero que en anda se parecía a las que la familia estaba acostumbrada.

--------------------------------000000000000000000----------------------------------

Hagrid guardó la carta con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, que parecían demasiado ridículas para todo aquel que no lo conociese lo suficiente y no supiera que el hecho de que fuese un gigante no le impedía darse el gusto de mostrar su lado más sensible y llorar al saber del riesgo que estaban corriendo sus amigos, sus protegidos, aquellos que estuvieron con él en las más arduas situaciones. Por saber que habían elegido confiar en él habiendo millones de personas en el mundo muchísimo más cuidadosas, ingeniosas, inteligentes y confiables. Y él aceptaría esa confianza de la mejor manera. Se pondría a trabajar en ese mismo instante. Preparo camas para los tres, té y galletas , así como también mandó a llamar a Dobby consciente de que aquel elfo doméstico se mostraría muy condescendiente de traerles comida si él confesa ser un gran amigo de Harry Potter. Y efectivamente así fue . Obviamente temía como podía ser la reacción de la profesora Mcgonagall y que podría suceder una vez los chicos estuviesen dentro del edificio.

Aunque no sabían cuando los chicos se pondrían en contacto con él, a todas horas miraba el reloj, impaciente y ansioso.

Una de esas tardes, mientras arreglaba una vez más la casa para cuando los chicos acudiesen, la profesora Sprout tocó la puerta, Hagrid abrió la puerta y la profesora le confesó que unos jóvenes se encontraban atrapados en la nieve cerca del colegio y que necesitaban de él para rescatarlos. Asustado por el mal momento que esos jóvenes habían elegido para perderse, Hagrid aceptó y salió rápido, consciente de que más rápido vas , más rápido vuelves.

Hagrid salió acompañado por Fung, hasta el lugar donde encontró a los jóvenes, hizo correr a la muchedumbre que se había aparecido tratando de conocer que es lo que estaba sucediendo y pudo rescatar tranquilo a los jóvenes.

Por lo que pudo ver eran dos chicos y una chica. La chica se presentó con el nombre de Marie y los chicos como John y Norbert, el más apuesto. La chica rió ante este comentario y el chico preguntó luego

-¿Qué es lo que da tanta risa Marie?

-Pues, lo que te digo siempre querido. Norbert es nombre de dragón-acto seguido subió la cabeza miró a Hagrid directo en los ojos y le guió el ojo dándole a Hagrid un vuelco al corazón al comprobar que en efecto, aquellos chicos no eran otros que Harry, Ron y Hermione bajo el efecto de la poción Multijugos. Luego, se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su casa, la cual los jóvenes dijeron, ante la muchedumbre quedaba bosque adentro. Durante el viaje , Hagrid dio muchísimas vueltas para despistar a cualquiera que se hubiese propuesto seguirlo y los chicos tomaron la precaución d hablar poco durante el viaje y utilizando los nombres falsos.

Más de una hora después del rescate llegaron a un terreno cercano a las afueras del castillo. Fue allí donde sigilosamente Hagrid los dejo ,para que pudiesen cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad. Al mismo tiempo Hagrid abrió el portón y se entretuve jugando con Fung , allí mismo, hasta que sintió como un pie se apoyaba sobre el propio en señal de que los chicos ya estaban adentro.

---------------------------------------00000000000000----------------------------------------------

"Ayer mientras caminaba lenta y sanamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts consciente de que ya había organizado mis trabajos , finalizado mis tareas y estudiado lo suficiente de mi programa de tres horas diarias para los EXTASIS, encontré a muchas personas a mí paso, pero claro como no voy a encontrar gente si Hogwarts esta repleto de gente .Es increíble pero cada vez hay más gente, enserio lo digo, la otra vez dando mi vuelta diurna de prefecto pasaron un grupo de alumnos de primer año y no podía creer la cantidad que había y lo pequeños que eran.

Ese no es el punto realmente, a lo que iba es que sí , sí tal como ustedes creen me lo encontré a James, a Potter o como Dios quiera llamarlo. Como siempre despeinó su cabello, ya no sé si es un gesto que lo hace inconsciente o conscientemente pero sí sé que es irresistible. Luego, le sonreí como Sophie me enseñó la otra noche.la muy alocada me dijo:

-Lily si yo tuviese tus ojos y tu sonrisa, me la pasaría sonriendo. Conquistaría hasta a mi padre.-claro que en el mismo momento en que la interprete (y me sentí como una estrella de cine)me dije a mí misma – Lily te estas vendiendo, estas tirando tres años de gran trabajo (forzado )con Potter a la basura. Sin embargo , más que de sorpresa fue mi sonrisa al ver en la mirada de Potter (o James, ya ni yo sé )ese brillo especial que sólo consigue cada vez que atrapa la snitch (que es en todos los partidos que yo puedo recordar )y cuando lentamente se revolvió el cabello en ese maravillosamente histérico e insoportable tic que tiene y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hace que muestre los dientes, blancos , perfectos y que haga que todo su rostro luzca puro y natural (y no esa sonrisa gamberra con la que parece un perro rabioso¡Sí¡¡¡La misma que le gusta a Pamela Bauer !!!)en ese momento no sentí que me estaba vendiendo , ni que estaba desperdiciando todo ese tiempo perdido insultándolo, sino que sentí que, por fin, en mucho tiempo me estaba haciendo un favor a mí misma, me estaba permitiendo ser feliz".

-----------------------00000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------

_Sita Ginevra Molly Weasley:_

_Es mediante la presente que tengo el placer de comunicarle que ha sido seleccionada para formar parte del comité educativo de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería para una preparación intensiva en diferentes áreas para forzar nuevos conocimientos y ponerlos a prueba antes de decidir si ustede esta (o no ) capacitada para ser enviada en nombre de nuestra honorable institución educativa a las olimpiadas intercolegiales de magia._

_Es por esto que es necesario que acuda a la institución educativa ya antes nombrada el día 30 de julio, es decir un mes antes de comenzado el año escolar. Será necesario entonces, que venga con todas sus pertenecías personales y muchas ganas de comenzar un año diferente. _

_Es nuestra satisfacción comunicarle que ha sido seleccionada debido a sus grandes esfuerzos y sus excelentes calificaciones._

_Mis felicitaciones para usted y su familia _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora de la Casa Griffyndor._

Ginny leyó una vez más la carta camino a King Croos , su madre la acompañaba en el Subterráneo Muggle debido a que pese a que su padre estaba entusiasmadísimo con la idea de viajar nuevamente por subterráneo no podía debido a un tema de horarios. No iban solos Remus estaba en el compartimiento junto al suyo haciendo guardia ,por si las dudas. Últimamente todo era por si las dudas, y así la libertad se iba perdiendo poco a poco a consecuencia de la guerra.

Todo había resultado un poco extraño para cada uno de los miembros de la familia comunicados de que Ginny podría participar de unas Olimpiadas Mágicas Intercolegiales, no porque dudaran de la inteligencia de la chica (aunque Ginny sí lo hacía) sino porque realmente nunca habían escuchado de ellas. Sin embargo nadie dudo de que la Profesora Mcgonagall jamás pondría en peligro a sus alumnos por lo tanto prefirieron tomarlo con alegría y allí se encaminaban.

Una vez frente al tren Ginny le dio un gran abrazo a su madre

-Sé que estas triste hija, pero tienes que entender, como estoy tratando de entender yo también que los chicos ya han crecido y saben lo que hacen y que ellos están bien.

-Lo sé mamá, pero ¿Sabes que? Mañana será el cumpleaños de Harry lo recuerdas –Molly asintió- Y será una de las pocas veces desde que lo conocemos que no estaremos con él para esa fecha ¿Y acaso no crees que eso me pone mal?-Ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas para este momento, pero resistiría , sería fuerte.

Su madre la abrazo y le dijo

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu madre .El tren dio su anuncio de partido y Ginny a penas tuvo tiempo de darle un último beso a su madre para partir.

Quizás era momento de que ella también se diese una oportunidad para ser feliz.

**Nota de la "autora": Espero sinceramente que la espera (casi un mes!) no haya sido en vano. Sé que estoy retrasando mucho el encuentro, pero en el próximo capítulo ya se vera.**

**Solo me resta agradecer mucho, muchísimo a Yedra(siempre tan fiel, amiga!), Lali Evans (cariño, no importa si no pudiste pasarte, no tenías que hacerte tanto drama, aunque me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto!!!)Flor (Te llegó mi mail?, espero que sí, gracias por la fidelidad!!!)Ginnynena(Gracias por pasarte!!) y Zafiro(lo mismo para ti, aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios! Lamento no haber podido enviarte la dirección y que lo hayas tenido que buscar, perdón!!!) .Quiero que sepan que esto la hago por y para ustedes .Son mucho y muy importantes.**

**Ahora sí me despido y deséenme suerte que mañana comienzo nuevamente el año escolar!!**


End file.
